Ushinatta Kako Atarashi Mirai
by Kira-Jayde
Summary: The Sohma's meet a new girl. Why is she so much like an old friend, and is there more to her than meets the eye? Will Kyo get over a lost love, and fall for her?And whats this about Kira? Rated M for future lemons. KyoXOC
1. Hello There, Who Are You?

**Hello there peoples! I am so sorry that I was unable to continue my last Fanfic. I really wanted to and had almost finished it, but alas, my pen-drive was evil and deleted it all. Sincere apologies to **Kyae Sohma. **I know that you liked the last one, but you can have a character in this one. To make up for it.**

**I hope this one is good. I had the idea for it a while ago, but just didn't get around to writing it. But now, I have. So read and enjoy, and please tell me what you think of it, coz I know it needs improvements.**

**_Disclaimer_: I unfortunately, do not own any of these AMAZING characters, but I really wanna own Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Hatsuharu, Kyo and Momiji when he's old enough for me (although he will never be .).**

**I'm only saying the disclaimer once, so don't forget.**

**Ushinatta Kako Atarishi Miria**

Lost Past, New Future

**>> >> ( ' ""()   
>> >> ("( 'o', )   
>> >> (")(")(,) **

_**Chapter One:**_

"**_Hello there, who are you?"_**

It was a peaceful day, Kyo hadn't argued with Yuki yet, and the same went for Haru. Yuki, Tohru and Kyo were walking toward the tree for lunch.

"I wonder what Ayame is doing?" Tohru said.

"Who gives a shi- holy fuck!" Kyo said before stumbling forward from the guy that had rammed into him from behind. The three of them turned around to see a girl with black hair standing there, waiting for the guy to get back up.

"Holy Shit!" Kyo said. The girl turned her attention to him.

"You gonna grope me too?" She asked angrily and punched the guy after he got up, effectively knocking him unconscious.

"Kira? What are you talking about?" Yuki asked her.

"Okay, my name is Alix, and he groped me. You going to start something Prince Boy?"

"Prince Boy?" Kyo said laughing. "That's a good one."

"Okay, orange top, you have issues." She said, flicking her black hair over her shoulder.

"Hey!"

"What ever," Alix waved lazily at them and began walking away.

"Kira wait!" Kyo said running after her.

"My name is Alix. Can you say it? Al-ix. Go away." She pushed his shoulder to get him to leave. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, being careful so she didn't hug him. She struggled against his grip.

"You're being stubborn Kira, like last time."

"Last time? I don't even know you. Let me go."

Tohru rushed over, hoping to break up the argument. "Alix, come and sit with us for lunch." She said, carefully removing Kyo's hand from Alix's wrist.

Alix snatched her hand back and cracked her knuckles. "Not if Orange Top is going to assault me again."

"He won't, please come and sit with us." She tugged gently at her hand.

"Alright, but he better stay away from me." She grabbed her bag from one of her friends and followed the three of them to the tree were Uo and Hana were already sitting.

"Yo, Uo. Hey Hana," Alix said as she sat between them.

"Hello Alix. Why are you here?" Uo asked.

"Uh, Tohru asked me to sit with you guys," she replied as the three of them sat down.

"That's nice," Hana said looking at Kyo.

"What the hell are you staring at me for!" the Orange haired boy asked her rudely.

"Because you're muttering things about my friend."

"Aw Shuddup." He snapped before turning around and facing the other way.

"So…" Alix said looking at Yuki. "Who's this Kira girl?"

He smiled softly at her. "An old friend."

Kyo snorted. "Bullshit. Was an old friend. Stupid bitch left us, didn't she?"

"Sorry, I didn't know." Alix said picking at her nails.

"That's okay," Yuki said to her. "Kyo's just a little touchy about her."

"Sorry. You know, if I'm just gonna cause trouble, I should just leave." She started to get up, but both Uo and Hana grabbed her and pulled her down again.

"Orange Top's just bitchy, ignore him." Uo glared at said boy. "By the way, Kyo. She may look like Kira, but she's not."

"And how would you know, you stupid Yankee?"

"Because I knew her too, and Alix is nothing like her."

"Look, I'm really sorry, but this is confusing. I'll sit with you another time." She smiled at them before getting up and walking away.

"That was smart, you stupid cat."

"Shut up! She's shitting us. She wants to see us squirm." He said glaring at her retreating body. "Well, I don't care about her any more."

The next day Alix wasn't at school. Nor the next. Yuki was blaming Kyo, saying that he had driven her away. They were in the middle of maths when the class room door opened and Alix stepped in. She spoke quietly with the teacher, showing him a note. The teacher nodded and folded the paper up. He looked around the class, and found an empty seat next to Kyo.

"Go and sit next to Kyo."

"Kyo?" she asked quietly.

"The one with orange hair."

Alix's head snapped to look at Kyo. "Oh, him." She said angrily, before heading to that seat.

One of the boys lent back to speak with Kyo. "Lucky you. You get the babe. Wanna swap seats?"

"Piss off," Kyo replied as Alix took her seat.

_She is Kira. She's bullshitting us. I'll make her remember._

Alix stole a peek at the boy next to her, who stared at her. She sighed and pulled out her book, and set to work copying the notes on the board.

At lunch, Alix sat with them under the tree. Kyo just smirked at her before climbing the tree and sitting on the branch above them.

"Okay, is he still goin' on about the whole Kira thing?" Alix asked as she watched him from the corner of her eye.

"It would appear so," Uo said stealing some of her lunch.

"How long have you been in Japan?" Tohru asked.

"About five months. My parents got posted."

"Posted?" Yuki asked curious.

"Yeah, I'm an army brat." She said smiling. "We move around a lot. I don't even know how long I'm here for. Why are you all so curious? Oh. Her." She shrugged and turned back to her food.

"She lived in America before she came here," Hana said, also stealing some of Alix's lunch.

"Get your own, you always eat mine."

"That's not true," Hana said.

"It's as true as Kyo being hot. Don't bullshit me."

"So, you think Kyo is hot?" Yuki asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, he's hot. You're pretty hot too. So is the other one…Haru?"

"Haru?"

"Yeah, he asked me out, but I turned him down. Come to think of it…he mentioned Kira once too." She shrugged again. "Just because I think you're hot, doesn't mean that you ain't an ass hole," she said up into the tree.

"Shut up Bitch."

"Thank you." She smiled and turned to the others. "If you want, you guys can come round to my house. It's not like its special or anything, but I would love some company. I get lonely. When these two aren't there."

"Sure, we'd love too. Can Kyo come too?" Tohru asked frowning.

"If he can stop with the Kira business, sure."

Later that afternoon, the six of them walked along the path. Yuki and Alix talking about some of the school stuff that they had done that day. Uo and Hana and Tohru spoke together and Kyo just sulked. Suddenly Alix stopped. And Kyo, who was walking behind her and not paying attention, bumped into her back.

"What the hell did you stop for?" he asked her angrily.

"Because we're here. Dumb ass." She muttered before walking up the drive to the large house they had stopped in front of. She stopped at the gate and pushed the button on the wall next to it. "Yo, Souta. Open up. I'm home."

"Yes Miss Alix," came out of the speaker box in front of her. The gates creaked and opened wide. Alix ushered them all in and the gates closed behind her. The other three took in the large house as they walked up the gravel path to the front door. She opened it and kicked her shoes off. She dropped her bag on the floor next to the discarded foot wear and motioned for the others to do the same. They did so quickly, noticing that she waited patiently. Uo and Hana how-ever just wandered away into a corridor, leaving the other four in the large foyer.

"Where are they going? Yuki asked as he followed her down the same corridor.

"They practically live here. They know where the fridge is." She said waving it off. She led them into a huge ass kitchen where Uo and Hana were already digging into the fridge. She squeezed in between them and pulled out a chocolate bar. She turned to the three who were standing there, looking around the large room.

"Just help yourselves. There's plenty, even with them eating it." She sat down at the island in the middle and looked at the piece of paper that was on it.

She sighed and scrunched it up, throwing it at the cupboard that Hana opened for her. Hana closed it again.

"Parents not coming home for dinner?" Uo asked.

"Nope. They have to work late. One for dinner again. That means I can have a whole pizza to my self." She turned to the other three. "Are you going to eat or do I have to do the whole tea and pocky thing?"

"No thank you," Yuki said politely. Alix just shrugged.

"Hey Alix, lets show them your room," Hana said happily.

"What ever," she grabbed her chockie bar and slid off the bar stool she led them up two flights of stairs and down a few hallways before opening a large door.

"Ta-dah," she said lazily as she let them in. She walked over to her huge water bed and flopped on it. "It's not much. But its home for now."

Kyo wandered around till he came to a desk. Above it on the wall, was a bulletin board covered with drawings. Funnily enough they were all of the 13 animals of the Zodiac. More of the cat than any of the others. He picked up one off the desk and looked at it.

"Got a thing for cats huh?" he asked as he looked through the others that were also on the desk.

"Yeah. I love the tale of the Chinese Zodiac. I felt sorry for the cat. Being treated the way he was. They're not very good."

"They are awesome," Uo said from her position on the bed. "You don't give yourself enough credit."

"If you say so."

"Then I say so."

Yuki wandered over to the desk and looked at the pictures as well. Many of them were group pictures. One was of the snake and the rat, curled up together sleeping. "Did you draw these from photos? They look so life like."

"Nope, just my over-run imagination. It needs a vacation. It talks to me now. It never used to do that," she said smiling at the confused look on Yuki's face. "I'm joking. I'm only insane on weekends, Tuesdays or bank holidays."

"Why does this one have tear stains?" he asked picking up one of the cat being held by a little girl.

"Would you believe I have no idea? I didn't even realise I was crying when I drew it. I even named the little girl. Um, Kirannia. I found that in a baby names book. I thought it suited her. I don't know why I name her that though. I think my imagination was talking to me again."

"She's really pretty," Tohru said looking over Kyo's shoulder. "She looks like you."

"Nah, you're dreaming." Alix said chucking the rest of her candy bar at Kyo, who caught it in his teeth. "Whoa. Some one has had too much practise at that."

"Yeah, I have." He threw it back at her. She caught it in her hand and chucked it in the waste basket.

"I'm not eating it now that it's been in your mouth. I don't know what's been in there." She giggled happily at the face he was giving her. "Oh, you look cute like that."

"Yeah, I think those voices need to leave your head." He said turning his attention to the pictures stuck on the wall.

"I've been telling myself that for years. It hasn't happened yet." She leapt off the bed and rushed over to him. She sat on the desk in front of him. "Guess what?"

"You're insane?"

"Not today, no. I really wanna know about this Kira. You have me curious about her. Will you tell me about her? Please?"

"I think that's a story for another day, its quiet a long one, and I don't think Kyo is ready to talk about her just yet," Yuki said, coming to his cousin's rescue.

Alix frowned. "Did you love her?"

"Yeah, I did. And a lot of good it did me," he said, not even bothering to look at her.

"Sorry. Do you need a hug? Coz I'm not good at that kinda stuff."

"No, I do not want a hug from you."

"You know what? In the time I've been here, I've never seen any of you, or the other Sohma running around, ever hug a girl. You guys aren't gay are you?"

"No. We aren't." Yuki said. "We just don't show a lot of affection is all."

"Oh, that's good. You almost scared me."

"And why would that be?"

"Almost all the hot ones are gay. I would be single the rest of my life. Or I'd marry a gay one. At least he'd be hot."

"I think those voices need to be evicted now." Kyo said from behind Yuki, although he was looking at the pictures still, he was paying attention to the conversation.

"Only if you do it." She replied smiling. "You guys are fun. I'll have to have Tohru over for a sleep-over. I would invite you guys, but I don't know how you'll take it. I'm sure you guys can live one night with out your house wife to cook."

"House wife? She ain't our house wife. I think we need to leave so you can stick your head down the loo and flush the voices out."

"Only if you hold me under."

"Are you flirting with him?" Yuki asked.

"I must be. I can stop if you're getting jealous." She said putting her hands behind her back.

"Now you're flirting with him. Do you ever stop?" Kyo asked, shaking his head and sighing.

"I don't think so. Not that I remember, any way. What do you guys want to do? I can show you around the house. Don't worry about being late. I'll get James to drop you off."

"James?" Tohru asked.

"Yeah, he drives the limo. You guys don't mind riding in a limo do you?"

"No. But is it okay? We don't want to be rude or anything."

"Tohru, chill. It is perfectly alright. James won't mind. He gets paid to sit on his butt. He won't care. So… living room first!" She grabbed Kyo and Tohru's hands and dragged them out of her room and down some more hallways and the stairs. She didn't wait for Uo and Hana; they knew where she'd be. And they would bring Yuki along with them. She stopped outside the living room and waited for the last three to join them.

"It's nothing big or any thing, we didn't want to set too much up, coz we didn't know when we would move next." She said as the two Sohma's and Tohru walked in and gasped.

"This place is huge," Kyo said loudly as he checked out the huge ass television.

"Yeah, I know. It's too big. I preferred my old fami-old house, it was smaller."

"What do you mean old family?" Kyo asked, standing in front of her with a big smirk on his face.

"Nothing. It wasn't anything important. I don't like the look on his face. He's not going to grope me is he?" she asked as she backed away from him. She hid behind Yuki and looked over his shoulder at Kyo. "You know, you have a grin like the Cheshire cat. It's scary."

"What ever." He said before going back to his inspection of the room.

"Okay. I don't think I like you any more."

Alix showed them the rest of the house, all of the bedrooms, all of the living rooms. The parlour, the indoor pool and the outdoor pool, the tennis courts and the large patio for parties. They finally made it to the foyer again where they all put on their shoes and grabbed their bags. Alix pulled a cell phone out of her pocket and dialled a number and spoke into it while the others finished with their feet. When she hung up, she spoke to them.

"It's almost five. I'll come with you when James drops you all off. I have nothing to do other wise. It was fun today. I want to do it again sometime."

"Defiantly. It was fun. I can't wait," Kyo said sarcastically.

Alix led them outside to the drive way were a limo was waiting patiently for them. Once in the limo, Yuki gave the driver the address for Shigure's house, and Uo and Hana both gave the address for their houses. The drive was very short. Hana was first, then Uo. Last were the Sohma's and Tohru. Alix said good bye and told James to go home where she asked the chef for a pizza and headed to her room.

When Yuki and Tohru and Kyo entered the house, Kyo went nuts.

"Do you believe me? She is Kira. Only she would know that I would have caught the chocolate in my teeth, we always used to do it. She has drawings of us in our zodiac forms. In unusual poses too. Like you would hug your brother! She is Kira, she's bullshitting us. I swear I'm going to get her for this. She can't treat me like this."

"What's going on? Shigure asked as he came into the living room.

"Kyo thinks that Alix is shitting him about being Kira."

"I know she is!"

"Who's Alix?" Their older cousin asked as he sat down at the table. The other two sat down as well.

"Alix is a friend of ours," Tohru said.

"And you think she's Kira? Kira left us a long time ago Kyo. It's been almost four years. She won't be coming back to us."

"Yeah, she's off with her boyfriend, fucking him and what not."

"Who told you that Kyo?"

"Hatori told me she had left, and Kagura told me why."

"That's not true. Kira did leave us, but for a different reason. I don't even know. Neither does Hari, actually."

"She betrayed me. I loved her and she left me!"

"Kyo, you were both thirteen. I fail to see how it was love."

"Shut up you stupid dog!"

"I suggest that we don't bring Kira up any more. We haven't spoken of her since she left us, and I don't want to start something by it."

"What ever, you stupid mutt," he said before storming upstairs.

"Why did Kira leave?"

"I don't know."

**That's it for the first chapter, really short, I know. Please review and tell me what you think, flames accepted, just anything to get a review. Again, I am really sorry to the fans who liked 'Untitled for now'. But I am unable to continue it. Please enjoy this one instead.**

**Love to all midgets, except _Tashikola_ because she is EVIL!**

Kira-Jayde

Words: 3087.


	2. Arguments, A Blonde, And A Kiss

**Yay! Second chapter is up! It took me forever to write it. I had originally done the first three chapters, but my computer caught a virus, and well, I had to start over again. **

**I hope this story is good enough to be continued. . . . .because I think I need to improve my writing/typing. I'm getting too slow. **

**Hatori comes into this chapter. He is a little out of character, but that's how I needed him in the story line. Please forgive me for doing so. **

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Ushinatta Kako Atarishi Miria **

Lost Past, New Future 

* * *

**_Chapter Two: _**

**_Arguments, A Blonde And A Kiss _**

* * *

**_Recap: _**

* * *

"I suggest that we don't bring Kira up any more. We haven't spoken of her since she left us, and I don't want to start something by it."

"What ever, you stupid mutt," he said before storming upstairs.

"Why did Kira leave?"

"I don't know."

* * *

The next few weeks passed quickly. Alix had continued sitting with the group of friends, enjoying their company. 

Alix had invited Tohru, Uo and Hana over for a sleep over, where they ate lots of sugar, watched some movies and played truth or dare. The other girls soon learnt about the crush Alix had developed for Kyo, and she found out that Tohru had a big thing for the purple haired Yuki. Alix had threatened the other two that if they told the boys in question, they would suffer awful deaths. Although the girls nodded and agreed, they picked up a habit of hinting when ever the boys were around.

Speaking of habits, Alix had come up with a nickname for Kyo. She was always seeing Yuki call him a stupid cat, and decided that she would call him Silly Kitty. She thought it was cute. The first time she had called him by it, he had thrown a fit, telling her that she was never to call him that again. She just smirked and kissed his cheek, effectively making him stumble over his words, making it come out that he _wanted_ her to call him it. So the name stuck like glue and she always referred to him as _her_ Silly Kitty, although, now he ignored her.

Today she had been invited over to the Sohma's house to visit Shigure. She had objected at first, but gave in when Tohru pleaded with her. Alix didn't want to go, because Kyo was ignoring her. Although she was eager to meet Shigure, so she had given in and agreed.

After school had finished for the day, they four of them walked to the secluded house. Kyo ignored Alix all the way, and Alix just stayed quiet only talking to answer some one. Upon arriving at the drive way, Alix stopped and stared at the property. The place was a forest for frick's sake! There were huge trees, growing right next to the long cobble drive way. You couldn't see into the vegetation because it was so thick and dark. She continued to look at it even as she was lead up the path.

_How can a place have a forest on the land! I only got a huge ass mansion, they get a fricken forest! Life is so unfair. _

A small traditional house stood out in a clearing at the top of the small hill, Alix hadn't even noticed that they were going up. A man dressed in a dark green kimono, was waiting on the veranda to greet them. Alix put out her hand to shake, as the man did so, but saw two fists come down hard on the black haired man, knocking him to his knees.

"Stay away from her you pervert!" Yelled Kyo and Yuki as they stood over the man's hunched figure.

"Oh, my god, are you okay?" she asked, helping him up.

"I'm fine. They always do that. My names Shigure, you must be Alix."

"Yes I am," she said to his retreating back as he walked into the house. She turned to Yuki. "That wasn't very nice, you could have hurt him."

"Give him five minutes and you'll want us to hit him again," Kyo grumbled at her as he passed them and went into the house followed by Tohru, Yuki and a very confused Alix.

* * *

Inside the man had sat down at the table, with an ice pack that Tohru had given him. Tohru went into what Alix assumed was the kitchen to make some tea.

"So… it's nice to meet you," Alix said, hoping to break the silence that had filled the room since they got in. Alix had watched Kyo shuck his shoes and had spoken to Yuki.

"I think Kyo is sick, he spoke to me," she said softly, but Kyo heard her and stormed up stairs loudly. Now Alix was sitting at the table along with Shigure and Yuki while Tohru made the tea.

"And it's nice to meet one of Kyo's friends. He doesn't have too many."

"Not surprising if he brings up this Kira bitch," she muttered.

"Ah, yes. Kira. Well, you do look like her, but you don't act like her, and she was in love with him, and you obviously aren't."

"Don't be sure of that," she said as Kyo entered the room. He looked at her before sitting down on the opposite side of the table. "Hey."

"You better not have told her about Kira, you stupid dog. I'll kill you if you have."

"No, I brought the bitch up, not him. Don't blame the poor man." She sighed.

"Don't call her a bitch."

"I could have sworn that you called her one just a few weeks ago. Besides, I think that she's a bitch. It's my opinion and you can't do a damn thing about you stupid cat."

"I knew there was a reason I could never like you, you're too much like her." He said before storming back upstairs.

"Stupid bitch," Kira snapped to herself. "Smart move Alix, piss him off…" she looked up realising she had spoken out loud. "Oops. Bad habit."

"Kira!" Came a voice from the front door as a small blond girl? No, boy run toward her, prepared to leap on her. Yuki intercepted his smaller cousin, grabbing him around the waist.

"That's not Kira, Momiji. This is Alix." Yuki said softly, and nodded when Kira smiled thankfully at him. He released Momiji who sat beside Alix and stared at her.

"If you're not Kira, who are you?" he asked, eyeing her off curiously.

"I'm Alix. And I am not this Kira person. Can you people stop saying that?"

"But you are…n't anything like her." He finished off, taking in the look she was giving him. Shigure looked at him curiously, but didn't say anything.

"I like you already. So, who are you?"

"My name is Momiji Sohma!" he said happily.

"Another Sohma? How many of you are there?"

"Lots. So how come you're here?"

Alix sighed. "I came to meet Shigure, but I'm starting to think I was a bad idea." She said, twisting her fingers.

"How come?" Momiji asked, cocking his head to one side.

"I pissed Kyo off. Again. I called this Kira chick a bitch. He didn't like it."

"He doesn't like anything, so don't worry abut it," Momiji said, before thanking Tohru who handed him some tea.

Alix accepted a cup of tea from Tohru and sighed contently as she took a deep breath, inhaling the lovely aroma of the hot liquid. "Mmm… peppermint."

She sipped at it, and melted. She mewled in content.

"Some one likes their peppermint," Shigure commented. Alix stuck her tongue out at him.

"I love peppermint. My doctor makes it for me."

"That's nice. It relaxes your body. Kira liked it too."

"Why don't you just stop talking about her?" Kyo snapped as he appeared behind Shigure. Alix glanced up at him, then turned her attention back to her tea. The anger that was present in his eyes, was painful, because she knew it was at her. She sighed and put her tea down on the table. With out a word to anyone, she pulled out her cell phone and rung someone. She mumbled something into it and hung up.

"Stop it."

"Stop what?" she asked confused, finally looking up at him.

"Stop this fucking game. It's driving me insane. I know that you're fucking with me. You want to see me squirm. Stop it."

"Kyo, I have know idea what you are talking about. Eep!" Kyo had appeared in front of her and now had her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"Say it to my face. Lie to me." He tightened his grip slightly.

Alix forced the tears back as she gritted her teeth against the pain his hold was causing. "Fuck you Kyo. I'm not playing no fucking game. Let me go!"

"I loved you, Kira. Not any more."

Alix snapped. No one was going to call her Kira. She slapped him across the face, and ran out of the living room. She grabbed her bag and shoved her feet into her shoes. She opened the door and was about to storm out, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Fuck off Kyo. I hate you."

"I'm not the idiot. I was going to walk you to the road. Is that okay?" Yuki asked.

"Sure. I don't care." She allowed Yuki to escort her down the long drive way to the road. Alix sat on the stone wall and sighed.

Yuki frowned at her. "I'm sorry about Kyo-"

"Don't. I don't want to hear his name. I hate the dick head. Don't stick up for him."

"I'm not. He shouldn't have done that."

"I don't care any more. I just want to go home."

"You like him, don't you?"

"No. Not any more. Thank you. You're a good friend." She said as the limo pulled up. She kissed his cheek gently and got into the limo, before it drove off.

* * *

Alix didn't turn up at the beginning of class. Kyo was beginning to wonder if he had really upset her. In the middle of maths, Alix came in. Except she wasn't the same way they had left her yesterday. Her long waist length black hair; was now honey blonde, and just below her shoulders. She handed the teacher a note who looked at it, nodding his head. She walked to her seat and sat down, completely ignoring the looks Kyo was giving her. She pulled out her notebook and began copying the stuff off the board, all of it with out her usual smile at him.

At lunch, Alix didn't sit with the group. Instead she had chosen another tree on the other side of the grounds. She lent up against it, with a book, as she nibbled at her lunch.

"What the hell is up with her!" Kyo yawned as he sat on his branch in the tree they were sitting under.

"I have no idea, but I wonder why her hair is blonde. She is even wearing make up. I've never seen her wearing makeup." Uo said, glaring at the orange haired boy in the tree.

"What do you want me to do about it?" the boy in question asked.

"See what's wrong with her, you stupid cat."

"I don't care what's wrong with her. You do it if you're so worried." Kyo snapped back.

"Alright, I will." Yuki stood up and walked across the grounds to where Alix was sitting. She didn't even bother to look up from her book.

"Alix, may I sit here?"

"Do what you will," she said in a new monotone voice that none of them had heard from her before.

"May I ask why you dyed your hair?"

"I was bored and drunk and it turned out blonde. What of it?"

"This doesn't have anything to do with Kyo and yesterday does it?"

"No, nothing to do with the dumb idiot. I felt like something new." She said looking up at him, for the first time that day. Her sky blue eyes were enhanced by the black mascara and the eyeliner that she was wearing, accompanied by the black eye shadow. Her lashes looked longer and thicker, making her very beautiful. He noticed that she had decided to break some of the school rules, by wearing a lot of jewellery. And by painting her nails black.

"I don't like people staring at me." She said gruffly.

"Sorry. I know that Kyo is a baka, and he shouldn't have spoken to you like that, but if you like him, I'll do something to get him to apologise."

"No thank you. Apology not needed, ever. I'm fine. I was actually thinking of hiding in the bathroom and seeing how long it takes for me to die of blood loss from cutting my wrists."

"Please, don't talk like that. Don't go hurting your self because of my stupid cousin."

"Prince Boy, I was joking. I'm over him. I'm not going to moon over a guy who treats me like shit. When you get back to the others, tell your stupid cousin that it is rude to stare." She went back to her book, putting a set of ear phones in her ears. Yuk looked over at the others to see Kyo watching the two intently. He smirked. Even though Kyo was telling everyone that he hated her, he really did like her.

"Okay, I'm going to go back now. Don't forget we're doing assignments in Social Studies today."

"Yeah, alright. Sure cya," she said waving him off and returning to her book. Yuki sighed, standing up and returning to his other friends. When he reached them they looked at him, clearing asking him what the problem was.

"I think its Kyo, and what he said to her yesterday, but she won't say." He said glumly sitting down beside Tohru.

* * *

After lunch they went inside to Social Studies. Indeed they were doing assignments. The teacher explained everything. And split them into pairs. Bad move on his half.

Kyo was paired with Alix. Rather, _she_ was paired with _him._ And she was not happy with the arrangement. She followed him to a corner of the room. Sitting on the floor, she pulled out the paper they had been given and set to work. Kyo dropped down beside her and watched her work.

"Pencil please," she said holding her hand out for the item, not bothering to look up at him. Kyo sighed and handed her the tool.

"Look, about yesterday…"

"Ruler please," she held her hand out again. He put the ruler in her hand.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not. Pen please."

He handed her that too. "You are exactly like her. Stubborn. OW!" he said after she threw the pen at him.

She stood up and left him there, taking the work with her. She went over to Yuki and Tohru and sat down with them.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked her as she dumped her papers on top of theirs.

"Not working with him, that's for sure."

"What has he done now?" Yuki asked as he looked over what she had done.

"Same thing he did yesterday."

"He didn't! The baka!"

"Yes, well, we all knew that he was an idiot. He just proved it." She turned around and threw her ruler at him. It hit him in the face. He stood up and snapped, yelling at her from across the room.

"What the fuck was that for, you stupid bitch?"

"For being a baka! What else?"

"You stupid bitch!"

"Thank you." She said as the teacher stood up to address them.

"Miss Johnson? What is going on here? Why are you yelling at Kyo across the classroom?"

"Because I'm not working with him anymore. The stupid baka can work by him self."

"You can both have a detention after school this after noon."

"What ever," she sighed as she stood up, heading for the class room door.

"Leave the room and it will be two detentions."

"Can I hear four days?" she said sarcastically, waiting beside the open door.

"That's it. A week."

"Sold to Teach, for one week! See ya's!" she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her gently.

* * *

Once Alix was off the school grounds, she decided to walk into town. She kept an eye on the time by looking at the clocks that were in the shops. She was having fun, not having to be around the stupid idiot she couldn't believe that she loved. Yes. It had turned to love. Although, not any more. No, that had changed when he accused her of being the stupid bitch known as Kira. She was busy eyeing off a new pair of boots, at a stall when she heard someone's voice beside her.

"Alix what are you doing out of school?"

She turned around to see her older dark haired friend. She shrugged and sat down at the chair he was offering her. It turned out that him, Shigure and another man, who looked a lot like Yuki, but with long silver hair, were sitting at a table drinking coffee.

"Why are you out of school and what on earth have you done to your hair?" he asked again.

"Um, I walked out. I had an argument with Kyo."

"And what's with the hair?" Shigure asked, holding the honey coloured locks.

She sighed. "Do you want the lie or the truth?" she asked as Hatori ordered her a coffee.

"Ooh! Let's hear the lie first!" The silver haired man exclaimed. She looked at him funnily.

"That's Ayame. But yes, let's hear the lie." Hatori sad taking a drag on his fag.

"I felt like a new look, and I wanted to see how I would look blonde, and ta-dah, I'm blonde!"

"Yes, believable. Now, let' hear the real reason," He said, his brow furrowed.

Alix sighed and stared down at her hands. "I did it because of Kyo. We had an argument yesterday, and he accused me of being the Kira bitch, I told him that I wasn't, but I know he doesn't believe me. I don't like being compared to old girlfriends. How would you feel if your current love interest kept telling you how much her previous man was better? It's not nice. So now I do not look like the bitch, and I don't act like her either because I'm dropping out of school so I don't have to see him."

"You will do no such thing. I will tell your parents of this nonsense."

"Go for it Hari. I don't care. The most they will do is lock me in my room. And we know how that affects me."

"You don't hurt your self, do you? Ayame asked.

"What? No. It doesn't affect me. Locking me in my room is probably the dumbest punishment."

"Yes, I think I need to speak to your parents about that too."

"Hatori, you are a grumpy old man. I don't know why I bother talking to you at all."

"Because I am your doctor. I will not have you breaking down on me again."

"Yeah, okay. You win. Do you have the time? I wanna go back and do my detention. That way I don't get in more trouble."

"It is a quarter to three. I'll give you a lift." Hatori cleaned up the cups on the table, after Alix quickly skulled her now lukewarm coffee that had been set in front of her for a while now. She followed the three older men to Hatori's car, and got in beside Ayame in the back seat. As Hatori drove her back to school, Alix was talking to all three of them, mainly to Hatori about how she was doing at school.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine. The counsellor keeps encouraging me to talk to her. You didn't put her up to it did you?"

"I might have mentioned your condition."

"Hari!" she whined. "You know I would prefer talking to you than some other person."

Hatori sighed and pulled the car over.

"Please do not whine, it does not suit you. Now, I want you to go and apologise to the teacher for the rude behaviour that you had obviously displayed, and you will do the detention with out complaint and I will make an alibi for you. Understand?"

"Yes, dad." She mumbled at him. Shigure's eyes widened, but he didn't say anything. She smiled at him.

"I'm joking Shigure. He's not my dad. Although I wish he-no scratch that."

"Why?"

"Because he's too hot. I don't want a hot dad and not be allowed to date him. Duh. You think with your head and not your dick. Loser. Bye Hari!" she pinched Hatori's cheek gently and got out of the car.

Alix made it to the class room, just before the class ended. She waited patiently out side the door, till the bell went. When it did, and the mass of human teenage bodies filled the corridor, and left it reasonably empty again, she went into the class. The teacher was sitting at his desk.

"Hey teach?"

He looked up from his paper and looked at her. "Ah, you have returned."

"Yeah. I came to apologise for my behaviour. I was having a bad day, and I shouldn't have acted the way I did. Sorry."

"Alright. You may skip the detentions. Just do today's, okay?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you." She sat down at her desk and rested her head on her arms. The door opened again, and the sound of some one shuffling to their desk filled the empty room. Alix knew it was Kyo, serving his punishment as well. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him so she shifted her head to the other side.

When the detention had been served, and the teacher began to get his stuff ready, Alix lifted her head from her arms. She yawned loudly and rushed from her seat when she had been dismissed. Out side, she saw Hatori and Shigure leaning against the hood of his car. She came over to them.

"Oh shit. What have I done now?"

"Nothing, I hope." Hatori answered, taking a drag from his fag. Alix pulled it from his mouth and dropped it to the ground, putting it out with her foot.

"Smoking kills."

"So I've been told. Come on, in you get. Yuki gave us your bag earlier." He opened the door for her. "Hello Kyo."

Alix sighed and slid right over to the other side, pressing herself against the door, pulling her school bag into her lap. She stared out the window and ignored every one who tried to talk to her. When the car pulled up at her driveway, she went to open the door, but found it power locked. She sighed.

"Why aren't you letting me go?" She asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Are you two going to work this out?" Shigure asked.

"No. Can I please leave? I have homework I've got to do. Hari!" she whined when he shook his head. "Please? I will have another breakdown if you force me to do this."

Hatori frowned, and gave in. "Okay. But I want you two to work this out."

"Sure. Bye Hari." She kissed his cheek and waved to Shigure before getting out of the car.

Kyo glanced at her retreating back. "Five minutes?"

"Alright. Five only," Shigure said, nodding at him. Kyo got out of the car after Alix and caught up to her. He gently grabbed her hand, turning her to face him.

"Alix, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Yes, you did. I'm sick of it. I hate being compared to her. I haven't even met her. I don't like it. And I don't like you any more."

"No. Don't say that. I got fried when you left. I had your bloody fan-club to deal with. And Yuki. I don't want that damn rat yelling at me. Please. Can we just forget about this?"

Alix shook her head. "I can't Kyo. I like you. I like you a lot. But you still want Kira. I can't."

Kyo looked at her sadly, before leaning in and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I don't want her. I hate her for leaving me. You proved to me that you're not her. And I'm sorry for the pain that I caused you. Just please, forgive me."

"One week. If you compare me to her, it's over. I move back to America. If you can prove to me that you can stop I'll stay."

"Okay. Deal." He kissed her again. "Dye your hair back. Get rid of the blonde."

"Why?"

"I don't like it. Black suits you. Dye it back? Please?"

"Kiss me again and I will."

He smirked at her before doing as she asked. "Will you come to school tomorrow?"

"Yes. I will. Go. Hari is looking bored. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." She gave his hand a squeeze, before going in through the large iron gates, stopping to watch him get back in to the car and it driving off.

**

* * *

****

* * *

Please tell me want you think, I love reviews and I like to hear other peoples opinions and comments. **

**Please read my friends' Fanfics. They are really good! **

**_MoonwiccaStaralinga_****: 'A New Look (redone)' **

**-An Inu Yasha fic, with a weird twist. Some thing about Hentia's . **

**_Tapanga Cheshunt: _****'Water Ballons and Shaving cream' **

**- A Yu-Gi-Oh story. Lots of fun, as always. It's a good read, very interesting. **

**_Tapanga Cheshunt_**** is writing a story, which I am typing and _Tashikola_ is posting. **

**It's called 'Trench coats And Sandcastles' **

**- it is an Ancient Egypt Yu-Gi-Oh story. Another funny one. Seto gets a lot of shit, same with Pharaoh Yami! **

**_Tashikola_**** is currently working on a collection of poems. They are really good, although her grammar could be better (but she IS improving!). **

**I have a few fanfictions I have done. Inu Yasha and Miroku will have another chapter soon. I have to be in the mood to write smut, and that doesn't happen very often. My other Faruba (Fruits Basket) Untitled For Now will NOT be continued unfortunately. It has been deleted from my computer, so I cannot remember what was written. **

**Love to all midgets, except _Tashikola_ because she is EVIL! **

**Kira-Jayde **

Words: 4107


	3. You Told Them What?

****

**

* * *

**

Ushinatta Kako Atarashi Mirai

Lost Past, New Future

**>>>>( ' ""()**

**>>>>("( 'o', )**

**>>>>(")(")(,)**

**_Chapter Three:_**

"_**You Told Them What!"**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**Recap:**_

"Dye your hair back. Get rid of the blonde."

"Why?"

"I don't like it. Black suits you. Dye it back? Please?"

"Kiss me again and I will."

He smirked at her before doing as she asked. "Will you come to school tomorrow?"

"Yes. I will. Go. Hari is looking bored. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." She gave his hand a squeeze, before going in through the large iron gates, stopping to watch him get back in to the car and it driving off.

* * *

The next morning before school, Alix showed up early. Still with blonde hair, much to Kyo's disappointment. She came over to him and made her self comfortable by sitting herself on his desk. 

"Why is your hair still blonde? You said you would change it back!" Were the first words to leave his mouth.

"Good morning to you too, my Silly Kitty. It's still blonde because I can't dye it again for another day or so. It will be black again. Don't worry." She grabbed his hand and put it in her lap. She noticed a lot of the near-by boys glaring at Kyo rather rudely. No one voiced any of their comments, but the glares said everything.

"Hey Prince Boy!" she called, knowing he was just out side the door. He stuck his head in.

"Yes, Alix?"

"Come here, you are in trouble."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion but walked over to her any way.

"Why am I in trouble?" he asked, leaning on the edge of her desk.

"Because all the guys are glaring at my Silly Kitty. What have you said to them?"

"Ah, that…well, after the um…incident yesterday, everyone wanted to kill Kyo…so I told them that you were dating him, and these kinds of arguments happen all the time.

"YOU TOLD THEM WHAT!" she screamed at him, shocked that he would do something like that.

Kyo chuckled. "Hand it over."

Alix turned on him. "What are you going on about?"

Yuki smirked as he handed Kyo some money. "Kyo wanted to bet on your reaction. He won."

"Oh, now you are in shit. You bet on me? Bet you were thinking of how Kira could have acted, yeah?"

"No, just how you keep snapping at me. I figured that you would re-act the same way. I was right."

"Well, there goes my chance of forgiving you." She said angrily. Kyo's smirked vanished instantly.

Yuki looked at them curiously, wondering why what she had said had frightened Kyo.

"Don't. No, don't."

"Okay, I won't forgive you."

"Stop twisting my words. That's not what I meant, and you know it."

She sighed, lifting his hand to her cheek. "I know. I was just shitting ya. You are so cute when you are scared." She smiled at Yuki. "Do you guys wanna sleep over tonight? It's Friday, so it should be okay. Is that okay with you guys?"

"I think Tohru would love to stay over again." Yuki said as Tohru came over to them and sat in Alix's chair.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without much of a hitch, except for the few fights that involved Kyo and Alix's fan-club members. Some of the boys had decided that Kyo wasn't good enough for Alix, so they took it upon them selves to eliminate the problem. Alix didn't like the idea and ended up yelling at them, making sure they would have migraines for at east the rest of the day. Alix walked home with the three of them again, just happy to be on speaking terms with Kyo. Shigure was happy to see her again, although he had a few questions she refused to answer. Alix followed Kyo up to his bed room, flopping herself down his bed when she entered the room. 

"What are you doing?" he asked as he grabbed an overnight bag from his closet.

"Lying on your bed, what does it look like?"

"Looks like you are being annoying again." He said stuffing some clothes into the bag as Alix snuggled into his pillow, breathing deeply, taking in the scent that covered it.

"Mmm. This pillow smells like you." She said, sighing contently.

"Okay then. I think those voices really need to leave. They're making you seem weird." He dropped the bag at the end of the bed and stood beside it, watching as she stretched all over his bed, arching her body in some pretty interesting ways.

"Oh, okay then. Can you can get rid of them for me?" she slid up to her knees and moved closer to him, her head was level with his stomach. She grabbed his hips, pressing her face into his lean body. He gulped as he felt all the blood in his body rush downward. Alix rose up, making their eyes meet. She leant forward, her breath tickling his lips. The sultry look in her eyes was making him hard. She glanced down, smirking at the tent in his pants.

Then she spoilt it by bursting into a fit of giggles, falling back down on the bed.

"What the fuck is going on!" Kyo asked, trying hard not to stare at how her chest rose with her hard breathing as she tried to calm herself.

"I'm so sorry. It just…you were so easy…I couldn't help it."

"So easy to what?"

"To turn on. It didn't take much. I'm sorry. I do it to every one."

"So you're saying that you're a whore?" he asked, smirking, trying to get back what dignity he had left.

"Excuse me! I am not a whore!" she said angrily, completely forgetting the fun it had been. "How dare you call me a whore!" She leapt off the bed and went into the living room, waiting patiently for the other two to come down. Shigure was sitting at the table with a cup of tea and a new paper.

"Why are you so flushed, Alix? What were you and Kyo doing?"

"Nothing and we never will either." She said gruffly.

"What has he done now?"

"He called me a whore. I don't think I want him to stay over now."

"He called you a whore!" he asked, eyes wide in shock. "KYO!"

Shortly a disgruntled Kyo entered the room. He took one look at Alix and sighed.

"I didn't mean it."

"Sure you didn't."

"I didn't mean it, okay! Just stop your whinging."

"Make me. You called me a whore!" she snapped at him.

"I didn't mean it!"

"I hate you." She said standing back up and walking into the kitchen. Kyo watched her leave the room, unable to make him self go after her. She had no idea how much those words had hurt him.

"Kyo, why do you always end up pissing off all the girls?" Shigure asked as Kyo sat down across the table.

"Shut up you stupid dog!" Kyo yelled. He did not want to have this conversation.

"Kyo, try being nice to her for once. Being nice will get you a long way with women."

"Shut up. She started it."

"And how did she do that?"

He blushed, and glared at his older cousin. "She was turning me on, and then she burst into a fit of giggles."

"She just burst into laughter? That doesn't make her a whore, if anything it just shows how easy you are." He said giggling.

"Shut up you damn dog!"

Foot steps sounded off the stairs and Tohru and Yuki entered the room.

"Where's Alix?" Tohru asked, notice the lack of the bubbly blonde.

"Kyo pissed her off. Again." Shigure said happily.

"What did you do this time Baka?" Yuki asked, rolling his eyes.

"PISS OFF!" Kyo yelled, taking off out of the room, and heading up to the roof. Up there, he found Alix sitting on the edge with her feet hanging over.

She didn't seem to paying attention to anything around her, he came up behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder. She jumped in fright and turned around to face him.

"Don't do that to me again!" she choked out, trying to calm her breathing.

"Sorry." He sat down beside her. "Look I didn't mean what I said before. You're not a whore. I'm sorry that I said it."

"Good. Because I am not a whore. I'm still a virgin for Frick's sake!"

"That's bad?"

"Lets just say that in America, there are girls my age and younger with kids. Most of my friends aren't virgins. I'm the only one who is. And I'm almost eighteen too."

"How many of them broke up with the guys they fucked?"

"All but two of them, but they just found new boyfriends."

"That makes them whores, not you. Look, I'm sorry, okay."

"It's fine. I know why you said it. I embarrassed you. It's cool."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine Silly Kitty."

"Can you not call me that?"

"Well, I need to give you a nick name coz Yuki has one for you….oh! Kyo-Kyo!"

"You're joking, right?" he asked, hoping the answer was yes.

"Nope. I'm gonna call you Kyo-Kyo."

"Kill me now." He groaned. He actually like the way she said it, but he wasn't gonna admit it.

"Hey Kyo, are you still a virgin?"

"Yes…why?"

"If I'm still a virgin at 25, can I sleep with you?"

"What?"

"If I'm still a virgin-"

"No, I got that part. Why are you saying that?"

"I don't wanna be a virgin forever. And I don't wanna just fuck some random guy. I'd rather sleep with a friend then a man off the street. So, can I?"

"We'll see."

"No. Answer me now. Please." She said looking up at him. Her blue eyes seemed to lure him in.

"That's almost seven years you might find some one before then." He saw the look in her eyes and gave in. "But if you don't, then yes, we can sleep together."

"Thank you!" She lent over and kissed his cheek. "I guess we better go down. They might start thinking we are dating or something." She laughed and stood up, offering a hand for him. He took it and followed her back into the house, trailing back slightly.

_Yeah, we wouldn't want that._

Back downstairs, Alix came into the living room all happy and cheerful. She sat down beside Yuki and raised an eyebrow at him. She did it until he snapped.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked as she burst into a huge smile.

"No reason. Just wanted to see what it took to piss you off."

"It didn't annoy me. It was just creepy. Don't do it again."

"Okay. So when do you guys wanna go? We don't really have to be there any time soon. Hey Tohru, you said that you got a new dress, wanna show me?"

The other girl nodded and led her upstairs, passing Kyo up the stairs. Alix smiled at him, but followed Tohru.

Inside Tohru's room, Tohru pulled the dress out of her closet, showing Alix what it looked like.

"Wow. That's really pretty. I don't have any dresses. I think I may need to buy one to go with yours."

"You don't own a dress?" Tohru asked putting the dress back in the closet.

"Nope. But I think I want one. Hey, come with me now, and buy one. We'll be real quick. The boys can come too."

"Sure, okay."

"Great!" Alix grabbed her hand and led her back downstairs. Once they reached the living room, Alix let her go.

"Me and Tohru are going shopping. Do you guys wanna come?"

"No, not really." Kyo replied, yawing loudly. Alix stuck her tongue out at him.

"What about you Prince Boy?"

"No, not this time. You and Tohru have fun."

"We will, and we'll come and pick you up and go to my house!" She kissed the cheeks of all three of the guys and her and Tohru left the house.

* * *

Out on the street, Alix and Tohru walked into town, mainly because Alix was too lazy to call the limo and wait for it. As they walked along, thy spoke about random things, like school, and current love interests. They made it to a store within ten minutes. 

Inside Alix had a look around. She found some nice sundresses. She didn't like a lot of them, but tried some of them on any way. While she was changing into one of them, she spoke to Tohru through the door.

"Hey Tohru are you still a virgin?"

"Uh? What? Why? Shouldn't I be?"

Alix chuckled, expecting that kind of reaction from her friend. "Tohru. I was just wondering. You shouldn't follow the trends. I was just asking because I made a deal with Kyo."

"What kind of deal?"

"That if I was still a virgin at 25, I could lose it to him." She came out after making sure the dress was on right. It was a red halter sundress that stopped just above her knees. It hugged all of her curves, and showed off her cleavage.

She looked down at her self.

"Blah. I knew I didn't like dresses."

"It looks good on you. It brings out your eyes. It might look better when your hair is black. Get this one."

"Okay, but if Yuki or Kyo says I look weird I'm taking it back." She went back into the change room and changed back into her school uniform. She came back out with it, and three others in black, blue and yellow. She also bought herself a new pair of sunnies that went well with all four dresses. She paid for them and walked out with Tohru, talking about how cute the boys were. They walked back to Shigure's house, shortly after stopping for a drink.

"What on earth took you so long?" Kyo asked when they walked into the house after shucking their shoes in the foyer.

"I went shopping for something. Just shut up. We came back didn't we?" Alix said before turning to Tohru. "Should I show them or not?"

Tohru shrugged. "It's up to you. I think you should."

"Alright. I'll be right back. Don't go no where." She disappeared upstairs.

"What did she get?" Yuki asked.

"Something to wear. It looks really good on her. She doesn't like it too much."

"Betcha she got herself a new shirt with some saying on it." Kyo said tiredly, leaning back on the floor.

"Nope. Something nicer." Tohru said looking back at the door way where Alix now stood, in the red dress. She looked nervous, fidgeting her hands as she stood there, waiting for approval. Yuki's eyes widened for a second, but then he just smiled at her, realising this was for Kyo.

"It looks nice on you." He said kicking Kyo on the leg to get him up to see.

Kyo sat up and his jaw dropped. She was gorgeous. The dress looked really good on her. The red colour brought out the blue in her eyes, and the tight fitting bodice showed off all her curves, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"It looks really bad, doesn't it? I knew I shouldn't have gotten it. I'll take it back later."

Kyo snapped out of his trance. "No. It looks-good. Keep it on," he managed to get out, while all the blood from his head rushed down again for the second time that day. She blushed madly, but sat down at the table.

"I don't really like it. But if you say it looks okay, then I'll keep it."

"Did you get just the one?" Yuki asked as Alix's hands twisted them-selves in the skirt of the dress.

"No. I got four. It's a lot cooler that what I usually wear, so I guess that's good. Can we go coz I really don't want to see Shigure's reaction to it. I just know he's gonna drool." She pulled her cell phone out of her school bag which she had put by the table when she had come in the first time that day. She called James and asked him to come around and pick them up. They grabbed their school bags and Alix's other bag from upstairs, and all walked out to the street, waiting for the limo. Another car pulled into the driveway. Alix recognised it as Hari's. The window was rolled down and sure enough Hatori was in the driver's seat. He took one look at Alix and raised an eye brow.

"Dresses. I haven't seen you wear one in a long time."

"No. Not since…since then. Tohru convinced me to get it." She twirled for him.

"Looks nice. Is Shigure in?" She nodded happily. "Where are you all off to?"

"My house. Sleep over!"

"Lovely. Give my sympathy to Suki." He rolled the window back up and drove on.

"Who is Suki?" Yuki asked.

"Suki is my maid. He seems to think the poor girl is cursed to have me to look after, but she does a lovely job. Look, there's James!" She picked up her bags again and walked to the limo that had pulled upon the side walk. The others followed her in. the drive to her house was short, but full of laughs at the look on Tohru's face when Alix showed them the bar fridge in the limo.

**

* * *

Yay! A third chapter! I'm getting better. Although all of my friends will tell you that I'm really picky about spelling and stuff, and that I'm good already. I'm going to start the next chapter right now. Next chapter is the actual sleep over. Lots of fun . Unfortunatly nothing perverted. Yet. But there will be pervertedness, because I am a huge hentai. . **

**Ta-ta for now. Please review!**

**Love to all midgets, except _Tashikola_ because she is EVIL!**

**Kira-Jayde**

Words: 2815


	4. You Ended Up Here, How?

**

* * *

**

**Ushinatta Kako Atarashi Mirai**

Lost Past, New Future

>**>>>>(' ""()**

**>>>>("( 'o', )**

**>>>>(")(")(,)**

**_Chapter Four:_**

"_**You Ended Up Here, How?"**_

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

Recap: **_

"Looks nice. Is Shigure in?" She nodded happily. "Where are you all off to?"

"My house. Sleep over!"

"Lovely. Give my sympathy to Suki." He rolled the window back up and drove on.

"Who is Suki?" Yuki asked.

"Suki is my maid. He seems to think the poor girl is cursed to have me to look after, but she does a lovely job. Look, there's James!" She picked up her bags again and walked to the limo that had pulled upon the side walk. The others followed her in. the drive to her house was short, but full of laughs at the look on Tohru's face when Alix showed them the bar fridge in the limo.

* * *

Alix lead her three guests up to her bedroom. She put her school bag on her bed and put her new dresses away in her closet. 

"Tohru can sleep in my bed with me, and we can get two more in from the spare rooms. I don't mind having bys in my room, just not in my bed"

"Whatever," Kyo said as he walked over to her bed and lay down on it.

"Listen here, Silly Kitty. That's my bed and me and Tohru are sleeping in it. You can sleep on one of the spares." She said grabbing him by hi feet and dragging him off the bed and on to the floor. He landed with a thud.

"That's not fair you stupid bitch!"

"All's fair in love and war, my dumb cat." She nudged his foot. "Come help me drag the spare beds in."

"Why not the servants?"

"I gave them the night off. It's more fun with out them. Hey… do you guys like pizza?"

* * *

Downstairs in the kitchen, Alix opened the fridge and stood in front of it. She was inspecting it for pizza ingredients. She hadn't found any, but she found enough stuff for Sundaes and other desserts. 

The other three were sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"I don't know how the Japanese usually do sleep overs, but were gonna do it the American way!"

"What's the American way?" asked Yuki.

"The American way. Eating cookie dough, pigging out on sundaes and ice cream and making weird deserts and watching horror movies, especially on stormy nights. Which tonight isn't."

"No wonder most Americans are fat." Kyo said.

"I'm American and I have sleep overs almost every weekend. Are you calling me fat?"

"Maybe."

"I know a dumb cat who is sleeping on the floor tonight."

"Aw, Shuddup."

"That's it. I'm fat. I'm starving myself."

"You're pathetic," he muttered.

"What ever. Do you guys wanna make sundaes?"

"Sure," Tohru replied as Yuki glared at his cousin. Alix disappeared into a cupboard and pulled out some deep dishes. She went into another cupboard and pulled out some glasses. She went back to the fridge and pulled out several bags of M&Ms, chocolate melts, jelly, chocolate sauce, nuts, fruit, and some ice cream. Then she pulled out a couple of bottles of Coke. (Good stuff . )

She took the food out into the living room and came back and grabbed the dishes. She grabbed some spoons and knifes and motioned for them to follow her.

* * *

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru followed Alix into the living room. She had put all the food on the coffee table between the sofa and the huge television. She told them to help themselves and opened a bag of M&M's for herself. She tipped them on to the table and began to make a picture with them, while the others made their sundaes. She ended up making a rainbow, starting from a brown ground into a blue cloud. When he finished she went over to the TV and looked through the large selection of DVD's she had. She wanted a funny one so she decided on Mel Brook's _Robin Hood, Men In Tights. _It was one of her favourites. 

She turned on the TV and popped the disc into the player. She came back over with the remote and made herself comfortable on the sofa.

"Why aren't you making one?" Yuki asked.

"Because I said I was gonna starve my self."

"Alix, come on, you're not fat. I never said you were." Kyo groaned at her.

"And you never said I wasn't, either."

"Come on, eat…or you'll have to give rat boy a blow job."

"Rather give him one than you." She said cheekily.

"You're supposed to be my girlfriend."

"Only at school, my Silly Kitty. So I can still date Yuki, just behind their backs."

"Come on you're not fat. There, I said you aren't and I mean it. Come on eat with us."

"Alright." She grabbed a spoon and dug into Kyo's sundae.

"Hey that's mine!" he said moving it out of her reach.

"I'm too lazy to make my own. Can I please share with you?"

"No. Make your own."

"But I wanna eat yours." She pouted at him and gave him her best puppy-dog-eyes. "Please?"

"That's something Kira never did," Yuki said suddenly.

Alix smirked. "Another factor that proves I'm not her. Fine I'll make my own."

"Good, "Kyo said moving his sundae back onto the table where Alix snatched it and moved it away. She held it ransom, away from his reach.

"Alix, that's not fair!" he whined at her.

"Fine. You want it back?"

He nodded impatiently. "Yes!"

"Kiss me."

"No."

"Then you don't get it back," she smirked at him and began eating his dessert. She licked the back of the spoon seductively, and yet again Kyo felt his blood rush downward again. She licked the spoon clean, tracing her tongue lazily over the metal surface.

Kyo groaned in frustration. "Why are you doing this?""

"Because I can. If you don't kiss me, you don't get it back."

"What if I don't want to kiss you?"

"Fine." She gave him his sundae back and sat back on the sofa, this time with a handful of M&M's.

"What are you doing now?" he asked as she focused her attention on the screen, nibbling slowly on the M&M's.

"Sulking. Don't worry about me."

She played the movie, not missing the sad look in his eyes, before watching the comedy.

Halfway through the movie, Tohru had moved onto the sofa. Kyo was sitting on the floor in front of Alix, as she ran her hand through his hair. Yuki was sitting in front of Tohru, idly playing with her ankle. Alix smiled. Those two weren't so open about showing their affections.

She rested her head on the arm rest, her hand dropping to the top of Kyo's ear.

Her favourite bit of the movie came on. The song that the Merry Men sing after Little John comes out of the outhouse.

She sang a long, smiling at the look that Yuki gave her.

When the movie finished, Alix noted that they had drunk almost four litres of coke between them, her and Kyo drinking the most.

When she looked at the others, she realised that she had her legs over Kyo shoulder as he sat on the ground in front of her, with him tracing patterns on the top of her feet. Yuki had his head on Tohru's folded up legs and Tohru was playing with the small tug of hair at his nape. She smiled at the room before moving her legs to let Kyo know that she wanted to move.

"Come on silly Kitty, move. Let me up."

"fine." He released her legs and moved forward so that she could stand up. She walked over to the video player and selected another DVD. Space balls, by Mel brooks. When she came back, after swapping the discs over, she found that Kyo was now sitting in her seat with a smirk on his face.

"Meanie!" she said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yep. You called me that stupid name again." He pointed to the floor in front of him. "Sit there."

"But it's my couch. I want to sit on it."

"Tough. Sit on the floor."

Alix pouted but did sit on the floor beside Yuki.

After a few more Mel Brooks movies, Tohru began to nod off slightly.

Alix smiled. "Come on, it's probably three. Might as well get the beds ready."

"Alright. Come on Miss Honda," Yuki said, helping Tohru to stand. Alix smiled and set to work cleaning up the mess they had created during the movies.

* * *

Upstairs, Alix helped Tohru into the large water bed and turned to the two boys. 

"I have no problem with you sleeping in my room, just not in the same bed as me."

They nodded and followed her into another room, where between the three of them, they pulled two more beds into her room. She made the beds, having a small pillow fight with the two boys.

"I hate being an only child." She said as she collapsed o the bed Kyo was about to sit on.

"Why do you say that?" Yuki asked sitting on the bed beside her.

"Because I have no one to do all his with. I'm by myself most of the time, because my parents are always at work." She sighed, looking at her orange haired friend who was waiting rather impatiently for her to get off the bed he had chosen for the remainder of the morning. "Sorry"

Kyo watched her as she grabbed some clothes from her closet and disappeared into the adjoining bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Kira isn't an only child. She has Seth."

"I know she's not Kira. She proved that to me. "Kyo said looking at the many photo frames he had found on her desk.

Other than the pictures she had drawn. There were also many photos containing five teenage girls; two with black hair, one of which was Alix, a brunette, a red head, a blonde all smiling happily. Kyo didn't remember Kira ever having any of those friends.

The bathroom door opened, and Alix came out dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a tight black tank top. She smiled at both of them before kissing both of them on the cheek. She walked over to her bed and slid in, pulling the blankets up over her.

"Night guys," she said softly, clapping her hands, making the lights turn off.

"Good Night Alix," Yuki said smiling her way. He and Kyo changed into their sleeping cloths and sat on their beds.

"Do you know why Kira left us?" Kyo asked.

"No. No one knows why she did. Not even Hatori knows. He was the last person to see her." He sighed, looking at the sleeping beauties. "Do you still love Kira?"

"She's gone. I haven't seen her in almost five years."

"Do you like Alix?"

"I don't know. She is so much like Kira it isn't funny."

"But she's also very different from her too."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

That morning the four teens slept in till 10 am. One of the maids had come in to open the curtains slightly to let some light into the dark room. She smiled at the sleeping figures and left the room. 

Alix woke to the sound of material shuffling. She knew it was the maid coming into open the curtains. She was still tired so she snuggled back into the firm embrace she was in.

_Arms! Around me! Holy sit!_

Her eyes snapped open at the realisation that they didn't belong to Tohru. They were male.

She lifted the covers to see the arms wrapped firmly around her hips. _Oh. My. God._

She couldn't see her hugger, but she had a feeling it was Kyo. The arms tightened their hold, pulling her back against a lean, well toned body. A naked Body. A hot breath tickled the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine and making her stomach feel funny. That was too much for her. She yanked the arms off her and scooted out of the bed real fast. When she turned around there was a disgruntled Kyo looking at her tiredly.

"You ended up here how!" she asked loudly, shocked that he was in her bed.

He blinked sleepily. "Stop your bitching." He closed his eyes.

"You are in my fricken bed! You weren't there earlier!" She hissed at him.

"Alix?" Came Yuki's voice. Her head snapped towards him. He was sitting up in his bed, looking at her strangely.

"Kyo is in y bed! He was in bed with me! How do I know that we didn't do anything?"

"You're still dressed, if that helps."

"No. it doesn't. I have never had a guy in my bed. Ohmigod! The maid. She saw us. I am so in shit for this."

While Alix rambled on, Yuki got out of bed and was standing beside her. Kyo had fallen back asleep, and Tohru had just woken up in the bed Kyo was supposed to be sleeping in.

"Alix cam down," Yuki said, standing in front of her.

"The maid saw us. She will tell my parents. They will kill me."

"Alix nothing happened. You have nothing to worry about."

"You tell my parents that. I live with my parents I know what they're like."

"It will be fine."

Alix groaned and disappeared into the bathroom. After five minutes she came back out in a bathrobe. She glared at the sleeping Kyo and walked into her closet. She came back out dressed in a deep red halter top, and long black pants.

"Do you guys wanna change then we'll have breakfast. Leave him there." She walked over to her desk and picked up her brushed. She brushed her blonde hair til it shone. She put it into two braids. As she did so, Tohru went into the bathroom to change. Yuki watched her as she put her make up on, amused at how she put it on. When Tohru finished Yuki went into the bathroom.

When Yuki came out, Alix led them downstairs. She left Kyo there. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him right now. Downstairs in the kitchen the chef was preparing a breakfast of Bacon, eggs, some rice and some muso soup. A bowl of coco-pops was also siting on the counter.

"I didn't know what you guys liked, so the other stuff is for you." Alix said sitting in front of the bowl of cereal. She poured some milk over it and began eating it as the other food was placed in front of Yuki and Tohru.

Half way through breakfast Kyo came down stairs. He had changed into day clothes as well, and sat down beside Alix. Alix, who had finished her bowl of cereal, took her empty bowl to the sink and rinsed it.

The maid came in and told Alix that her parents had already left for work.

"Hey, Suki," Alix said to her retreating back.

"Yes?" she asked turning back around.

"Um…this morning. You haven't told my parents yet have you?"

"No I haven't. But I did tell Mr Sohma."

Alix eyes widened. "You told Hari! Why?"

"He was curious to know what the yelling was."

"Holy shit. My room is soundproof. How did he hear it?"

"I had left the door open a bit. He didn't seem upset by it. Actually he seemed glad."

"The bastard would." She grumbled.

"Nice to know you have such a high opinion of me still," Hatori said as he entered the kitchen.

"What are you still doing here?"

"We had an appointment at 10 this morning. I take it you forgot."

"No. Not now. Tomorrow." She pleaded with him.

"Today. I have never allowed you to reschedule before, I will not start now."

Alix frowned, close to tears. "I haven't told them yet. And I don't want to. Can we please do this tomorrow? Please?"

"No. We will do it today. The others can leave the room and do something else."

"I hate you."

"Yes, I know. Come along. You three stay down here. I catch any of you upstairs and you will know about it." He led Alix upstairs into a spare room.

"I wonder what they were talking about?" Kyo asked, eating his breakfast. The sad look in Alix's eyes had startled him. She always seemed happy.

"I don't know. But I don't think we should ask either. If Alix wants us to know, she will tell us." Yuki said, looking at the door they had left through.

"What ever. Why the fuck was she so worked up this morning?"

"Well, it would seem she has never been with a guy."

"I wonder why," he mumbled, and continued eating his breakfast.

"You know Kyo, it wouldn't kill you to be nicer to her."

"If you be nice, they get attached to you."

"You say that likes she's a dog. I will be glad once she gets over you."

"Sure you will. I wonder what that bastards here for."

An hour passed before Alix and Hatori returned to the kitchen. Alix was frowning and had been crying recently. She had a handkerchief in her hand and was glaring at Hatori's back as she walked in after him. Hatori turned around to kiss the top of her head and turned to the others.

"Pester her and I will know about it." He turned back to Alix. "I will see you in a week."

She nodded and stuck her finger up at his back as he left the kitchen. She turned to the others. "Sorry about that. I completely forgot he was coming over."

"What the hell was he doing here?" Kyo asked her.

She looked at him confused. "I don't understand."

"That's Hatori. He's our cousin. What the hell was he doing here?"

"He's my doctor. He…he helps me with some things. I don't want to talk about it yet. I'm not ready." She frowned further at the look Kyo was giving her. "Please, I will tell you. Just not yet. Let's get you guys back to your house. I need to speak with my parents and it won't be pretty." She led them all back upstairs to pack their bags again and to the limo where they were driven to Shigure's house.

**

* * *

****Wheeyuuu! Finally this chapter is finished. This one took me the most time so far. I didn't know whether or not to put the last bit in, but I gave in to the voices in my head. All will be revealed in due time. I will not give anything away, you will just have to keep reading to find out.**

**Please review, otherwise I won't post again nor will I post another chapter for _Inu Yasha and Miroku _either.**

**Love to all midgets, except _Tashikola_ because she is evil!**

**Kira-Jayde**

words: 2,941


	5. That's my boyfriend!

**

* * *

**

**Ushinatta Kako Atarashi Mirai**

Lost Past, New Future

**>>>>( ' ""(')**

**>>>>("( 'o', )**

**>>>>(")(")(,)**

**_Chapter Five:_**

_**That's my boyfriend!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Recap:**_

"What the hell was he doing here?" Kyo asked her.

She looked at him confused. "I don't understand."

"That's Hatori. He's our cousin. What the hell was he doing here?"

"He's my doctor. He…he helps me with some things. I don't want to talk about it yet. I'm not ready." She frowned further at the look Kyo was giving her. "Please, I will tell you. Just not yet. Let's get you guys back to your house. I need to speak with my parents and it won't be pretty." She led them all back upstairs to pack their bags again and to the limo where they were driven to Shigure's house.

* * *

Alix walked the three of them up to the house. She was still sad from her session with Hatori. The others hadn't said anything to her, and she was thankful for it. She wasn't ready to tell them yet. Shigure greeted her with a smile, which soon mimicked her frown. 

"Hey, come in and have some tea. You look down."

She followed him inside and sat down at the table. Then she noticed the other girl sitting there as well. She had brown hair and grey eyes. She was glaring at her. Alix smiled slightly.

"Hello. What's your name?"

"Don't talk to me bitch."

Alix frowned again but didn't say any thing more to the girl. Shigure came back into the room with a cup of tea for Alix.

"Ahh, I see you have met Kagura. Maybe you two will be friends."

"I would never be friends with her. I can't believe she's here." The girl Shigure had said was Kagura, spat out. Alix was now genuinely confused.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I have done to upset you."

"So it's true. You don't remember. Should have put you in that car earlier."

Alix's eyes widened. _No one knows about that. Only Hatori knows. Did he tell her?_

"Kagura, lets be friendly for the guest, yes?" Shigure said, hoping to stop this from becoming a brawl.

"No." she snapped to him she turned her attention back to Alix. "The others don't know, do they?"

Alix stood up as Kyo and Yuki walked into the room. Kyo saw Kagura and walked straight for Alix. She moved way from him. Yuki walked over to Alix as well.

"Kagura, what have you said to Alix?" Yuki asked as Alix tried to get away from them.

"Alix? That's a nice name. It's wasted on you though. I don't know why you came back, but Kyo is mine. Got that?"

"I don't think so Kagura. Leave Alix alone."

"So you haven't told them about it. Maybe I should."

"No. Please. Don't tell them." Alix had no idea how she knew, but she defiantly did not want any one else to know.

"Well that's my boyfriend you're getting friendly with." Kagura stood up. Alix tried to move away from Kyo, but he held her still by holding her shoulders.

"Kagura what are you going on about?" he asked, as Alix continued to struggle against his hold.

"The car accident. Yes, poor little Alix was in a car accident. Her parents died. Her sister died."

"NO! Shut up! Shut up or I will kill you. I don't know who the fuck you are, but you will not talk about my family like that." Alix had broken away from Kyo and was stalking towards the other girl.

"There you are. I knew you were in there some where." Kagura said smiling.

"Shut up. I will kill you, stupid bitch." Yuki, Kyo and Shigure were all looking at Alix; they had never heard her speak like that. Her eyes were no longer blue. They were now a nice emerald green.

"Alix, why don't you go with Yuki upstairs? I will talk with Kagura."

"No, I want to talk with her. We have to get to know each other better. The stupid bitch needs to learn to keep her mouth shut."

"And she needs to learn that she will never have Kyo." Kagura said leaping for Alix and tackling her to the ground. Alix landed with a thud, but pushed the other girl off with her feet. Kagura landed across the room. Both girls rose, eyeing each other off, ready to strike again.

"Talk about my family again and I will kill you. Got that, you dumb bitch?" Alix charged Kagura, landing a punch on her jaw. Kagura stumbled, but got her back with a fist to the stomach.

The other three men watched in horror as the girls fought each other. Shigure ran to the phone and called Hatori, who said he would be there immediately. Shigure came back to the room; the girls now had scratches covering their arms and faces. It looked like Alix was winning, but they needed to break it up. Shigure was unsure of how to do it due to the curse. Alix continued to threaten to kill Kagura, while Kagura kept taunting her with comments about her family, and the accident.

The font door opened and Hatori entered the room. He took in the girls and the insults being thrown. He sighed, before moving forward and grabbing Alix by the waist and taking her into a separate room. Shigure grabbed Kagura and took her to the other end of the house.

Alix glared at Hatori, who was standing in front of the way out of the room.

"Let me out, I'm going to hurt her so bad."

"No. I want you to calm down." He said gently. Alix got angrier.

"No! I will kill her for saying that about my family."

"What did Kagura say to you?"

"She told them! She told them about…" Alix slumped to her knees, her head in her hands. Her sobs soon filled the quiet room. Her tears dropped from her eyes to the wooden floor. "She told them about the accident."

Hatori walked over to her and sat down in front of her.

"You haven't told them yet, have you?"

"No. I couldn't. It's too soon. I want to leave. I want to go back home. Please Hari, can I go home?"

"No. You must stay with Suki. She will look after you. If you keep running, it will only get harder for you. You should talk to them."

"No! Leave me alone! Get away from me!" She scrambled to her feet, going to a corner in the room. She collapsed to the floor, leaning against the wall.

"Alix."

"NO! Go away. I want to go home. Take me back to the house. Please."

Hatori sighed.

A knock on the door, had Alix whimpering and Hatori standing up to answer it. It turned out to be a worried looking Kyo.

"Is she okay?" He asked, looking over his cousin's shoulder at the girl whimpering in the corner.

"She will be fine. You may talk to her for a minute." Hatori let him pass.

Kyo walked over to Alix and knelt down in front of her.

"Hey. I'm sorry about Kagura. She thinks she loves me. I didn't want this to happen."

Alix stayed quiet. She didn't even look at him.

Kyo pulled his shirt over his head, and used it to gently wipe away the blood on her face. She pushed his hand away.

"I don't want your sympathy."

"I'm not giving you sympathy. Look, I don't want her to come between us. What she did was mean and stupid."

"I hate her. I hate all of you. Leave me alone."

"Well, I like you. Don't say that." He moved so he was behind her. He pulled her back to his chest. "Don't think I'm gonna do this every time something goes wrong."

"I didn't want you to in the first place. Leave me alone."

"No. Just shut up and calm down." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

Hatori looked at the pair, a small smile gracing his lips. Although he was happy about them getting along, he was curious to why his younger cousin wasn't transforming. Maybe she was the one to break the curse.

He left them there, and closed the door behind him as he left the room.

"Why did Kagura say those things to you?"

"I don't know. I've never met her before. I don't even know how she found out about…"

"About what? The car accident she was talking about?"

Alix shuddered but she didn't say anything.

"I read about it in the paper. Was it you?"

"Yes. I don't want to talk about it." She snuggled her head under his chin.

Kyo continued to hold her, rocking her back and forth until she fell asleep. A soft knock on the door let him know that Tohru was on the other side. He told her to come in and found that she had come with a bowl of water and a cloth. She came over and helped him to wash the rest of the blood away. Once her face was clean of blood, her soft skin was just covered with several scratches. They would heal soon enough and not leave scars.

"Um… Kyo?"

"Yea?"

"How come you aren't transforming?"

"I dunno, but I figured it out from this morning. When I woke up in her bed. I was holding her like I am now. She didn't hug me. She wasn't even facing me. I guess that if I hug her it's okay, but if she hugs me…I think that's different."

"Oh. I think we should get Hatori to take her home now. She needs some rest."

"I wanna go with her. Just to make sure that Kagura doesn't try anything again. Go get Hari."

"Okay. Take care of her."

"I will. Just go."

Tohru nodded and left the room quietly and quickly. Kyo moved one arm from around her and used his fingers to move some hair from her face.

The door opened again and Hatori and Shigure came into the room.

Shigure had his usual perverted smile on his face.

"Shut it you damn dog. I'm going with her. Has Kagura gone?"

"No. She is upstairs in your room, calling Alix an assortment of names."

"She can stay there. I'm not coming home."

"Oh? Are you planning to stay with your girlfriend?"

"As long as I'm away from her, I don't care."

Alix started to stir. She opened her eyes and looked at the other two standing in front of her. "Go away." She said sleepily.

"Come Alix. I will take you home, you need to rest." Hatori helped her to stand. "Kyo, why don't you get some clothes for the night."

"Yea, okay."

In the car, Kyo was sitting by the door, with Alix leaning against him. Hatori drove the car in through the drive way up to the front entrance. He helped the two of them out, and inside up to Alix's room. When Alix was in the bathroom, Hatori pulled Kyo aside.

"Don't let her hug you. I do not want to have to erase her memory if she finds out. You will also not take advantage of her either."

"Gees, Hatori. I'm not gonna rape her, you know."

"I know that. But she is fragile. Be gentle with her."

"Yea. I will. Go away."

"Alright. I'll come back in the morning. Do not ask her about the accident either." Hatori left after saying something to Suki.

Alix came out of the bathroom, dressed in another one of her sundresses. She smiled sadly at him.

"Thank you, for staying over. It's only three. Do you want to come with me to the Salon?"

"The Salon?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna dye my hair back. Do you want to come?"

"Sure."

At the Salon, Kyo sat in the chair and watched as Alix's blonde hair was dyed back to its original black. The scratches on her faces were still red, but the hairdresser made sure to keep the dye away from them. He ended up reading one of the magazines on the table in front of him, until Alix called him over from the chair she was lying on, as her hair hung into the basin. He brought the chair over and sat beside her. She surprised him by slipping her hand in his.

"Thank you."

"What have I done now?"

"Nothing. Just for being my friend." She smiled at him. "It means a lot to me, because I left my friends over in America. Is Kagura another one of your cousins?"

"Yeah. She is older than me and Yuki. She thinks she loves me. She acted the same way to Kira as well. I think that's why Kira left us."

"Then she was smart. I wouldn't want to get into another argument with her."

"You're eyes. They're blue again."

"Huh?"

"You're eyes. They were green when you were yelling at Kagura. They're blue again."

"I didn't know they changed. But I guess I've never been that angry either. I hope I didn't hurt her."

"She taunted you about the accident and you're hoping that you didn't hurt her? You are stupid."

"Oh, gee. Thanks."

"How long is this gonna take? I'm bored."

"I'll treat you to lunch. About another 30 minutes."

After her hair had been finished off and dried, Alix treated Kyo to a WacDonalds lunch. She watched him eat as she munched on his fries. They ran into Yuki and Hatori on their way to the restaurant. They were both happy to see her hair black again.

After Kyo finished his burger, Alix called James and they went home. They watched a DVD together they she had rented, Alix lying against him again. He had and arm around her waist, holding her to him. The movie was fine, until one particular scene popped up. Alix jumped and scrambled out of the room.

Kyo hadn't been paying attention to the movie, and paused it taking a look at the screen. It was a still shot of a horrific car accident. He then realised why Alix had left so suddenly. He left the room trying to find her. He looked every where downstairs, then on the second floor. He finally found her in her bedroom, sitting at her desk drawing.

"Alix, are you okay?" he asked coming up behind her.

"Yep. I'm fine. I just don't want to watch the movie any more." Her back was to him and she was hunched over the desk.

"That's fine. You don't have to. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I already did this morning to Hatori. I don't wanna talk about it. I'm not ready."

"Okay. I'm gonna go back downstairs. Are you okay up here?"

"Yep. Have fun. I'll pull a spare bed out for you."

"Alright. I'll come back up later." Kyo ran his fingers through her hair before leaving the room.

After the movie finished, Kyo headed back upstairs. He glanced at a clock on his way up, and found out it was ten already.

He opened the door to Alix's room to reveal her asleep at her desk, laying on the picture she had been working on.

"Stupid girl," he muttered as he helped her into bed. He changed into his night clothes and joined her under the covers, clapping the lights off, and pulling her back against him.

The next morning, Alix woke to Suki pulling the curtains open.

"Good morning. Are you feeling better?" She asked as she came over to sit on the bed.

"Yeah. I guess. Where are my parents?" she replied yawning and stretching out, feeling the weight of the arms wrapped around her waist. She turned her head to look at the sleeping teen and smiled at him. She turned back to her friend. "You didn't tell my parents about yesterday morning did you?"

"No. I didn't. They are at work. You two looked so cute together. Is he a keeper?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"Suki! How can you say that?" Alix asked, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"He's hot. You should stay with him. I'll take him if you don't." she said smiling at her. She lent over and kissed the top of her head. "Out of bed. Hari's here to see you."

"Alright. Tell the grouch I will be down in a bit."

"Will do." She smirked at the sleeping boy and left the room, closing the door loudly behind her. Kyo snapped awake.

"What the fuck?"

"Good morning to you too." She said, giggling at his reaction to Suki's antics.

"Some ones got the sun shining out her ass. Go back to sleep."

"No. I want to annoy you. Come on. Hatori is here. Don't want him to see us like this."

"Don't give a fuck. It's too early."

"I know. But we have to get up. Let me go." He sighed and removed his arms from around her waist. She rolled under the covers and faced him. She kissed him gently.

"Thank you for staying with me. It means a lot to me."

"I just didn't want to be near Kagura. Don't think nothing of it." He said before she kissed him again. Kyo ran his tongue against the seam of her lips, before parting her lips to slide his tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly, gently rubbing her tongue against his.

"Ahem." Said Hatori from the door. Alix stuck her finger up at the door, but pulled way from Kyo, blushing madly. She ducked under the covers in embarrassment, pulling the covers down from Kyo's body, showing Hatori that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"If you two would like to come downstairs. I would like to talk to you both." He said before leaving. Kyo sighed.

"Come on. He'll get angry."

Alix stuck her head out of the covers. "Is he gone?" she whispered.

"Yes. Why are you blushing?"

"Well, let's see. Other than that being my first real kiss, I was caught kissing a guy in my bed, by my family doctor and friend. I think you would be embarrassed as well."

"It's just Hatori." He said as he slid out of bed, stretching. He glanced back to see Alix staring at his body. He smirked, turning around and stretching his arms above his head, showing her the muscles rippling under his skin with the movements. "Alright. I think you are pretty horny for a virgin."

"Huh? Oh shit! Sorry. I- I didn't mean to." She said ducking back under the covers.

"Sure you didn't. I'm using the bathroom first." He grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom.

Alix got out of bed to find that she was still in the sundress. She picked some clothes out from the closet and waited for Kyo to finish with the bathroom.

Downstairs, Hatori was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea. He was talking to Suki when the two teens came in. Kyo was dressed in his usual cargos, black shirt and jumper. Alix was dressed in something similar to the day before. A halter top, and black pants, but the top was flowy.

"I hope you two know what you are doing."

"Huh? Oh. Fuck no! No, Hari, nothing happened. I swear nothing happened." She said, the blush returning to her cheeks.

"Your blush says otherwise."

"I swear to god we did nothing but….kiss."

"I see. Well I have come to talk to you about yesterday."

Alix's frown returned, her dropping herself onto the couch. "Please no. I don't want to talk about it."

"I think the other Sohma's have the right to know. They are all very concerned for you. You should tell them. At least the basics."

"Fine, but I hate you." She turned to Kyo. "I was in two car accidents. I lost my memory in the first one; I lost my family in the second one. I was the only one to survive. I don't want to talk about it. The end."

Kyo didn't say anything, but did sit down beside her on the couch.

"You don't have to talk about it. Hatori's just a bastard."

"Alright then, I shall leave. It would seem that Alix did some damage to Kagura yesterday."

"Ohmigod! I did? I am so sorry. I hope it isn't too bad." She said, fidgeting on the edge of her seat.

"Nothing serious. Just a fractured finger, and a few more scratches then what you received."

"I fractured her finger!" Alix was about to stand up, but Kyo pulled her back down onto his lap. She struggled for a bit, but gave up when he gently licked the back of her neck.

"Yes. Now. I suggest you two rest for the time being until school tomorrow, and yes you will be going." With that said, he thanked Suki for his tea and promptly left the room, leaving the three of them alone.

"Okay. I'm rested already. I want to do something fun. Hey Kyo, come and dance with me!" she pulled Kyo to his feet and dragged him into one of the rooms downstairs.

**

* * *

**

**Lame ending I know. I didn't know how to finish this chapter off, so that was it. As for Kyo licking the back of her neck? You'll have to wait and see. No. I'm joking. He used to do that to Kira, to calm her down. He was just hoping it would have the same affect on Alix is all. Obviously it did.**

**This story is hopefully going to be really long, around twenty-thirty chapters. Hopefully. But it all depends on how good my imagination is when I'm drunk or sugar-highed. It's usually pretty good, so we will see what torture I can inflict on these poor, poor characters, shall we? He he! .**

**Ta-ta for now. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Love to all midgets, except _Tashikola_ because she is evil!**

**Kira-Jayde**

Words: 3,408


	6. Five and a half

**Gomenasai! I am such a baka. I posted the wrong chapter. stupid me. A big thank you to _BADDtotheproverbialbone'DL_ for kindly pointing out my mistake to me. I am so sorry thatI caused you to be confuzzled.**

**Anywhooo, on with the _correct _chapter.**

**Ja Ne**

**Kira-Jayde**

**

* * *

**

Ushinatta Kako Atarashi Mirai

Lost Past, New Future

**("( 'o', )**

**_Chapter Five and a half:_**

**_

* * *

Recap:_**

"Alright then, I shall leave. It would seem that Alix did some damage to Kagura yesterday."

"Ohmigod! I did? I am so sorry. I hope it isn't too bad." She said, fidgeting on the edge of her seat.

"Nothing serious. Just a fractured finger, and a few more scratches then what you received."

"I fractured her finger!" Alix was about to stand up, but Kyo pulled her back down onto his lap. She struggled for a bit, but gave up when he gently licked the back of her neck.

"Yes. Now. I suggest you two rest for the time being until school tomorrow, and yes you will be going." With that said, he thanked Suki for his tea and promptly left the room, leaving the three of them alone.

"Okay. I'm rested already. I want to do something fun. Hey Kyo, come and dance with me!" She pulled Kyo to his feet and dragged him into one of the rooms downstairs.

Alix recovered from the incident quickly. Within a week she was back to her normal bubbly self. Kyo hadn't told any one what she had said to him. Alix became good friends with Momiji and Haru. It was hard to separate them. Nothing else happened with Kyo and her, after Hatori had caught them kissing. They didn't even hold hands. Kyo was starting to feel jealous of his younger cousins for stealing Alix from him. He had told her that he didn't want her near them, but failed to give her the answer.

Alix had suggested that they go to the beach to relax. Every one but Kyo had agreed. Kyo had stated that he wasn't going anywhere near the beach. However after Alix spoke with Haru, he was soon convinced to change his answer. Alix had taken him in to the empty kitchen and kissed him hard and long. After being unable to speak coherently he eventually agreed to go along with them. Alix had organized everything, from who was going, how long they were staying and what was going to be available to eat. She was so intent on making this trip work, she had worn herself out to the point where she fell asleep in class.

Kyo poked her to wake up; unfortunately it didn't do any thing to rouse the black haired girl.

She was woken up by the teacher and sent to the nurse to lie down. At lunch Kyo went to see her.

"Alix?" he asked nudging her gently. She stirred, opening her eyes. They were unfocused, but she could make out his orange hair in the dark room. She closed her eyes again.

"What Kyo?"

"Are you okay?"

"No. Go away. I wanna sleep."

"If you don't stop stressing your body, you won't be able to go on Saturday."

"Don't care at the moment. Once I wake up, I'll worry bout it. Not now. Go away please."

"Alright. Are you going to eat anything?"

"No." She said yawning, her voice getting softer as she fell asleep again.

"You are stupid."

"I love you too. Fuck off." She rolled over away from him and went back to sleep.

Kyo sighed and left the nurses office. He returned to the others and told them why she was so tired. Tohru had worried immediately. Yuki tried to calm Tohru down as Kyo told them what she had said.

"She won't be able to go on Saturday if she keeps this up."

"Oh, she will be so disappointed. She was really looking forward to going."

"Yeah, well she won't be. She needs to stop worrying about it. The damn trip will go fine."

That after noon, Kyo had gone back to Alix and woken her up. She was still tired and came very closing to finding out he was an animal. She wasn't that heavy, so he decided to carry her out to Hatori. He picked her up bridal style and got the nurse to put her bag on her stomach, and he carried her like that out to the car where Hatori and Shigure were looking at the pair curiously.

"The stupid girl fell asleep. She's worried her self out about this damn trip."

"Fuck you too Kyo," Alix said sleepily.

"Damn you. You could have walked out here."

"No. I'm still tired. Take me home please."

Kyo sighed and shook his head, but climbed into the car with her sitting on his lap. Hatori drove them all to Alix's place, helping Kyo to take her upstairs. Kyo put her to bed and groaned as his back cracked. He, Yuki and Tohru decided to stay with her until tea time when Hatori would pick them up again. Shigure and Hatori left after talking with the head maid, Suki. The other three teens set up their home work on the floor in Alix's bedroom. They were undisturbed for three hours, until Alix woke up. She had woken up a while ago, she had just chosen to stay quiet and watch them as they did their home work.

She watched as they completed the homework, Kyo getting some of them wrong. She couldn't resist.

"The answer is 2568, Kyo. You put the 10 in the wrong column."

Kyo jumped, startled at her hearing her voice. "Bloody oath woman, you're supposed to be asleep!"

"I was." She said frowning at the tone he had used with her. "But I woke up."

"You should have told us when you woke up, so we could leave."

"Oh. I had no idea you were in a hurry, sorry. You can leave now, if you need to." She rolled back over and moved to the other side of the bed, away from her three friends. Yuki glared at his cousin. Kyo just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Your problem is?"

"You're an idiot." He hissed. "You upset her!"

"How the hell did I upset her?"

"She's been watching you for at least 20 minutes. The least you could do is be nice to her."

"Alix, we don't have to leave until Hatori comes to pick us up. Would you like something to drink?" Tohru asked, standing up and brushing off her skirt. Yuki took the hint and followed her out the bed room door, shutting it behind him.

Kyo sighed and rested against the side of the bed.

"Your cousin is a shit stirrer." Alix said softly.

"No, he's a fucking idiot."

"What happened between us, Kyo?"

"What happened? Nothing happened."

"What happened last week? Didn't that mean any thing to you? Am I just a Kira substitute?"

"I couldn't get you alone. That damn rabbit kept popping up."

"Momiji? You could have just told him to leave. Or you could have taken me some where. Are you ashamed to be seen with me?" she slid out of the bed and walked into the bathroom, closing it behind her.

Kyo watched her leave, and groaned. He had thought she didn't want to do any thing. Not the other way around. He had tried to get her alone, but Haru and Momiji were always there. She came back out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of baggy cargo's and a tight black tee shirt. She walked over to her desk and picked up her brush. As the brush ran through her black hair, Kyo stood up and came up behind her.

"Its okay Kyo, you don't have to feel guilty. It was my fault for thinking we even had anything."

Kyo fought the urge to groan, and to stop him self from running his fingers through her black hair.

"Will you stop about Kira already? You have proven to me that you aren't her."

"Don't worry I won't pester you any more."

"What are you going on about?"

"Nothing. You won't hug me or hold me. You won't even talk to me unless you telling me that I'm stupid. You haven't kissed me again either."

"I thought we talked about this!"

"No. You kissed me into submission. It's cool. I don't care."

"Well I do…NO! Don't you dare start crying!" He said as he saw her shoulders shake slightly.

"Don't tell me what to do! If I want to cry over the idiot I fell in love with, then I damn well can!" she stood up suddenly and walked back towards the bathroom.

"Did you just say that you loved me?"

"No. Not any more. You are a self centered shit head of an ass ho-"

Kyo spun her around and gripped her shoulders. "Don't you start calling me names, when it's not my damn fault I couldn't get you alone!"

Alix tried to stop the images zipping through her mind of the things he could do to her if they were to be left alone. Like now. She shook the thoughts away, and looked back up at him, only to have her lips captured in a rough kiss. She moaned contently as his tongue forced its way into her mouth. His hands slid to her hips, where they held her firmly. She loved everything about his kisses; the way his tongue danced with hers, the way his hands held her still by gripping her hips. The only thing she didn't like was the fact that Hatori always seemed to interrupt them.

"Ahem." Came Hatori's voice form the open bedroom door.

Alix whimpered softly as Kyo broke the contact.

"I hate him," she whispered. She noticed her hands were gripping his arm just above the elbows. She moved them to clasp in front of her. Kyo removed his hands from her hips.

"You're not the only one," he replied as he moved back over to his stuff. Yuki and Tohru had been standing beside Hatori, when he rudely interrupted her kiss. They also packed away their things and followed Hatori back downstairs.

Alix had slipped her hand into Kyo's on the way own the stairs. Outside at the car, the other two teens slid into the back seat, leaving the front for Kyo. Alix lead him to the other side as Hatori got into the car and closed his door.

They stood there for a few minutes not saying anything, or looking at each other either.

"Are we cool?" Alix asked finally. Kyo turned his head to face her.

"I guess." He caught Yuki urging him from inside the car. "Uh…look. Do ya wanna go movies later?"

Alix's eyes went wide. "You're asking me out?"

"Gees woman. Just say yes or no will ya."

"Oh! Yes. I'll go with you. Wow. We're going on a date."

"Spread it to the world. You organize it. I'll go along. Bye." He opened the door and was about to slide in, but Alix grabbed his arm. He stopped. "What?"

"I just wanted to say thank you." She lent over and kissed his cheek, and pulled back blushing furiously. She chewed on her lip before moving back from the car. "Sorry."

"What ever." He slid into the car and closed the door. Four waving hands bid her farewell as the car drove down the drive way.

The next morning, Suki woke Alix and made her get ready for school. She managed to get her to eat something for breakfast, and helped her do her hair and make up as she was still half asleep. When Suki was happy with her appearance, she shooed her out the front door to the limo.

Alix made it to school with out a problem and collapsed in her seat. She had stayed up pretty late the night before, as she wasn't tired from being asleep for the most of the day. She didn't pay attention to any thing around her, but focused her energy on keeping her self awake. She didn't see the Sohma's enter the class, or walk over to her.

"Alix?" Kyo asked. It got him no reaction.

"Maybe she has learnt to sleep with her eyes closed." Yuki suggested as Kyo rested his elbows on the table in front of her, his face only inches from hers.

"Bullshit. She's off in la-la land." Kyo sighed before flicking her gently on the nose. Alix jumped up in surprise at seeing Kyo's face so close to hers when she managed to focus her eyes.

"Holy shit! You scared me!" she said shakily as she sat back down.

"Yeah, well you spaced out. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not much. I had too much energy from sleeping so much yesterday. And Suki kept asking me these annoying questions."

"What kind of questions?" he asked, a smirk playing on his lips. She flushed slightly.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said nervously as she watched other students come into the class room.

"I would. That's why I'm asking." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Too ashamed to tell me?"

"Yes. I'm not going to tell you what she said. I didn't want to answer her."

"But you did. Did she force you into telling?"

Yes, she tickled me- why are you so damn interested?"

"I like seeing you blush."

"I'm blushing? Oh shit. Not here."

"You whine too much."

"You're a bully. Go away."

"Can't do that." He said shaking his head.

"Why the hell not?"

"Coz it's pissing you off." He said before moving to his own seat as the teacher entered the room and the bell rang.

Class went by boringly. Nothing wrong happened; no one said any thing interesting. Recess came and went; classes before lunch crept along, taking their sweet time to end. When the bell for lunch did ring, the class cheered as they packed away and left the room. Alix packed her things neatly into her desk, taking her time so as not to crumple any of her books. A pair of fists slammed down on the top of her desk. It scared the shit out of Alix, and she fell out of her chair. She looked up, dreading that it was Kagura, but found Kyo smirking at her.

"You stupid prick! You scared the fuck out of me!" She snapped as she returned to her seat and finished packing her things away.

"Oh, that saves me the trouble of taking it from you when your twenty five then doesn't it?" He smirked even more when he got the blush he was aiming for.

Alix said nothing and put her bag on her shoulder. "Well, that means I won't have to sleep with you now. I can go fuck who I like. I wonder where Yuki is."

Kyo's eyebrows furrowed together. "I don't think so."

"Then stop picking on me. Pick on some one else." She walked past him and out the door. Kyo groaned and followed her out to the tree where the others where sitting. She sat down between Momiji and Haru and pulled out her lunch. Kyo swore under his breath, loud enough for Yuki to hear, and jumped up into the tree, sitting on one of the middle branches. Yuki looked over at Alix and realized what his problem was. He sighed and shook his head softly.

The group ate lunch in peace, minus the loud ruckus Momiji and Haru had caused by stuffing some ice down the front of Alix's top.

Alix hadn't been prepared for it, when the lump of ice was shoved down her top into her bra. She squealed at the cold sensation and started hitting Haru on the shoulder. Haru just smirked and pulled her back against him into his lap, effectively pinning her arms behind her. She squirmed, trying to dislodge the frozen item, but failed.

"Haru, get it out! Now!" She yelled as she continued in her attempt to free her arms. Haru smirked.

"Gladly." He said before putting his hand up her top and taking hold of the ice in his fingers. He dragged it down the skin of her stomach as he removed it from her shirt.

"Haru, you are a bitch! Let me go!" she said as he put it against the back of her neck. She giggled at the cold tickling sensation the ice gave as it melted against her warm skin. Uo and Hana just sat there smirking at the two; Momiji was laughing at Alix; Yuki and Tohru kept glancing up at Kyo, who was currently getting very angry.

Finally Kyo had enough and jumped down out of the tree. Alix was removed from Haru's lap in a flash, held firmly back against Kyo's chest.

"Don't touch her again, you fucking cow!" Kyo yelled at the white haired teen.

"Kyo. He was just playing. Leave him alone." Alix said as Kyo's grip got tighter.

"No, damn it. You are supposed to be my girlfriend not his."

"Kyo. Please. You're attracting attention." She said softly, looking out at the crowed of students crowed around the group.

"I don't care. He won't touch you again, or I'll kill him."

"Okay. He won't. Kyo, can we leave now?" Kyo didn't answer her and started swearing at Haru. Alix was getting a head ache from her ear being right next to Kyo's mouth. Kyo wasn't showing any signs of calming down any time soon, and Alix was starting to get pissed of at him. She slid her hand up the side of his face till she reached his hair, and grabbed a handful yanking his head down.

"If you don't stop yelling I will kick you so hard. Then I will go home pack a bag and leave for America. Are we clear?"

"You wouldn't leave."

"No? Want to try me? I was never dating you, but I am sure as hell dumping you. Let me go." She wrenched her self from his grip, and spun around to face him.

"You can't dump me."

"I just did. When you feel like growing up, you know where to find me."

"You can't dump me. I dumped you." He yelled out to her retreating back as she walked away towards the crowed of students. She stuck her finger up at him, and continued walking.

"Well. Uo, you owe me some money." Hana said suddenly.

Uo sighed and pulled her purse out and handed some yen over to her dark haired friend.

Yuki's eyes widened. "You were betting on them?"

"Yep. I actually thought Kyo would change and stay with her longer than that. Hana thought other wise, and she was right. That will teach me for believing in people. Excuse me. I'm going to do some control damage." Uo and Hana stood up and left the group, taking Alix's bag with them and both hitting Kyo on the back of the head as they went past him.

Alix slumped to a heap in the girl's bathroom. She wanted to cry, but she was forcing her self not to. She looked up when the door opened. She sighed.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to see how you are." Uo said as she sat down next to her. Hana just lent against one of the stalls.

"I'm fine. Really I am. Sure, I really liked him, but I knew it wouldn't last. He still loves Kira. It's cool."

"He is so mean to you. How could you like him in the first place?"

"His eyes. I love his eyes. Haru's eyes are hot too." She smiled, remembering the other teen.

"He's younger than you. I didn't think you liked younger guys." Hana said from her spot.

"I know. But he's hot. And he treats me better than what Kyo did." She sighed heavily. "I thought we had gotten over this yesterday. I accused him of ignoring me and he accused me of ignoring him. Seems we were both right and wrong. I hadn't been avoiding him, but I had been spending a lot of time with the younger two Sohma's. And I thought he had been ignoring me, but Momiji and Haru made sure I was never alone. I thought we had discussed it, and had gotten over it. We were even gonna go to the movies. Guess not."

"So what happened back there then? You said something to him."

"I told him I would go back to America. But he was right. I wouldn't leave. I have too many friends here now."

The bell to signal the end of lunch sounded through the room loudly. Alix swore loudly.

"I have to sit next to him in class. Hana can we swap seats please?"

"I'm not sitting next to him."

"Alright. I'll ask Prince Boy. Lets go." Alix stood up along with Uo, and together the three of them made their way back to the class room. When they reach the room, Alix stopped out side the door. She stuck her head in and got Yuki's attention. He looked at her curiously, but came over to the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Can we swap seats please? I really don't want to sit next to him."

"Sure. Let me grab my books."

Alix smiled and kissed his cheek, then followed him to his seat. She sat down in his chair, while he quickly grabbed his books for the lesson and went over to her seat. Tohru frowned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yep. I'm peachy. What about you?"

"I don't like it when you and Kyo fight. You are good together."

"Well, we never were together. And we never will be."

"Never? But Kyo really likes you."

"No. He really likes Kira. And I really like Haru."

"Haru? Really?"

"Yep. I'll talk to you about it after." She smiled before taking her books off Yuki, who had came back over with them, and set to work.

After school, Alix was invited over to Shigure's, by Yuki and Tohru. Alix asked if the younger two were coming, and was rewarded with a nod. She smiled happily, when the other two met up with them at the gates, and walked in between Haru and Momiji, swapping jokes, and flirting with the taller one. Kyo was walking in front of them, ignoring all of them but Tohru. Alix was happy beside Haru, so she could care less about how he was feeling. When they got to the house, Shigure was sitting down at the table with the newspaper and a cup of tea. Hatori was there as well. Alix groaned.

"I've changed my mind. I don't want to come now."

"Hello Alix. How are you feeling?"

"Awesome. How about you? Have you stopped being bossy?"

"Very funny. Why are you happy, when it is quiet clear Kyo is upset about something?"

"I would have absolutely no fucking idea. I think he is suffering from his monthlies. Poor Kyo."

"Stick it bitch!" Kyo yelled from the foyer.

"Fuck you Kyo. Go sulk in your fucking room." Alix smiled widely at the two older men as she sat down. "Any higher and those eyebrows will come right off your faces."

"What happened between you and Kyo?" Shigure asked. "Hatori just finished telling me how you only just fixed things yesterday."

"That was yesterday. This is today. Today he exploded at Haru, and I threatened that I would leave back to America, coz his yelling was pissing me off.

He said I wouldn't. I told him we were over, even though we never even were an item. He told me that _he_ dumped me. So, I'm available, and willing to learn." She said as the other three boys sat down, and Tohru went into the kitchen. Haru sat beside Alix and smirked at Shigure.

"Haru, what did you do to piss Kyo off?"

"Nothing. Why don't you tell them Alix?"

Alix blushed. "He stuck some ice down my top. Then he held me so I couldn't get it out. I told him to get it out, so he did. Then he put it on the back of my neck. I don't know why Kyo got so angry, but he did. I'm not explaining it again. Ask one of the others." She thanked Tohru for the peppermint tea she was handed.

"You two are more interesting then a tennis match. You are friendly and making out, then yelling at each other."

"Yeah, well he needs to stop being a child and throwing a tantrum when things don't go his way. Haru wasn't flirting, touching in me in any way, he was just playing."

Haru smirked. "I guess your available now."

"No. There is some one else I like, so no, I'm not."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you that. Kyo will surely get upset." She threw a smirk back at him, one to rival one of his own. He smiled.

"You got spunk."

"I know. You can start worshipping me when ever you like." Haru got an evil look in his eyes. Hatori and Shigure were the only ones to see it. He moved behind her and began kissing her neck. She squealed.

"Haru, I was joking!"

"I'm not." He murmured against her skin as he continued to plant kisses on her. His hands moved to her hips, pulling her back against him. Alix blushed several shades.

"Will you please stop? You're making me nervous." She said softly. He did stop, but didn't let her go. Instead he rested his chin on her shoulder, wrapping his arms around her hips as well. Alix continued to blush.

Hatori frowned slightly. "I better be going along. Akito will want to see me."

"K. See ya Hari! Wait. When do I um…see you next?"

"Next week on Friday." He stood up, thanked Tohru for the tea and left the room.

"So…are you with Haru now?" Shigure asked after he was sure his cousin had left.

"No. Not that I don't want to be. He treats me a lot better than what Kyo did. And he isn't afraid to show me attention around people either. It's up to him. I don't really think he would want to be with me. I just think he wants a fuck."

"That's not true. I would do more than just fuck you." Haru replied, running his tongue up her neck, stopping to nibble gently on her ear.

"Please. Stop. Don't think I'm ready for that yet."

"Fine. By the way. You're my girlfriend now."

"Okay then. Does that mean your gonna take me out?"

"Sunday. Movies. Eight. I pay."

"Okay. That's settled. Listen I have to go. It's my turn to cook, coz I gave the servants the day off. I don't feel like sleeping over tonight. You guys are welcome over my house tonight, and we can still all go tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Sure." Shigure said. "Are you going to come over here before we leave, or are you going to met us there?"

"I don't know yet. I'll tell you tomorrow." She wiggled against Haru. "Come on. I have to go, otherwise I starve. You don't want me starving my self do you?"

"Fine. But I'm coming over for a bit."

"Alright. Let me go then."

Haru released her and helped her to stand, after standing up himself. Alix said good by to everyone, and Haru and Momiji followed her out into the foyer where they put their shoes back on. Alix called for her limo as they walked down the path to the road. The limo arrived shortly and together they went to Alix's house, where she cooked them dinner and sent them on their way home, which happened to be just down the street and around the corner.

Alix sighed as she pulled her night clothes on. She was still upset about Kyo, but Haru seemed a better choice. She smiled, and slipped into bed, clapping the lights of and rolling on to her side to sleep.

**

* * *

Ohmigod! I finally finished! This wasn't supposed to happen. This chapter that is. But I was kinda drunk and sugar-highed, and when I fell asleep, WHAM! This came into my head, so I wrote it down. Kyo and Alix will get together again, that's also part of the _wham_ too. It just don't happen just yet.**

**So we will see what the voices in my head cook up for them, coz I sure as hell don't know what they're up to. I just house 'em. They don't pay rent or board, and they don't clean up after their parties either.**

**Stupid voices.**

**Any-whooo,**

**Ta-ta for now.**

**Love to all midgets, except _Tashikola_ because she is evil!**

**Kira-Jayde**


	7. Sun, Sand, Surf And Snakes?

**this chapter is in the right place now. stupid me**

****

****

**

* * *

**

Ushinatta Kako Atarashi Mirai

Lost Past, New Future

**("( 'o', )**

**_Chapter Six:_**

_**Sun, Sand, Surf And…Snakes?**_

_**

* * *

Recap:**_

Haru released her and helped her to stand, after standing up himself. Alix said good by to everyone, and Haru and Momiji followed her out into the foyer where they put their shoes back on. Alix called for her limo as they walked down the path to the road. The limo arrived shortly and together they went to Alix's house, where she cooked them dinner and sent them on their way home, which happened to be just down the street and around the corner.

Alix sighed as she pulled her night clothes on. She was still upset about Kyo, but Haru seemed a better choice. She smiled, and slipped into bed, clapping the lights of and rolling on to her side to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Alix arrived at Shigure's house early. Tohru was the only one up, so Alix gave her hand with the food. At eight o'clock Yuki walked in yawning. He made to kiss Tohru on the cheek, but Alix shoved a bowl in his hands smirking at him. He raised an eyebrow at the bowl, then her and realized what she had done. He shook his head at her, but did what she had told him to do. Shigure came in a little later, smelling all the cooked food. When he thought neither girl was watching, he snuck a rice cake. But Alix was watching and tapped him on the nose.

"Bad boy. You won't get any at the beach, you will just watch us eat all of it."

"Oh, Alix. How can you be so mean to me?" He whined.

"I'm a heartless bitch. Now go help Yuki with the blankets." She pointed him out of the kitchen and returned to her duties of helping Tohru prepare and cook the food for the day.

Momiji and Haru came over at eight-thirty, bounding in the door. Momiji gave her a single red rose and kissed her on the cheek. She looked at him curiously.

"What's this for?"

"You," came Haru's voice form the kitchen door. "He stole it off me, so I guess it's from him."

"I don't get anything off you?" She asked putting the flower on the counter out of the way. Haru smirked and walked over to her. He stood in front of her and looked down into her eyes. She blinked. "You are a tall shit. And you are younger than me too! You need to shrink."

"No. I like it where I am." He said before capturing her lips in a soft gentle kiss. And Kyo walked in on it. He groaned and swore and walked right back out again.

Alix ended the kiss, blushing slightly. His kisses weren't as nice as Kyo's but they were still good. She smiled at him.

"I have to finish in here. Why don't you go help Shigure and Yuki."

He smiled and kissed her again before leaving to help his cousins. Hatori and Ayame came around a quarter to nine. Suki was going to meet them down there, because she had something she needed to do before hand and she was going to bring Uo and Hana down with her. The put everything into the back of the mini van, and they all climbed in. Alix ended up sitting on Haru's lap, because they were one seat short. Haru certainly didn't mind, and neither did Alix. Kyo had decided to sit up the back with the stuff, all by himself. Alix kept stealing glances at him over Haru's shoulder. He looked so bored and lonely, listening to his walkman.

"Hari, put the radio on please," she said suddenly.

"Why?" Hatori asked as Shigure went about turning it on.

"It's so boring. Need some music." She smiled as the radio tuned in and one of her favorite songs came up. _Dearest, _by_ Ayumi Hamasaki._

She sang along to the song, smiling at the looks everyone was giving her.

_It would be nice if_

_We could throw away everything_

_But what is most important;_

_Reality is just cruel_

_Whenever I close my eyes_

_You're there,_

_Smiling._

Kyo pulled one of his ear phones out, after hearing the radio being turned on. He heard two voices singing, and realized one of them was Alix. He looked at her to see her singing along, smiling at Momiji who was making faces at her.

_Ah- I hope your smiling face_

_Is with me until the day_

_I fall into eternal sleep_

_Are all people sad?_

_They are forgetful creatures..._

_For that which you should love,_

_For that which gives love:_

_Give it your all_

She had a lovely voice, he had to admit. He had never heard her sing before. He put his ear phones back in, but turned it off, so he could hear her.

_Ah- when we met_

_we were so awkward_

_We've taken the long road;_

_We've hurt each other along the way_

_Ah- I hope your smiling face_

_Is with me until the day_

_I fall into eternal sleep_

_Ah- when we met_

_We were so awkward_

_We've taken the long road,_

_But we've finally arrived_

When the song finished, the other occupants of the car started clapping and cheering for her. She blushed madly. Haru smiled at her.

"You have a lovely voice."

"No I don't. And no, I will never sing again. Nope. Not happening." She added when Momiji frowned at her.

"But you have a lovely singing voice." He pouted.

"No. I don't. Believe me, you are lucky to hear me sing. I don't even sing when I'm by my self. Hatori has never heard me sing."

"No. I haven't. And I'm sure I never will again either." Hatori answered while Shigure sniggered from the front seat.

Alix sighed and snuggled back against Haru as the trip continued, this time every one else in the front half singing along to the radio, with Alix smiling at them.

Upon arriving at the beach, Alix leapt out of the mini van and onto the sand. She sighed contently as the warm sand seeped in between her toes. Momiji soon joined her as the others worked on setting everything up.

After the blankets, umbrellas and eskies had been set up, the girls went to change. They had met Suki in the parking lot, she carried some things down to the beach. The girls came back down to the rest of them. Tohru was wearing a one piece suit in yellow; Suki was wearing a tankini top with a pair of short boardies; Uo and Hana were both wearing black singlet tops with boardie shorts and a sarong. Alix how ever stood out the most with a halter bikini top in black with red claw marks on each breast and a pair of black knee length boardies with the same design on the hips.

Haru looked her up and down, giving an appreciative whistle.

"You are a horny bastard. Do you like it?"

"I like what ever you wear." The white haired boy said, draping an arm on her shoulder. She smiled up at him.

"Too tall. Shrink some for me. " She stuck her tongue out at him, and pranced off to Shigure and Hatori.

"Where's Aya?" She asked as she sat next to Hatori. He was wearing his usual clothes, with his long pants rolled up above his ankles.

"He is changing. I hope he doesn't wear those awful…too late." Hatori sighed and turned his attention to his book. Alix looked up to see the silver haired man in a pair of awfully bright boardies. She smiled at him.

"Wow, Aya. They sure are bright. It seems poor Hari here is ashamed to be seen near you."

Ayame frowned. "Is that true Hari? You are ashamed to be near me?"

Hatori sighed. "Thank you Alix."

"You are most welcome, my annoying doctor." She smiled and ran over to Ayame, dragging him to the waters edge.

"Why aren't you in with them?" Hatori asked Kyo as the two of them sat under one of the umbrellas.

"I ain't going in the damn water. You can't make me damn it!" He snapped, throwing the rest of the apple he had been eating into the open esky that was for rubbish.

"She seems happy. What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing. She chucked the shits at me. Now she's got the sun shining out her damn ass."

"That's a good thing. She is improving greatly."

"What happened to her? Was she the one in that accident four years ago?"

"Yes. She was the only survivor out of the five people involved in it. She will tell you in time. When she is ready."

"What ever." He said, lying back on the blanket and closing his eyes.

Down in the water, Alix and the other nine were chucking a ball to each other. Laughter from them floated up to the other two on the beach. Alix spotted Kyo and frowned. Alix sighed and turned back to the others, dunking Momiji in the process. Momiji came back up and leapt on her back, holding onto her as she gave him a piggy back through the water. Ayame ducked under the water and didn't resurface, but his boardies did.

"Ew! He's starkers. I am so out of here till I know he's dressed again."

Alix followed the others back up to the blankets, her being the last one as she found a shell and picked it up. Just as she reached the blanket, she felt something slither up her back. A grey head popped up in front of her face and she let loose a loud scream. Yuki and Kyo looked up, in time to see their zodiac cousin wrap him self around Alix's neck. Alix looked very pale and was shaking violently. Before either of them could leap up, Tohru came over and took care of the problem, by carefully removing the snake from her. Tohru disappeared behind some rocks to get 'rid' of the snake, while Alix sunk to the sand, almost to the point of hyperventilating. Hatori came over and began to calm her down as Haru and Yuki rushed over to her. Suki however just sighed and strolled over, kneeling in front of her younger friend.

"Alix, look at me. It's gone. Tohru took it into the bushes. You have nothing to worry about. It's gone."

Alix muttered a response between her breaths.

"I know. Come on, I'll take you up to the showers and you can wash your self."

"Oh mi god. It was on me. It touched me. Ew!"

Suki helped her to stand and led her over to the showers. Alix sat under one of them with her back against the wall. She started scrubbing her skin.

Haru watched in horror as Alix started to scratch herself.

Suki grabbed her hands and held them still. "Alix. It's gone. Look at me."

Alix looked up at her, "It was on me. It touched me."

"And it's gone. I don't the others will like you scratching your self over it. Look at Haru."

Alix's eyes darted over to Haru. She frowned at the look on his face and buried her head on her knees.

"Alix? Are you okay?" he asked, coming over to her.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you." She didn't lift her head, or move. Haru put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay to come back outside, or do you wanna stay in here for a bit longer?"

She did look up at him then. "I'll be okay. Besides, I'm kinda hungry."

Haru smiled at her and helped her up, while Suki turned the taps off. Together the three of the walked back to the others. Momiji jumped up and ran to her.

"Are you okay now?"

"Yes. I'm alright. Are you guys hungry?" She asked as she sat down beside Hari on the blanket, under the umbrella. The others nodded in agreement, and helped her pull the food out to eat. Lunch was fun, everyone was talking happily, with the exception of Kyo, who had decided to seclude him self from the group. Alix frowned when she saw him sitting on one of the rocks away from the group. He wasn't getting any food, and would be hungry and grumpy when they got home. She put some food on a plate, and told Haru what she was doing before walking over to Kyo.

"Kyo. I brought you some food. Do you want it?"

"No. Go away."

"I'll leave it here. I know you're hungry. Cya." She put the plate of food beside him and left.

She sat back down with the others and watched him closely. He did turn to see what was on the plate and smiled at it, before frowning and turning his attention back to the sea, leaving the food untouched.

She frowned slightly, but Haru kissed her cheek to cheer her up again. She smiled at him and kissed him back.

After they had eaten lunch, they went back in to the water. They decided to play chicken. Alix was put onto Shigure's shoulders, and Momiji was put onto Aya's. They started wrestling. Alix let loose a cheer as Momiji hit the water with a splash. Alix threw her hands up in victory, and pointed to Yuki, with a smirk on her face.

"Prince Boy. Up."

Yuki shook his head at her.

"Why not?"

"I'm not getting up on Ayame's shoulders."

"Why the hell not?"

"I don't want to."

"Fine you stupid sissy." She said before standing up carefully on Shigure's shoulders and back flipping into the chest high water. She surfaced right next to Yuki.

"You can get on Shigure, okay you big wuss?"

Yuki sighed, but agreed. Soon Alix was up on Aya's shoulders and Yuki was on Shigure's. Alix made the first move by grabbing his hands. Yuki managed to slip his hands out of the hold and had her arms crossed over her chest, with one of his arms in reach of her tongue. She slipped her tongue out and ran it up his arm. He made a retching sound and pulled his arms away. As he did so, she pushed him off Shigure's shoulders with a loud 'yahoo'. Yuki hit the water with a big splash, Alix cheered and hi-fived Ayame. The defeated teen resurfaced with his purple bangs dripping in his eyes.

Alix smiled. "Did the poor Yuki get wet? Aiee!"

Haru had snuck up behind her, letting Ayame know what he was doing. He had pulled Alix down backwards to his chest. Alix squirmed, trying to get out of his hold. He grinned at the others and pulled her under, making sure her hair got wet. Alix broke free and glared at him when he resurfaced. He smirked at her and moved her wet hair out of her face. Her glare softened, then disappeared.

"What am I gonna do with you?" She asked shaking her head at him in mock disappointment.

"I know this nice trick with a pair of handcuffs…" he whispered into her ear. She blushed a deep red, and pushed him away.

"You are horny. I'm getting tired. I wanna head back. What about you guys?" she asked the others who had decided to continue the game.

"I could use a nap," Ayame said. Tohru agreed that she was getting tired as well.

After one more round of chicken between Uo and Alix, they headed back to the beach. Hatori looked up from his book. Suki was with him. It looked like they had been talking. Alix said that they had had enough and were ready to leave. Together they all packed away the stuff, putting it neatly in the back of the cars. This time, Alix and Haru went with Suki, along with Uo and Hana. Momiji hadn't wanted to let her go with someone else but gave in when she kissed his cheek and promised him an ice cream.

After arriving home just before sunset, Alix had the other three stay over for dinner. Uo and Hana were happy with Haru dating Alix. They gave their opinions on her choice in boys, even though they were not wanted.

After dinner, Suki dropped the other three off home, and came back to make sure that Alix went to bed early. Alix told her it was pointless for her to drive home after all the driving she had done that day, so she might as well stay the night. Suki agreed finally after much pleading from her younger charge, and changed into some of Alix's night clothes, and climbed into bed after getting some water from downstairs. She clapped the lights off, and rolled onto her side to sleep.

Alix stayed awake a little longer. She was thinking about how much Kyo meant to her, and what Haru meant to her. She liked Haru a lot. He was cute, sweet, and sensitive to her feelings and just treated her right.

Kyo was rude, loud, always calling her stupid, treating her like shit. But he could be nice if he wanted to, and he did show her affection occasionally. And when he did, it meant the world to her, because she knew that no one else was getting it. But sometimes he just pissed her off. He always had to be a bad ass loner, who could live by him self.

When she compared the two, she knew who she loved. She frowned. How would the other react to her decision? She knew that it wouldn't be good, either way. She sighed, and rolled over, closing her eyes and allowing her self to fall asleep.

**

* * *

Omigod! I finished! Yay! I didn't think I was gonna finish it, but I have.**

**I know that Haru may seem a little a little out of character to you, but he is sorta at a stop between his black side and his white side, thus no shy Haru, but no evil black Haru either. I'm confusing my self, and I think I'm confusing you guys too.**

**Any way, I'm going to go and write the other chapter now.**

**Ja Ne**

**Love to all midgets, except _Tashikola_ because she is evil!**

**Kira-Jayde**

Words: 2,824


	8. Six and a half

**Thank god for computer geeks. For all you people out there,I suggest you start now in sucking up to ALL computer geeks, nerds and midgets. Although they are pathetic now, they will one day rule your world, as you may end up working for them, or needing them.**

**My story is able to continue thanks to a computer geek, who managed to recover all lost files on my computer. So a big thanks to him. **

**Cyclone Monica sucked. It came on land, and it dropped like three catagories. It was pathetic. For all you Darwinians, who bugged out, you shoud have just stayed, and saved your-selves the hassle.**

**Moonwicca Staralinga, I don't need your 'puter any more, but my msn is still out, and probably won't be in action for a LONG time. Still love ya bubs.**

**Kira-Jayde**

**

* * *

**

Ushinatta Kako Atarashi Mirai

Lost Past, New Future

**_Chapter Six and a half:_**

_**

* * *

Recap: **_

Alix stayed awake a little longer. She was thinking about how much Kyo meant to her, and what Haru meant to her. She liked Haru a lot. He was cute, sweet, and sensitive to her feelings and just treated her right.

Kyo was rude, loud, always calling her stupid, treating her like shit. But he could be nice if he wanted to, and he did show her affection occasionally. And when he did, it meant the world to her, because she knew that no one else was getting it. But sometimes he just pissed her off. He always had to be a bad ass loner, who could live by him self.

When she compared the two, she knew who she loved. She frowned. How would the other react to her decision? She knew that it wouldn't be good, either way. She sighed, and rolled over, closing her eyes and allowing her self to fall asleep.

* * *

Two weeks passed since Alix and Kyo had their argument. Alix dated Haru and had a wonderful time, and Kyo stayed away from every one and ignored them. Hatori, Shigure and Aya were the ones most affected by Alix and Haru. They had all wanted Alix to be with Kyo. He had lost the first girl he loved, and drove the other one away. They all knew that he loved her, even though he denied it constantly. The other two were always whining about Kira leaving them. Hatori told them he had no idea why she left them, even though he hated lying to his cousins. 

Alix and Haru had a wonderful time dating. Haru treated Alix a hell of a lot better than what Kyo had done. He spoilt her, bought her things, took her out on dates, and kissed her into oblivion at least twice a day. Alix was happy with him, even though she knew that she loved Kyo. The whole school knew about the break up on the Monday after it happened. Many boys came up and gave her their sympathy for Kyo being a bastard to her, and the same happened to Kyo with the girls. Although the girls blamed Alix for Kyo's pain, and the boys said the same about Kyo.

Kyo didn't sit with them any more at lunch. No one could ever find him though either. He just seemed to disappear. Alix was curious to no why he didn't sit with them any more.

Today was Friday, and she was pms-ing, so she had decide to not hang with the group that day, incase she blew up at someone. It was lunch at the moment, and she was walking along one of the empty corridors. Everyone else was outside in the sun, as it was a nice warm day.

As she walked past one of the closets a hand popped out and grabbed her arm and dragged her into the tiny room. The door was closed, making the room dark, and she was pressed up against a wall.

"What the fuc-" A hand was clamped over her mouth. She whimpered against it, but they didn't give. The hand was moved suddenly only to be replaced by a pair of lips, that crashed down as the hand and its partner made their way to her hips, where they gripped her tightly, pressing her against the hard wall. She pushed against the person's shoulders, hoping to make them move away. It didn't work; instead something hard was pressed against her stomach. She gasped at the stiffness, recognizing it for what it was. Her assailant took _his_ chance and forced his tongue into her mouth, probing around her wet cavern. She squirmed against him again. The mouth removed the tongue and slid down her jawbone.

"Let me go please." She pleaded as he began to suck at her neck. He grunted, moving one hand long enough to move her shirt down from her neck, exposing her chest and the top of her left breast. Alix was crying now, afraid of what this guy had in store for her. Was he gonna rape her, or torture her, or just kill her for the hell of it? When would she be found if that was the case?

The mouth attached itself to the skin on her chest, suckling her hard at first, then softened slightly. The stiffness was dragged down to her hip, and was ground against her in a slow rhythm.

"You…drive me…insane." Was let out as the mouth stopped for air.

"Please let me go. I haven't done anything." She said as the suckling continued.

"You drove me crazy. I can't do anything with out you."

Alix recognized the voice finally He fear disappeared and was replaced by anger. "Kyo! What the fuck are you doing!"

He didn't answer, but turned his attention to making sure she had a mark when he finished.

"Kyo. We're over. You can't do this to me. I'm with Haru now."

"And you better dump him. You're mine. No one else can have you." He stopped his suckling and moved his face to hers, making their noses touch. "If I find him near you, I will kill him."

"Kyo. I'm not getting back with you. You treat me like shit. Haru treats me better."

"No. I'll treat you better."

"Kyo, you ignored me, you yell at me, and my friends. You love Kira."

Kyo snapped, and grabbed a fistful of her hair. "I hate that bitch. She left me for another guy. I love you."

Alix winced at the pain he was causing her. "Funny way to show it."

"Which one of us do you love? I've seen you watching me, sympathizing me. Who do you love?"

Alix stayed quiet. She had just been thinking abut that question the night before, and she knew her answer.

"Who do you love!" he asked again.

"Kyo, you're hurting me, please let me go." Alix wiped away her tears that had fallen.

"No. Tell me who you love!"

She shook her head. "I won't tell you. You are hurting me, and not just physically."

"I love you damn it! I need you back. I need you back in my arms."

"You treated me like shit!" She grabbed the hand that was holding her hair, and removed it rather forcefully. "You would say that you like me, and then you would ignore me. Not to mention yelling after I had asked you to stop! Haru hadn't done anything wrong. If I didn't like what he was doing, I would have said so, and I wouldn't have allowed him to touch me, if I didn't trust him. I'm not so sure I trust you though. You need to grow up."

"I have grown up. It's you that needs to act more her age." His rocked his hips with hers.

"Hurt me and it will be the last thing you do. I will make your life miserable."

"Can't princess, it already is. I want you back, and I will kill that stupid cow if I have to."

"You want me back? Prove to me that you will treat me right."

Kyo smirked in the darkness, not that she could see it. He pressed his lips to hers, in a brain scrambling kiss.

Alix mewled in content. She had missed his kisses and his touches so much. He was screwing with her thinking; she couldn't link two coherent thoughts together. All she could think about was how much she loved him.

When he pulled away, he spoke.

"I want you back. I need you. Please, come back to me. My life means nothing with out you."

"I love you," she murmured, still in heaven from his kiss.

Kyo crashed their lips back together again, bruising her swollen lips. He ground his hips against hers in another slow rhythm, before biting her lip gently. A bead of blood appeared on Alix's lip. He sucked on it hungrily. Alix pushed him away.

"No. Leave me alone. I'm with Haru. I may love you, but you treat me like shit." She pushed him away and went to the door. She opened it, letting the light from outside flood the small room, showing her his face. He was looking at her strangely. She had seen it before. Lust. He just wanted her for a fuck. She walked out, slamming the door behind her.

She found the others under the tree like usual. There was still ten minutes left of lunch, so she had decided to join them. She was still shaken up about what Kyo had done and said. She did love him. And he wouldn't have done that if he didn't like her. He would have just stayed away.

She sat down under the tree, not bothering to sit in Haru's lap like usual. Haru looked at her, his eyes searching her face. He didn't get anything out of her eyes, so he decided not to push matters.

Yuki noticed the red mark on her neck. It wasn't there before she left them, and Haru hadn't left the group at all during the lunch.

Alix didn't pay attention to any members of the group, but kept to her thoughts. She wanted to be back with Kyo, but Haru treated her better. He wanted Kyo to treat her nicely. Not ignore her and call her stupid.

She was snapped out of her thoughts, by a pair of lips pressed against hers. It reminded her of what Kyo had done to her, before she realized it was him. The fear she had felt, came rushing back. She pushed the person back, and focused her eyes. Haru was keeling on front of her, watching her carefully, his eyes full of concern.

"Alix. Are you feeling okay?" he asked as she backed away from him and stood up.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking. I'll be okay…Actually. I don't feel that well. Maybe I should go to the nurse." She pressed a hand to her head, trying to block the fear out. Haru stood up and held his hand out to her, but she backed away from him. She was taking Kyo's threat seriously.

"Alix, what's wrong?" he asked, drawing his hand back.

"I just feel kinda sick. I don't wanna throw up on you. I'll just go by my self. I'll be okay." She lied as she grabbed her bag from Uo and walked away from the group by herself. She noticed on her way into the building, the rush of student's and concluded that the bell had rung, and she had spaced out, being why Haru had kissed her.

"Alix?" Yuki asked from behind her. She spun around to face him.

"Yuki. Hi what are you doing here? You should be in class."

"Alix, the second bell hasn't gone yet. You were heading towards the nurse's office, and you just stopped in the corridor. Are you sure you'll be okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

Alix was so thankful she had some one to tell how she felt, but she wasn't so sure how Yuki would react to being told what Kyo did.

"No. I'm fine, really, I'm just a little dizzy. It's that time of month, so maybe that's it. I'll be fine tomorrow." She smiled at him, and turned to the right direction for the sick bay.

"Alix who gave you the hickey?"

Alix dropped her shoulders. "Kyo." She said before walking away from him.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Alix went home straight after school avoiding all of the Sohma's. She got home and crawled into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. She was still so confused as to why Kyo had acted like he did.

After thinking on it till way after dinner, she changed into her night clothes, crawled back into bed, and turned the lights off.

The next day Alix woke to Yuki and Haru sitting on her bed. She groaned at them, rolling over to her side, away from them.

"Alix, Tohru would like for you to come over today. Its' Saturday." Said Yuki as he gave her a gentle shove.

"No. I'm tired." She replied, throwing a pillow at him.

"She wanted to go shopping. She wanted to get a new dress. Please go with her. She doesn't get out much."

"Alright. But you so owe me. Go find me some clothes."

Yuki raised an eyebrow at her, but Haru just got up and walked into her closet. He returned with one of her sundresses, the black one. He threw it at her. She grumbled but slid out of bed and made her way into the bathroom. She came back out, dressed in her dress. She brushed her hair and did it up. She grabbed her sunnies, her purse and her phone, putting them all into one of her handbags. She followed the boys out to the car where Hatori spoke up.

"You might want to get a jacket to wear." He said, looking at her though the mirror.

"Why?" she asked him, as she put her sunnies on.

"That bruise looks nasty. You might want to cover it up so people can't see it."

Alix looked down at her chest, and saw the bruise that had been a hickey the day before. "Oh, shit. I forgot about that damn thing. Thank you for reminding me. I'll be right back." Alix jumped back out of the car and ran back up into the house she returned five minutes later with a scarf and a jacket that went well with the dress. The scarf was positioned so the mark wasn't visible.

She got back in the car, and Hatori drove them all to Shigure's. Inside the house, Hatori pulled her aside, into a room that looked like Shigure had currently called his domain.

"I will not keep our appointment today. You seem to have something else confusing you today, and yesterday too. But I do want to look at that bruise. It is a nasty piece of work."

She nodded at him, and waited for him to return with his bag of tricks, and close the door behind him. She sighed and pulled her scarf off. She undid the top strap to her dress so he could get at it better. She held the dress across her breasts.

"Did Kyo do this?" he asked as he opened his bag and pulled out an antiseptic wipe.

"Yes, I guess Yuki told ya, didn't he?"

"He was concerned for you. You seemed troubled."

"I'm fine," she sighed as he gently wiped the bruise.

"This is a nasty hickey. It's not good for you."

"I didn't ask him to do it!"

Hatori's eyebrows knit together. "He forced this on you?"

"Yes. Please don't say any thing bout it. I'll fix this on my own. You're not gonna put a poultice on it are you?"

"Yes. I will. I've told you hickeys aren't good, and this is a bad one. He almost drew blood." He pulled a small gauze out of his bag along with a small jar of ointment. He applied it to the mark, and allowed her to do her dress back up. "Yuki told me there are bruises on your hips too. Are they Kyo's doing?"

"I have bruises on my hips!"

"Yes, Yuki said they were made from fingers. What did Kyo do to you?"

"He scared me. He did something, and I didn't realize it was him." She tied her scarf back around her neck. "I'll be okay. I'm going to talk to him about it soon. Thank-you for caring." She kissed his cheek and left the room. She found Haru sitting on the verandah. She sat down beside him and took his hand in hers.

"Haru. I need to talk to you."

"About what? You scared me yesterday."

"I'm sorry. I had just been frightened, by one of the guys playing a joke. I was still a little jumpy. I want to talk about us."

"You're dumping me."

"What! No...Actually. Yes, I am. Please listen to me though. It's not working. I've been thinking. About who I really love. I love you, don't get me wrong, but more as a brother, than a boyfriend. I didn't want us to keep going if there is nothing there. I'm sorry."

"Kyo wins again."

"Please, I liked him before we had the argument, and I only just realized that I love him. I know he has his own way of treating people, but if he didn't, he wouldn't be Kyo. You are a sweet person. I don't know why some girl hasn't snatched you up yet."

"Because I didn't let them. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. But we can still be friends. Nothing will change between us. Except maybe the kissing and holding part. But I love you, just as a friend." She lent over and captured his lips in a kiss. He kissed back, and pulled away first.

"See ya." He stood up and walked back in side. Alix felt like shit. She had just dumped the one guy who had treated her right, for some one who treated her like crap. She made a promise to herself, that she would not let any thing come between their friend-ship. Not even Kyo.

She stood up and walked upstairs to Kyo's room. After knocking on the door she opened it and walked in. The room was dark. The curtains were pulled across tightly, not letting any sunlight in. A small huddle was in one of the corners. She knew it was Kyo, but she had no idea why he was like that.

"Kyo?" she asked, wanting an answer before she moved forward. She didn't get it. Se moved forwards stopping just in font of him. She knelt down. "Kyo? What's wrong?"

"Go away." He said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Kyo, I came here to talk to you."

"And I told you to leave!"

Alix frowned. She couldn't see his face, as he was on sitting against the wall, with his head down and in the corner. She couldn't tell what was going on. Just yesterday he wanted her back, now he wanted her to leave. He was so confusing.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

"I asked you to leave. Now do so."

"Kyo! You're confusing me!" she stood up and walked to the window. She pulled the curtains open, letting the sunlight flood the room and brighten it up and walked back to him. "What the hell is going on?"

"I asked you to leave. Now fuck off." He kept his head hidden from her, but his voice was cracking.

"Kyo. I don't understand what's going on. Yesterday you were telling me that I had to dump Haru, that you wanted me back. Now you're telling me to leave. I just dumped the one guy that treated me right, for a bastard that doesn't even want me now. I don't get you."

His head snapped up. His eyes were red, he had been crying. And there were scratches on his face. "You did it?"

"Yes I dumped him. And it broke his heart. What on earth is going on? Now you don't want me?"

Kyo started shaking his head, and stood up. He was only wearing a pair of cargos, no shirt. He made his way to the window, and opened it.

"Kyo! Talk to me. Why did you make me do it, if you're not even going to talk to me? I don't know why I broke up with Haru. He treated me a lot better that what you do."

"I'm sorry." Was all she heard before he climbed out the window. Alix dropped to her knees. She was so confused. Tears poured down her face as she remembered the look in his eyes. He had truly been upset by something, and she wanted to know what. She heard footsteps up the stairs, and knew they were going to come in here. Sure enough the door was opened further. She looked up to see Yuki and Hatori in the door way. She looked back down at her hands.

"I don't know why I bother." She choked out as they came further in to the room.

"Alix, are you okay?" Yuki asked as he knelt in front of her. She looked back up at him.

"He is so confusing."

"Do you want to tell me? What has he done to you? And why is Haru moping downstairs with a bottle of something?"

"I'm so stupid."

"Alix, what did he do to you?" Hatori asked as he too entered the room, after closing the door behind him.

Alix took a deep breath and explained everything, told them everything that happened in the closet. Yuki listened quietly, nodded, and asking her to repeat something when he didn't understand it.

When she finished, she looked at him. He hadn't gotten angry, like she thought he would. Instead he frowned at her.

"I'm sorry about what he did. Trust me when I tell you that he has no idea why he did it."

"I don't get what you're saying."

"Kyo…he suffers a…I don't know how to say this. Since we were five, I noticed that on a particular day, he would act worse than normal. When he was five, it happened when the fifth day of a month fell on a Friday. He would act nothing like what he usually does. It continued to happen, the date changing each year. So when he was seven, it would be the seventh. A day was added each year. Yesterday wasFriday the seventeenth of March. I should have realized he would have done something stupid. I'm sorry I was unable to stop him from doing it. It was terrible, what he did to you, and made you feel."

"So he has no control over it?"

"No. He knows that it happens, he usually stays away from everyone, but I guess he had, you just happened to walk past him at the wrong time."

"But why did he tell me to go away?"

Hatori finally spoke up, after being silent for most of the conversation.

"This would explain his behavior today. He was quite upset over something this morning. I think it was about what he said and did to you yesterday. He is obviously upset that he did it to you. He mustn't have wanted to hurt you."

"Baka. He is an idiot. So he has no control over what he does on that day, but he can remember it and regret it the next day?"

"Yes. He has run off now. He won't be back till he knows you've left again."

"I'm not leaving. I love the idiot. I'm not going to let him stay like this. Kyo, you idiot why didn't you just tell me?"

"He doesn't show his feelings that easily. You should know that Alix."

"I don't care Hari. He is so lucky that I love him, other wise I would go straight back to Haru. He is so stupid. If her had just told me, instead of letting this happen. He is so much like a cat. Changes his mood so damn quick." She missed the quick glances between the two cousins. She stood up and made her way over to his bed. She slid on and curled up into a ball. "I'm not going anywhere. Not till I talk to him."

"Alix you're being stubborn. This isn't like you." Hatori said standing up as well. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I love him Hari. I want to work this out between us. I love the idiot so much." She rubbed her face against his pillow, not caring that her tears were wetting it, as they continued down her cheeks.

"He won't be home for a while. Come down stairs, and say hello to Momiji and Tohru."

"Okay. But as soon as he comes home, I'm talking to him."

Alix went downstairs after a quick trip to the bathroom to wash her face. She greeted Momiji and Tohru. After much coaxing from Yuki and Hatori, she finally agreed to go shopping with Tohru. She pretended to be happy for Tohru's sake, as she knew the girl got upset easily. They went through many different shops, trying on dresses and other outfits. It had been so long since Alix had been so upset that she forgot how much shopping she did when she was in that state. She looked at the pile of bags she had purchased and the bags that Tohru had. She smiled before calling James and asking him to pick her up. The limo arrived shortly and they piled their bags into the back of the limo, and got in as well. They arrived at Shigure's, and they both took Tohru's bags inside. When they got inside, Shigure made a noise to grab her attention. She turned to him, but Yuki came up to her and whispered something into her ear. She dropped the bags she was holding.

"He what!"

**

* * *

Oh mi god. A cliffy! I hate cliffies so much, but I had to end this chapter. Again this chapter wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. Any guesses as to what he did? I don't even now at the moment, I have to make something up. So… um please review and give me suggestions to what he did. **

**Ja Ne**

**Love to all midgets, except _Tashikola_ because she is evil!**

**Kira-Jayde**


	9. What A Cute Kitty!

**Posting the next chapter becausew i fell so energetic, and thakful that it wasn't all deleted. Thank god for computer geeks!**

**So here y'all go. **

**Enjoy **

* * *

Ushinatta Kako Atarashi Mirai

Lost Past, New Future

**("( 'o', )**

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_**"What A Cute Kitty!"**_

**

* * *

Recap: **

They arrived at Shigure's, and they both took Tohru's bags inside. When they got inside, Shigure made a noise to grab her attention. She turned to him, but Yuki came up to her and whispered something into her ear. She dropped the bags she was holding.

"He what!"

* * *

Alix rushed upstairs to his Kyo's room. After opening the door, she found his room empty. His bed was made and a piece of paper on his pillow. He snatched the paper up and read it. Only one word was written on the paper. 

Goodbye.

Alix screamed and scrunched the letter up into a ball. Yuki was standing behind her and was very surprised when she dropped to the floor. She stayed how she was, and ignored everyone that tried to talk to her. A couple of hours passed, and she still hadn't moved. She hadn't shed any tears, but she hadn't said any thing either. Hatori came up and was sitting beside her. He was talking to her about how stupid she was being. She didn't say any thing to him either.

The sun set and Alix still hadn't moved. She had refused dinner and the drink of peppermint tea she was offered. After she was left alone she climbed onto his bed and curled up into a ball, holding his pillow tightly.

Hatori went back up stairs to check on her after he and the others had eaten their dinner. He smiled when he found her asleep. He tucked her in and left her there, closing the door behind him after he left.

The next morning Alix woke to noise down stairs. She was hungry, because she hadn't eaten anything the day before. She walked into the bathroom, and brushed her teeth using Kyo's toothbrush. She ran her fingers through her hair, and walked downstairs, allowing her nose to take her in the direction of the delicious smell wafting out of the kitchen.

Tohru greeted her cheerfully and offered her a plate of breakfast. Alix took it and thanked her. She sat down at the table beside Shigure. Using her chopsticks, she gave him her fried egg, and snatched his bacon. He was unaware of it, as he was reading his newspaper. Momiji however, had caught the action, and decided her wanted her egg, so he snatched it of Shigure's plate. Alix smiled at him, and began eating her breakfast. Yuki came downstairs and greeted Alix, and the others, before taking his breakfast of Tohru and sitting beside Alix.

"So Alix, what are we going to do about your Silly Kitty?" Shigure asked as he put his newspaper down.

"Don't know. At the moment I don't care. I'm just hungry." She replied. "If he wants to leave, that's his choice. It's obvious he doesn't feel the same way about me. Now I know how he felt about Kira. Although, I could understand why she left him. I want to go home and put my purchases away. Tohru, do you want to come over? I want some one to talk to."

Tohru nodded, and so did Momiji. Alix smiled and waited for them to get ready while she took her plate into the kitchen. When they were ready, they said good bye to the others and made their way down the long path to the street. Half way down the path, Alix spotted Kyo walking through the forest. He didn't seem aware that they were walking along the path. Alix decided it was now or never. She stopped the others, and yelled out.

"Kyo Sohma, get your ass here now!" He turned around to face her. Even though they at lest a 100 meters away from each other, she could see his face clearly. He turned to leave. But she yelled out again.

"You leave now and I will never forgive you. You've caused me more pain than the car accident. Get over here now!" He stopped and shook his head and continued walking. "KYO! You're pissing me off. I hope to god I never see your face again!" She screamed and turned back to the others. "Let's go. I really need to go home now. They nodded and followed her home. When Alix got home, she stormed up to her room and began pulling pictures off her wall. Momiji picked one of them up to see that it was a picture of Kyo. Actually all of them were of Kyo. He thought they were wonderful pictures and didn't want her destroying them. Also, she was tearing some of her other pictures. He nodded to Tohru who managed to get her away from the wall and sit her on her bed. Momiji continued to remove the pictures, but at a slower and more careful pace. When he had removed all pictures of Kyo, he put them in a pile on her desk. He walked over to her and sat beside her on the bed.

"Alix. He does love you." He said sadly. All the Sohma's knew that Kyo loved Alix.

"He has a funny way of showing it. I'm going back to America. I thought that if I came here, I would leave the pain behind. Well I did. But I just found more. He has caused me so much pain. I dumped Haru, because he demanded that I do, and now he's sulking, ashamed from his actions. I leaving, and that's that. I'm sick of this place."

"But Alix you've been here less than a year." Tohru pointed out.

"Long enough to have my heart shattered. I love him. He treated me like shit, but I still went back to him. He was my first love, and my last. I will never fall in love again."

"You have no control over love Alix. It just happens."

"I'll make sure it won't happen. I'm sorry. I'm being all whiny. How bout we go raid the fridge. I think I have cheesecake in there somewhere." She jumped back off the bed and ran downstairs. Momiji and Tohru followed, but at a slower speed. In the kitchen Tohru and Momiji found Alix in front of an open fridge, looking through its contents.

After lunch, Tohru and Momiji went home. Alix was now at home by herself. She went up to her room to lie down. The pictures she had torn off her wall were missing. She had no idea where they went, and she couldn't care less. Instead of lying down, she pulled her suitcase down from the top of her closet. She propped it open on the bed and went through her clothes, putting her favorites in the case. She went about carefully taking down her other pictures, making sure not to tear them. She put them in a neat pile and put them in a box. She could hear a car pull into the drive way, and she knew it was some one come to stop her from leaving. She quickly locked the door, and continued. No one was talking her out of leaving. She pulled another suitcase down and put all of her photo frames and possessions in it. Loud knocking on her door had her turning around to make sure it was locked.

"Alix. Stop this nonsense right now," said Hatori through the door. She ignored him and returned to the task at hand. Hatori continued to knock, and talk to her through the door. Finally she finished and closed her suitcases. She moved them to beside the door.

"Alix open the door. We need to talk."

"Sorry. Alix isn't home right now. This is her phone speaking, if you'd like to leave a massage I'll be sure to text it to her for you." She said sarcastically. She flopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. "Hatori go away."

"I will not allow this nonsense to continue. You are not leaving. Open the door please."

"I am leaving. You can't stop me. I'm sick of this place."

"Alix, please open the door."

"No can do. I'm leaving that's final."

"If this is about Kyo…"

"No. I'm just sick of this place. Japan sucks. The people suck, and Kyo sucks."

"So this is about Kyo. Please open the door. This nonsense has to stop here."

Alix sighed heavily. She rolled onto her side and grabbed her phone. She dialed her travel agency to arrange a ticket. Hatori heard her through the door and sighed.

"Alix. Stop this now. Please. This has to stop. You are being childish."

"Well, if being childish means this mess stops, then I'm all for it. I'm sick of this place. Go away." She heard him sigh and walk away. She spoke to her agent and arranged a ticket for Monday night. She gave her details and hung up. She heard talking outside her door. She knew it was Suki and Hari. Next thing she knew her door was being hammered on.

"Alix get your butt out here now!" Suki yelled through the door. "You are not leaving and that's final!"

"Hi Suki. Yes I'm leaving. You can come if you want."

There was silence on the other side, but after a loud sigh Suki's voice came back through.

"Hari won't let me. Come on, just come out. Please! If this is about that orange haired boy….Kyo, you are so in for it."

"This isn't about Kyo. I just want to leave."

"Alix, if you do not come out, I will ring your parents." Hatori said. Alix's eyes widened. He wouldn't.

"You wouldn't dare." She said uncertainly. "You don't have their number any way."

Hatori recited the number, and soon enough Alix was at her door unlocking it. She swung it open.

"Don't call my parents. I won't leave."

Hatori smiled softly. "I thought as much. Now, unpack your things, and I want you downstairs in twenty minutes." He said before leaving.

Alix made a face at his retreating back but did as she was told.

Alix got off easy. She had explained what had happened earlier that day, and Hatori had listened with out saying any thing. He made her cancel her flight and eat an early dinner before taking her over to the Sohma's, along with Suki. She was at down at the table and made to apologize to Tohru and Momiji for scaring them. After ten minutes Hatori went outside and about an hour later, came back with a ruffled Kyo. When he saw Alix his eyes widened, and he turned to leave again. After a quick heated discussion with his older cousin, he growled at him, but headed upstairs. Hatori told her to go up with him, and sort things out. She glared at him, and refused. He pulled his phone out, threatening to call her parents. She swore at him, but got to her feet and went upstairs. She found Kyo in his room, sitting on his window sill. She came in and closed the door. She went over to his bed and sat down on it.

"I guess he wants us to talk."

Kyo remained silent, and continued his staring. After ten minutes of silence, Alix stood up and went over to him. When she saw his face she frowned. His eyes were red, and watery. He was close to crying. She grabbed his hand in hers and bought it to her chest.

"Kyo. I know what happened. You should have just told me how you felt."

He tried to pull his hand back, but she held it tight. "Kyo. Please talk to me. I want to work this out. I love you. Damn it Kyo. Talk to me. I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I want to be with you. Tell me what you want."

"I want this to end." He said finally.

"I see. Okay then. That was all you had to say. I'm sorry." She kissed his hand and put it down on his lap. She turned to leave, but he grabbed her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. He pulled her back.

"Not us. This torment. It's driving me insane. I want us to work too." He said softly, as he continued to stare out the window. He rubbed his thumb gently over hers. "I'm sorry. For putting you through all that pain. I didn't want to. I hate my self for it and I will never forgive myself either."

"I forgive you. Kyo I love you. I want to be with you. Just promise me that you won't do it again."

"I can't. I don't know what I'll do. I love you."

She smiled and kissed him gently. He kissed her back, allowing his other hand to fall to her hip.

"Does thins mean we're back together now?"

"If you want it to." He said softly. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

**POOF**

Once the cloud had cleared from her vision, she saw an orange cat sitting on the windowsill, in Kyo's clothes. The cat's fur was the same color as Kyo's hair. Alix screamed in shock, and passed out.

Hatori heard the scream from Kyo's room, and ran upstairs. He found Kyo, in his zodiac form sitting on the window sill, while Alix lay on the floor. He frowned.

"What happened? Did she hug you?"

Kyo remained silent, staring at Alix's form.

"Kyo. What happened?" He asked again as he moved Alix to the bed and laid her down. "Kyo?"

"She's going to hate me."

"Kyo. Don't talk like that. Just go into the bathroom till you transform back."

Kyo grabbed his clothes in his teeth and exited the room and went into the bathroom. The others came upstairs quietly.

Shigure poked his head in the door. "Is she okay?"

"She passed out. Some one go and tell Kyo it's not his fault. He is in the bathroom. Tohru could you please get a glass of water, I don't want any one other than Suki in here please."

Suki entered the room as every one else left. Suki knew what was going on. Even though she had yet to see it, she knew it happened. She sat on the bed beside Alix and moved some hair from the girls face.

"You're not going to…?" she asked him.

"No. Of course not. She's been through enough. Let's just hope she understands."

Alix started to stir as Tohru returned with a glass of water. Tohru was allowed to stay with her.

"My head hurts." Alix groaned as she opened her eyes.

"You passed out. What do you remember?"

"I hugged Kyo…and he turned into…. Omigod he turned into a cat! I'm dreaming. Please tell me I'm dreaming."

"No Alix you are not dreaming. It's real. And I think its time we explained it to you."

Hatori explained the curse of the zodiac to Alix. She was curious about it, about who of the Sohma's transformed as well. She ended up correcting him once or twice about the old fairy tale. But she seemed completely okay with it.

"If you are okay with it, why did you pass out?" Suki asked. "Wait. What did he look like?"

"The cat in my dreams and the cat that I drew. He looks exactly like the cat. It was just shock. Nothing else." She looked around for the orange feline. "Where is he?"

"In the bathroom. He'll be out in a minute. You need to tell him that you are okay with it."

"Okay with it? I think it's awesome!" she jumped off the bed and ran for the bathroom. After getting in the bathroom, she found Kyo back to his normal self sitting on the floor of the shower. He was fully dressed. He looked up as she came over to him. He backed away from her, but she wouldn't have it. Instead she hugged him tightly.

**POOF**

She held the orange cat close to her chest patting him gently.

"Aww. What a cute kitty. Aren't you just the cutest thing!" She squealed happily.

Kyo struggled to get away from her. "Let go of me."

"No, Kyo I love you. I don't care if you turn into a cat as long as I can hug you when ever I want."

"You're okay with it?" he asked softly, stopping his struggling and looking up at her.

"Yes I'm okay with it Silly Kitty. Hey I guess that name is gonna stick now. You are so cute!"

"Let me go already."

Alix sighed, but kissed his head and put him on the floor.

**POOF**

Once the cloud vanished, Alix was looking at a very naked Kyo. Her eyes widened.

"Um…wow?" she said shakily. "Hari didn't tell me you transform naked. I guess I could live with that though. You have a great body."

Kyo just sighed as he pulled his clothes on again for the second time that day.

"Horny virgin," he muttered.

"I heard that Silly Kitty. Hey, there are thirteen members of the zodiac. Oooh! Who's the rabbit?" she asked jumping to her feet and looking at the other three Sohma's at the bathroom door. Momiji smiled at her.

"That would be me."

"Oh! Kawaii! Can I hug you?"

"Not today Alix," said Hatori from behind his cousins. "Maybe tomorrow. Right now you and Kyo need to talk."

"But we did. We're cool. Hey what animal is Haru?" she looked at Shigure. "You're the dog."

"How did you guess?"

"Dunno. Ohmigod! It's you guys I've been drawing!"

"Yes. How about we go downstairs for some tea." Hatori said, heading down the stairs to the living room. The three girls and the other Sohma's followed Hatori downstairs. At the table in the living room, Alix sat herself in Kyo's lap, with his arms wrapped tight around her. Momiji sat next to her playing thumb wars with her while Tohru made some tea.

Alix was chatting excitedly with Momiji about the zodiac curse, about who transformed into which animal. After the Sohma's ate dinner, Hatori decided it was time to go. Alix pouted at him.

"Can Kyo stay over tonight? Please?"

"It's not up to me." He said simply.

"Suki, can he stay over, he can come to school tomorrow. Pleeeaase?"

Suki sighed and gave in. "Okay, he can stay over, but he better get his stuff like now."

Alix beamed at her and grabbed Kyo's hand and dragged him upstairs to his room. Once she opened the door, she leapt onto his bed. He shook his head at her as he went about getting his stuff for the next day. When he finished he went over to his bed.

"Are you sniffing my pillow again?"

"But it smells like you. I like it. We better go, or Suki will change her mind." She kissed him quickly and ran out of his room and downstairs again. He followed her at his normal pace and wasn't surprised to see Alix begging Shigure to hug him. His older cousin said no. Alix frowned, and pouted at him. When Suki saw Kyo waiting, she told Alix to get her butt outside. Kyo followed, and Alix slipped her hand in his. She smiled up at him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Yeah, I love you too." He whispered back.

It was still sun out when they left, so they decided to walk to Alix's. When they got there the sun had just set. Alix lead him up to her room.

Kyo saw her wall bare, and free of pictures, and her dresser empty.

"Where's all your stuff?" he asked, putting his bag on her desk.

"Ah, that. I kinda wanted to leave. Hari talked me out of it. I haven't put everything back yet. I'm not going any more," she added when he frowned. He nodded and picked up one of her drawings that were in the now open box. It happened to be the one of the cat and the little girl.

"It's weird, knowing that I was drawing you all along. But I still think they're cute. Hey, you gonna tell me who turns into what?"

"No. You can find out for yourself. Tohru did."

"Okay. I wish Hari had told me about transforming naked. Mind you, I didn't mind the view."

"You are a horny virgin. I don't know what I'll do with you."

"Well," she said as she walked over to him, sitting on the desk in front of him. She pulled the bottom of his shirt up, showing her his lean stomach. "You could fuck me senseless."

"Nope. That is when your 25. Not before. I'm thirsty, got any milk?"

"Hey, if I hug you, and you turn into a cat, will you drink it out of a saucer?"

"Hell no. And you ain't hugging me either."

"Oh, but I think you make a cute kitty. Please? I'll rub your tummy."

"Hmm, tempting, but no. Not happening."

"Oh, you're so mean to me." She said, moving her hands to his hips. "Alright. You can have some milk, but I wanna kiss first."

Kyo shook his head, rolling his eyes but leaned in. Alix stopped him, ran to the door and locked it. She went back to him, and sat back as she had been. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Some one always interrupts." She said before crashing her lips to his. He kissed back eagerly, moving his hands to rest on her hips. Alix felt a small amount of pain when he applied some pressure to her hips. She winced and pulled away. He looked her strangely.

"Are you okay?" he asked, removing his hands from where they rested.

"Yeah, I think I might have a bruise or two there, let me check." She kissed him again before going into the bathroom and closing the door. When she came back out, she was wearing her sleeping clothes. She frowned at him, before lying down on her bed. He looked at her, before taking his bag into the bathroom and changing. He cam back out in a singlet and boxers. He chucked his bag onto the ground at the end of her bed, before sliding on next to her.

"So?" He asked. "Any bruises?"

She nodded.

"Are they bad?"

She shook her head quickly.

"Can I see?" Alix bit her lip, but did lower the side of her trackies so he could see the five finger bruises adorning her hip. He winced. "Ouch. They must hurt."

"Yeah. A little bit. It's okay. I'll live."

"How did you get them?" he asked, lightly tracing one of them.

"You wouldn't want to know."

"Yeah, I do actually. How did you get them?"

Alix sighed. "On Friday. You gave them to me." She frowned as he removed his hand, and moved back slightly. "Kyo, its okay. I've forgiven you." She pulled her pants back up.

"I haven't forgiven myself."

"I know. Come on. We'll get some milk." She slid off the bed and motioned for him to do the same.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Alix poured Kyo a glass of milk, and some orange juice for herself. She drank hers slowly, while Kyo finished his quite quickly. She poured him another one, smiling at him.

"You sure you won't drink it out of a saucer?" she asked as she handed it to him.

He shook his head. "No."

"Okay then. Just making sure." She smiled at him, before finishing her drink and rinsing it. She rinsed Kyo's empty glass as well, and led him back upstairs. She closed the door and slid into bed, pulling the cover up over her body. Kyo glanced around in hope of a spare bed, but didn't find any. He frowned, and got into the bed beside Alix. He rolled on his side away from her. Alix whimpered, clapping the lights off and moving so her back was touching Kyo's. She fell into a deep sleep, and didn't notice Kyo turn around, and pull her back into his chest before he fell asleep.

**

* * *

Another chapter done and ready to post. This story has lasted the longest so far. I told you they would get back together, not to mention her reaction to his transforming. That was kinda my reaction to the anime, so I put it in. **

**Ja Ne**

**Love to all midgets, except _Tashikola_ because she is evil!**

**Lots of love to _Staralinga_ for her evil bitchyness, in rubbing in the fact that her puter works, while mine is always fucking up. Boo on you, evil witchling.**

**Kira-Jayde**


	10. Cleaning? How Fun!

**

* * *

**

Ushinatta Kako Atarashi Mirai

Lost Past, New Future

**("( 'o', )**

_**Chapter Eight:**_

**_Cleaning? How Fun (!)_**

**

* * *

Recap: **

Downstairs in the kitchen, Alix poured Kyo a glass of milk, and some orange juice for herself. She drank hers slowly, while Kyo finished his quite quickly. She poured him another one, smiling at him.

"You sure you won't drink it out of a saucer?" she asked as she handed it to him.

He shook his head. "No."

"Okay then. Just making sure." She smiled at him, before finishing her drink and rinsing it. She rinsed Kyo's empty glass as well, and led him back upstairs. She closed the door and slid into bed, pulling the cover up over her body. Kyo glanced around in hope of a spare bed, but didn't find any. He frowned, and got into the bed beside Alix. He rolled on his side away from her. Alix whimpered, clapping the lights off and moving so her back was touching Kyo's. She fell into a deep sleep, and didn't notice Kyo turn around, and pull her back into is chest before he fell asleep.

* * *

"Kyo-Kyo!" 

"What?"

"Silly Kitty!"

"What damn it?"

Alix frowned at her boyfriend's back from her position in his bedroom doorway. Kyo was playing with her laptop in his room. He hadn't even bothered to turn around. At least he was answering to her pet names.

"Do I have to hug you?"

"No. What do you want?"

"I want attention. You've been on that thing since yesterday."

"I'll show you attention later."

"Fine. I'm going to flirt with Haru." She said, turning to leave.

Kyo snapped the laptop shut and was on his feet a second later. When he turned around to protest, he was presented with a lovely view of Alix's long slender legs. She was wearing a pair of denim shorts. She smirked at him.

"See what you missed? I've been prancing around in these all morning."

"What's with the shorts?" he asked, walking over to her, where she was currently leaning against the door frame.

"Tohru wants to clean the house. I offered to help and you too."

"Last time that happened I was pushed into the door and broke it."

"Hopefully that won't happen this time. Come on." She grabbed his hand and led him downstairs.

In the living room, the others had already started by moving most of the furniture out side. Alix and Kyo pitched in. The two girls did most of the dusting and cleaning while the four boys moved the furniture around. Shigure had run off somewhere, no doubt to torment his manager, Mii.

They took a break at lunch. Tohru and Alix made a quick lunch and some iced tea. Uo and Hana rocked up, just as they finished eating. Uo gave Kyo shit as always, resulting in Kyo and Yuki getting into an argument. Alix broke it up by standing in front of Kyo. Of course Kyo told to her fuck off. She threatened him with hugging Momiji. And he dropped the matter real fast.

Over the three months that Kyo and Alix were together, Alix had developed a habit of hugging the rabbit. She would hold Momiji and pet his rabbit form for hours on end. It bugged the hell out of Kyo.

At four o'clock they finished. Shigure entered the living room to see Alix lying on the floor with her tank top folded double over her breasts, showing off her flat stomach and shiny belly ring. Momiji was lying next to her, playing with her hair. Yuki was sitting next to Tohru at the table. Kyo had Alix's laptop in front of him, and Haru, Uo and Hana had disappeared.

"So, I see my house is nice and clean. Except for the litter of teens spread out in my living room. Are we going to order dinner?"

"Yeah, I'm too tired to cook. I know Tohru is too," Alix yawned from the floor.

"No, I can cook." Tohru said.

"Tohru, you're buggered. Just admit it. I'm paying for dinner. Shigure, go order what ever you want." Shigure smiled happily and made his way to the phone.

Alix yawned loudly. "Kyo-Kyo."

"What do you want now?"

"I was gonna say I love you, but if it's such a bother, I won't. Momiji."

"Yeah, Alix?"

"I love you, you cute little bunny. Seeing as how my Silly Kitty doesn't want my love, you can have it."

"I don't think so, bitch." Kyo said from the laptop. "You can sleep in Tohru's room next time."

"Maybe I'll sneak into Yuki's. I'm sure he'd love the company." She stopped suddenly. "Can any one else hear that?"

The room went silent, and sure enough, a sound was coming from upstairs. It sounded like a song.

"Aw shit."

"What is it?"

"My phone. It can stay up there. If they want me that bad, they'll ring back. I wonder what Shigure is ordering for dinner, I hope it's something nice."

Shigure voice carried in from the foyer, along with a girl's voice. Alix recognized it immediately. And she wasn't in the mood to see her again. She got to her feet, and went to the door leading outside.

"Alix, where are you going?" Yuki asked.

"She's here. I don't want to see her again."

Kyo's head snapped up. "Kagura is here?"

"Yes. I'll see you guys later."

"Oh, no you don't. I'm going with you." Kyo snapped her laptop shut and took it with him as he followed Alix into the hall way and upstairs to his room.

Inside Kyo's room, Alix turned to face him as he put the laptop on his bed.

"I don't want to see her. I'll kill her if she says anything about my family."

"Alix calm down. You don't have to see her. We'll just stay up here."

"Why is she here? Does she know that I'm here?"

"Alix. Drop it. Come on, stop please." He put his hands on her shoulders, when her phone rang again. He picked it up and answered it. It was Hatori, wanting to let Alix know that Kagura was on her way over. He told his cousin that she was already here. Hatori sighed, and hung up. He dropped the phone on to his bed. "Alix."

"What Kyo?"

He chewed his lip. "Will you please tell me what happened?"

"The accident? No. I'm not ready." She shook her head.

"Please. I want to know. I know that it still hurts you, but I want to know. Will you tell me?"

"No. I'm not ready. I don't want to. Please don't ask me to." She moved away from him to stand by the window. He came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist and resting his chin gently on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too, I'm just not ready. It is bad enough I have to talk to Hari about it. I hope she leaves soon. If she doesn't, you'll have to take the money down to Shigure."

"I ain't going anywhere near her. She'll smother me."

"Well what are we going to do up here?"

"You could give me a massage. I think I pulled something."

She smiled at him, shaking her head. "Anything to get me touching you."

Kyo pulled his shirt off and went over to his bed, lying down on his stomach after placing her phone and lap top on the floor carefully. Alix sighed and went over to the bed; she sat down on his cargo clad butt, folding her legs on either side of his hips. She massaged his back and shoulders. He sighed in content, resting his head on his arms. Alix continued her administrations, and soon enough, he was emitting something like a purr. A pair of orange cat ears appeared on his head with a tiny pop.

"You know, you make a cute cat." She said, smiling at the furry appendages.

"What are you going on about?"

"Your little cat ears, they're cute."

"Yeah, they pop up. Don't touch 'em."

"Please? I wanna touch 'em. I wanna tweak 'em. Just this once, please?"

He groaned. "Once and once only."

Alix squealed softly, and gently touched one of his little ears. It was soft and warm. She touched the other one with her other hand, tweaking the pair of them. They suddenly disappeared with another pop. She frowned.

"They went away. Oh well." She went back to her task of kneading the soft skin on his back. Her butt was getting numb, so she squirmed a bit, trying to get in a comfy spot. He groaned louder this time.

"Don't do that," he said his voice slightly husky. Alix stopped moving. She realized what she did.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it."

His voiced was strained. "It's okay. Just don't do it again."

She got off him and the bed. "I'm finished any way." She walked back over to the window, and sat on the sill. Kyo flipped on to his back, resting the back of his head on his hands. Alix smiled at him from her spot. The voices from downstairs carried up into the room. It didn't sound like any one had brought her up. Yet. She sighed heavily.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked.

"Dunno. There isn't really that much to do up here. Unless we fuck around."

"That's up to you."

She shook her head softly, her hair falling over her shoulder. "We could play on my lap top. You seem so fascinated by it."

"Well come on." Kyo sat up, and lent back against the wall at the head of the bed. He moved the laptop in front of him as he waited for her to come over. Alix sat in front of him, and rested against him.

It was an hour before any one came upstairs. It was Yuki, telling them that dinner had arrived and that Kagura had left. They came down to the table and began eating. It turned out Shigure ended up paying, instead of alerting Kagura to Alix's presence in the house. Alix paid him back, not taking no for an answer, when he refused the money. After dinner and the containers had been put in the bin, Alix pulled Shigure aside in his room.

"What's wrong?" he asked her as she shut the door.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Well go ahead then."

"Would it be okay with you, if I wanted to live here, temporarily?"

"Why on earth would you want to live here? This place is one of the worst."

"I'm alone, most of the time at my house. And there is only so much you can do with a ton of money. I want to stay here, if it's okay with you. I can pay rent and board, that's no problem. I can pay more, if needed. Please let me stay. Please Shigure?" Alix had pulled her best puppy-dog eyes, making sure to tear up a bit as well.

Shigure's face softened at the sight of hers. "But where will you stay? In Tohru's room?"

"Actually, I was thinking Kyo's. But Tohru's is good too. So can I please stay?"

"Alright, you may stay."

"Thank you so much!"

Shigure was knocked over as Alix leapt on him, hugging him tightly.

POOF

Alix pet the black dog as the cloud of smoke vanished. She hugged him around the neck and kissed his nose. The bedroom door opened and Yuki's head came into view.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at the sight that greeted him.

"Yes! Everything is fine, Prince Boy." She turned to Shigure and kissed his nose again. "Thank you."

Yuki shook his head as Alix stood up and left the room to find Kyo.

Alix found Kyo in the garden, practicing his martial arts. She sat down on the verandah and watched him. She loved the way his body moved, practicing the movements he had been taught. Yuki sat down beside her.

"Hey," she said to him, smiling in is direction.

"Hey, yourself. How are you and Kyo doing?"

"Fine. He's a lot better than what he was."

"I know. He doesn't fight with me as much. He still won't talk to me, but it's a start. He's getting better with you as well. He doesn't yell as much. And you haven't argued in three months. That's really good."

"Yeah, it is. He still isn't big with kissing me in front of others. But he'll let me kiss him. I'm happy that I'm with him."

"We all are. You are good for him. What was going on with Shigure?"

"Ah, that…you'll have to wait and see. I want to tell Kyo first, see what he thinks, and then I'll see if I go with it. If he doesn't like it, then it won't happen."

"Alright then. Tell Kyo to stop and warm down. It's getting too dark."

"Okay." She stood up and made her way to Kyo. She waited for him to face her. He stopped when he did, panting slightly from the work out. His bangs were hanging in his eyes.

"What?" he asked her as she moved to stand in front of him. She smiled up at him.

"It's getting dark. Warm down, and come inside. I'll have to go home soon."

"Alright. Go get your stuff ready. I'll be up in a few."

She kissed him softly and walked back to the verandah. She watched him begin his stances to warm down, before walking back upstairs to pack her things up. She finished quickly, going into the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth with Kyo's toothbrush. She finished and turned around to find him standing in the door way.

"Do you usually use my toothbrush?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest, eyebrow raised.

"Yes. Is that a problem?" she asked, walking over to him, with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Not really, it's only fair that I can use yours."

"Well its not here, is it? Come on help me take my stuff downstairs. I have to ask you something."

"What?"

"Well. I have asked Shigure if it would be okay if I lived here, temporarily. He was okay with it, but I want to know what you think first. Will it be okay with you?"

"You want to live here?"

"Yeah. I'm always alone at my house. And when ever we sleep over we always share a bed. If you don't want me to, just say so."

"You want to stay here, and sleep in my room? That means I'm going to see you 24/7, right?"

"Yeah. It was stupid. I'm sorry for suggesting it. Come on, I have to go home now." Alix pushed passed him, not waiting for his answer and went into his room. She had been sure that he would be okay with it. She had obviously been reading him wrong. She grabbed her overnight bag and laptop and went downstairs. Suki was waiting for her, talking with Shigure. Alix smiled at her.

"Hello, are you ready to leave?" Suki asked her.

"Yep. Got all my stuff."

"Said good bye to your boyfriend?"

Alix frowned slightly. "No. Not yet."

"Well hurry up then. I'm not going to wait for ever." Suki took her bags and shooed her back up the stairs. Alix looked in his room, but couldn't find him. She sighed and went back downstairs. He wasn't there either.

"I can't seem to find him. He must be in the bathroom. I'll see him tomorrow any way. I didn't get much sleep last night, and I'm tired. Let's go."

"Alright then, come on kiddo."

Alix followed Suki out to the car and got in the front seat. She put her seat belt on and closed the door. Suki hopped in a few minutes afterward and handed Alix a piece of paper. Alix glanced at it before leaving it on her lap. Suki started the car and drove down the driveway.

"Ya gonna read it?"

"No, not really." She answered, looking out the window.

"You and Kyo didn't have another argument did you?"

"No, of course not. I asked Shigure if I could live with them, and he said yes. I asked Kyo what he though of it, and he didn't seem too happy about it. I thought he would be okay with it. I was obviously wrong. It's okay."

"Well that note is from him, so are ya going to read it, or can I?"

"You can. But not when you're driving."

"That's fine. I'll read it when we get home." She pulled into the drive way leading to the huge mansion. She stopped the car and read the note. She smiled.

"He's okay with you living with them. He said that he'd be happy if you did." She handed the note to her younger charge. The black haired girl read the note slowly, before smiling softly and folding the note back up gently.

Upstairs in her room, Alix put her stuff away and her laptop back on her desk. She put the note in her top drawer in a box. She went into the bathroom, having a shower and changing into a short silk night dress. She went back downstairs to get a glass of orange juice, before heading back up to her nice warm bed, slipping between the blankets.

000000..00000000

The next morning, Alix was woken gently by a dip in the bed as some one climbed in with her. She ignored them, and tried to go back to sleep. A soft tickling in her ear stopped that from happening. She groaned.

"Go away and let me sleep damn it."

"Nah, I can't do that. That would make me a nice boyfriend."

"Kyo, go away or I'll kill you. I don't like being woken up."

"Tough. We were going to the movies, or maybe you forgot?"

"I forgot. I hate waking up." She rolled over to him. He was laying on his side, with his head cradled in his hand, a feather in the other. He smiled at her.

"Are you going or get up, or am I just going to sleep with you?"

"Sleep sounds good. What's the time?" she asked, stretching out in the bed. She mewled as her shoulder cracked audibly. He raised an eyebrow at the sound.

"Ten. I've been here since nine."

"Nine? What on earth for?"

"Well we were going to go at nine thirty. I guess that's not happening."

"No. I feel like shit at the moment. My back is killing me." She arched forward, her spine making it-self noticed by aching and letting off another crack. Kyo rolled her over on to her stomach, and pulled her beside him. He dropped the feather behind him, and used his hand to knead her shoulder. She moaned loudly as her aching muscles began to feel better. He moved to her other shoulder, after he was happy that the first one had loosened up enough. He had reduced her to a puddle of moans and mewls by the time he finished her whole back. He sat up so he could move both his thumbs up the length of her back, on either side of her spine. Her back gave its last few cracks, and she un-tensed, rolling back into his chest.

"Thank you. My back was killing me. Maybe I should get up so we can catch the later screening yeah?"

"I don't care at the moment. Staying here is kinda nice."

"Yeah, it is. Maybe we could just stay home today. We can go to the movies next week."

"If you want to. But what are we going to do here?"

"I have internet, I have food and I have a wide screen TV with surround sound. I have no idea what we could do here. Think of something."

"I have an idea, but I don't know what you will think."

"Well tell me, and I'll think about it." She gasped as his mouth latched itself on to the back of her neck. His hands slid to her hips, pulling her back against him tightly. Her toes curled at the sensations running through her body from her stomach to her toes and back. He laved at her neck, nibbling on the soft skin there. Alix was thoroughly turned on by that point, and was panting slightly. This was as far as she had ever gotten. She didn't know if she was ready for it to continue. His tongue traced the shell of her ear, stopping at her lobe to nibble. She giggled and nudged him gently. He stopped, moving his hand to slide up her side, coming to a halt at her breasts. She waited for him to go further. But he didn't.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked softly.

"Yeah. It's fine. It feels nice…but I don't want to get carried away. I'm not ready."

"Then I'll stop." He moved his hand back to her hip, squeezing gently. Alix rolled underneath his arm to face him. She kissed his chin gently. She was curious to know what his body felt like. Placing an arm on his hip, she silently asked him if she could touch him. He nodded, pulling her mouth into a brain scrambling kiss. Sliding up, under his shirt, Alix's hand came in contact with smooth, warm skin over taught muscles that clenched underneath her touch. She made her way to his chest, where she could felt his heart beating- no pounding- in his chest. She smiled and pulled away.

"You feel nice." She said softly.

"I know. Come one, we'll go downstairs, and watch a movie." He kissed her again, before getting out of bed and standing up. She smiled at him, snuggling further into the blankets. "Out of bed woman, now, or I go home."

"You love me. Alright, fine." She got out of her warm bed and walked over to him. His eyes traveled down to the bottom of her nightdress, and back up to her face. "Pervert."

"That's the damn dog, not me." He growled. She smiled at him, walking past to go to her closet.

Downstairs, Kyo and Alix were sitting down in the living room, cuddled up on the sofa. Suki had made Alix some breakfast and shooed them into the living room. They had decided on Blazing Saddles, because Alix refused all the movies he wanted due to scenes with car accidents. He gave in, and just pulled her close, smiling down at her as she snuggled into his chest, resting her head under his chin.

**

* * *

Yahoo! Another chapter finished.  
Big thanks to Fenikkusuken, for letting me borrow Fenik. I had fun with him. **

Fenik: Yo. Yeah lots of fun. But I think my owner might be missing me.

Kira: Well she can just wait. Your owner said I could play with you for a bit, so thats what I plan to do.

Fenik: But we played all your board games, and I kicked your ass in monopoly.

Kira: Only because I was tired. I should let you play against Tash. Then you won't win. But I came up with another game.

Fenik: What's this one called?

Kira: Kira-versus-Fenik-in-writing-smut!

Fenik: I don't write smut.

Kira: But I do! so I'm going to win. Maybe your owner could give you some hints, she writes good stuff.

Fenik: I will not take hints off my owner about writing smut. I would rather perform it.

Kira: Well in that case...(Winks at the gorgeous demon standing opposite her)...I'll end the chapter and we can go 'play'. So until next time, Ja Ne and love to all midgets, except Tashikola because she is evil!

Fenik: Who is Tashikola?

Kira: My wife, but we won't get into that!( Drags Fenik away to her bedroom.)


	11. The Monkey's A Guy?

**Ushinatta Kako Atarashi Mirai**

Lost Past, New Future

**("( 'o', )**

_**Chapter Nine:**_

_**The monkey's a…guy?**_

**Recap: **

"You love me. Alright, fine." She got out of her warm bed and walked over to him. His eyes traveled down to the bottom of her nightdress, and back up to her face. "Pervert."

"That's the damn dog, not me." He growled. She smiled at him, walking past to go to her closet.

Downstairs, Kyo and Alix were sitting down in the living room, cuddled up on the sofa. Suki had made Alix some breakfast and shooed them into the living room. They had decided on Blazing Saddles, because Alix refused all the movies he wanted due to scenes with car accidents. He gave in, and just pulled her close, smiling down at her as she snuggled into his chest, resting her head under his chin.

**Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ Ψ **

The next day Kyo helped Alix pack some of her things to move to Shigure's; a small wardrobe, a bigger bed, a new dresser, some bits and bobs and most of her clothes. He helped her load it into the van Suki was driving. Yuki helped them to take them upstairs and set them up; he left to allow Alix to put her things away. Alix came downstairs into the living room where Tohru had a cup of tea waiting for her. She pulled out a check and handed it to Shigure. His eyes widened. Alix frowned.

"Is it not enough? I can make it more."

"Alix, this is a big amount. I can't accept this." He said giving her back the check.

Her frowned deepened. "It's not that much really. If you really want I can lower it."

Kyo pulled Alix into his lap, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "Alix, how much did you offer him?"

"It's not much. But if he wants less, I can do that. I don't really mind." She ripped the check up slowly, and grabbed her check book out of her handbag. She filled out another check and showed Shigure. He frowned but accepted it with a sigh. Alix smiled, filling out the rest of the check. She then handed it to him, and put the book back in her bag. She kissed his cheek, and sat back down in Kyo's lap.

They ended up playing a round of cards. Alix was winning, rubbing it in as well. Kyo didn't join in. He was quiet content to just hold Alix, and no one dared say anything about it. The room filled with the soft chimes of the doorbell. Tohru excused her self to answer it. She returned shortly with a tall girl with light brown hair, wearing an elegant looking kimono. Alix smiled at her. Tohru showed her to the table and asked her to sit.

"Alix, this is Ritsu Sohma. Ritsu, this is Alix Johnson."

"Hi-ya! Nice to meet you," Alix said smiling at Ritsu. "How are you today?"

"I'm fine thank you. It's nice to meet you too," was the soft reply from Ritsu.

"I love your hair," Alix said, as Ritsu played with a lock of her long light brown hair.

"It's nothing special really. It's nothing to look at."

"No. Don't say that. Your hair is lovely. Isn't it Kyo?"

"His hair is ugly. You need to get a life, Alix."

"Oh I am so sorry! I did not realize that my being here upset you so! Please forgive me!" Ritsu stood up abruptly and seemed to have a fit of some sort as she continued to lay apologies to Kyo and everyone else in the room, her voice getting quiet loud and whiny. It was beginning to hurt Alix's ears. Shigure however stood up, making his way over to the apologizing fit of kimono; standing with his hands held like he was holding a gun, he gently poked Ritsu in the side. Ritsu shut up immediately, and slumped to the floor. Shigure sat back down as Ritsu sat back up, her head bowed and apologized in a soft voice to Alix for getting carried away.

Alix glared at Kyo before getting out of his lap to sit beside Ritsu, placing a hand gently on the kimono clad shoulder beside her.

"Would you let me play with your hair for a bit please?" Alix asked, pleading silently with her blue eyes.

"If it would please you Miss Alix, then yes you may."

"Thank you. Let me get my brush." Alix bolted upstairs to get her brush, and came back down, sitting behind Ritsu to begin running her brush through the caramel colored locks. She smiled happily, continuing her actions. She played happily with Ritsu's hair for a bout an hour, before Tohru suggested some tea. Alix helped her make it and carry it out to the living room. She wasn't prepared for some one walking into her as she made her way through the door. The tray clattered to the ground with a loud crash, the delicate tea cups breaking and shattering. Alix stumbled as Ritsu entered another apologetic fit; her feet landing on the broken bits of crockery. Ritsu wouldn't stop, so Alix moved forward, ignoring the pain in her feet as the broken pieces dug further into the soles of her feet to hug Ritsu in a kind way, hoping to show her that it wasn't her fault.

POOF

A large cloud obscured her vision as always, as Alix held on to what she knew was the zodiac form of a Sohma. It was furry, and sleek, and when the cloud cleared she was happy to see a small monkey sitting in her arms.

"Oh, kawaii! A monkey! Aren't you so pretty with your little tail and your ears." Alix squealed as she touched the offending appendages.

Kyo grumbled form his spot on the floor, flopping onto his back. "Stupid bitch, fascinated by stupid animals."

"You didn't seem to mind the other day when it was you I was holding," Alix smirked as he blushed slightly and turned his head away.

The monkey Ritsu hopped from her arms to the floor, where the inevitable change back took place.

POOF

The second cloud cleared. And Alix was presented with a view of all that was Ritsu.

"Ohmigod he's a guy!" Alix yelped, covering her face with her hands quickly. "The monkey's a…guy? How come he wears girly clothes then?"

"Ritsu prefers women's clothing Alix. How about we tend to your feet?" Shigure said, helping her to walk over to the table as Ritsu pulled his kimono back on. She sat down beside Kyo, pulling her feet into her lap so she could see the pieces of porcelain poking out of the bottom of her feet.

"Ouchies. It hurts. So much blood." Shigure came back with a medical kit and began to gently wipe the blood from her feet.

"Stupid girl. That's what you get for being nice." Kyo said from beside her. He sighed and took the tweezers off Shigure, sitting up and pulling Alix's foot into his lap, where he began to slowly and gently remove all traces of the broken cups from her foot. She smiled at him when he wiped her foot clean, put gauze on it, and then repeated the process on the other foot. Once he finished and put the pieces into the waste basket Tohru was holding for him, Alix lent forward and captured his lips in a kiss. Shigure started muttering perverted comments, and Yuki just sighed. Instead of pulling away like she usually did, she forced her tongue past his lips into his mouth, moving so she was straddling his lap. Ritsu and Tohru blushed, turning away. Yuki sighed louder this time, and Shigure laughed happily. Kyo pulled away finally, glaring softly at her.

"Do you have to do that?"

"Do what, kiss you in public?" He nodded. "Yep! I have to show every one that I love you." She smiled at him, kissing his lips gently before sliding off his lap, and standing up. Her feet hurt, but not as much now that nothing was poking into her flesh. She winced slightly, but ignored the pain. She went over o the mess at the door way and began to clean it up, by putting the broken cups and their pieces onto the tray. Tohru helped, by mopping up the spilt tea and the drops of Alix's blood. Ritsu apologized again, and said that it was time for him to leave. Alix didn't want him to leave just yet.

"Ritsu, please don't leave. Stay for some tea, please?" she asked from her spot in the door way.

"No. I'm afraid I must leave. I've done enough damage."

Alix frowned, but took the tray into the kitchen. She busied her self with putting the broken stuff into the bin, and getting out new cups and pouring the tea again. She took her time doing the job, and when she came back out, she wasn't surprised to Ritsu not there. She sat down at the table beside Shigure after pouring the tea.

"Alix, don't be upset, that's just how Ritsu is. You'll get to now him better; I think he likes you, so he might be around a lot."

"Another Sohma that likes me, that makes it four now." She shook her head softly. She looked over at Kyo, who seemed to be watching her intently. She stuck her tongue out at him, and smiled when he stuck his back out at her.

That morning went by fast. Just after lunch the room filled again with the sound of the doorbell chimes. Alix sighed from her spot in Kyo's embrace. They were sitting up against the wall with Alix in Kyo's lap and her laptop in hers. Kyo was resting his chin on her shoulder as he versed her in a game. Yuki went to answer it this time. Alix could care less who it was this time. When Yuki came back in, he was accompanied by Kagura and Hatori. Alix's head snapped up hen she heard Hatori's voice, and she found out who else was there. She whispered it to Kyo, who looked up as well. He groaned.

"We'll just see what happens. I won't let her hurt you again." He whispered back. Alix said nothing, but turned her attention back to the game. She didn't want to see Kagura again, because she didn't want to know what else she would say about her. Or her family.

"Hello Hari," Shigure said from his spot at the table.

"Hello, Shigure," he replied sitting down at the table beside his cousin. He looked over at his cousin and his charge, quiet happy with each other's company. He smiled softly. "Kagura come sit down."

Kagura glared at Alix before sitting down at the table with her cousins.

"What brings you two here?" asked Shigure as Tohru disappeared to make some more tea.

"I think Alix and Kagura need to talk."

"Not happening," Kyo said.

"You have no say in this Kyo. This is between Kagura and Alix."

"Damn I do have a say in this. Alix is my girlfriend. I'm not letting her near Kagura."

Kagura frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Kyo, I don't think Hari will leave them unsupervised. We all know what happened last time. I don't think we want a repeat."

"Hari, why do I have to do this?" Alix asked finally. "You know how it affects me. You of all people should understand that I don't want to bring it up."

"You do not have to bring up the accident Alix; I would just like you two to work this argument out."

"I don't want anything to do with her. She said shit about my family. If she says anything more, I will kill her."

"I don't really want to talk to you either, but that's my Kyo you're snuggling with."

"Well why is he over with me then? Shouldn't he be keeping you comfy?"

"Shut it bitch. Hatori I'm leaving."

"Sit down Kagura." Hatori answered, taking the cup of tea from Tohru. "I want you upstairs in Kyo's room in ten minutes. All three of you."

"What ever Hari," Alix replied. She sighed loudly. "Why don't we just do it here then?" She stood up and walked over to the table. She sat down next to Shigure, and across from Kagura.

"I don't think it wise to do this here."

"Shut it Hari. Okay bitch face, why do you hate me so much?"

"You are getting friendly with my Kyo."

"Okay let me explain this to you. You are cousins. Can you saw ew? It is wrong to date your cousin. It is wrong to be fixated on him. It is also wrong to tell him that his last love interest was fucking another guy."

Shigure and Hatori looked at Kagura. "What is she talking about Kagura?"

"I told Kyo that Kira was sleeping with another guy that was why she left us."

Alix frowned mentally. She knew she shouldn't have brought it up, as Kyo would now admit he was wrong about hating Kira. She knew he would go back to moping about her. She kicked her self hard.

Kyo stood up. "You lied to me? You told me she was fucking another guy, because you wanted me to forget her? I can't believe you."

"She didn't deserve you, Kyo. I loved you."

Now Alix smirked. She and Kagura were a lot alike. Both of them disliked Kira.

Kagura caught her smirk. "What are you smirking about?"

"Just how much we both hate Kira. You didn't like her when she was around, and I hate her now that she has left. Doesn't look like she will win. I agree with you on the whole not liking Kira, but he is my boyfriend, and your cousin. He's mine. You're just going to have to get over it."

Kagura seemed to think. "You aren't her. But you had your memory erased."

"No I lost it in a car accident, and I lost my family in the next one. I'm not talking about it."

Kagura stayed silent for a long time. Finally she spoke. "I guess I was wrong about you. I'm sorry, for what I said about your family."

"Apology accepted. And I apologize for my behavior too…So. Seeing as how I know Kyo will go and sulk about Kira, want some cheesecake?"

"Sure." Kagura stood up and followed Alix into the kitchen.

Kyo looked angry. "I can't believe she lied to me."

"I know. But how is this going to change things between you and Alix?"

"It won't. She still left us. I hate her for it."

"So how about you go make sure that Alix knows that. I know for a fact that she will be thinking that you will go sulking over Kira."

"They can have their stupid girl time. I'll talk to her later." He walked out of the room and upstairs. A giggling Alix and Kagura stumbled out of the kitchen, with a tray of plates filled with cheesecake. They managed to set it on the table, before falling in a heap of giggles.

Shigure raised an eyebrow at the two teens. "Are you okay?"

"Just peachy. Kags was telling me about Kyo as a child. He sounds so cute. Too bad I didn't know him back then. I am so going to give him shit over it, providing he's talking to me. I may just end up sleeping in Shigure's room tonight."

"I don't think that will happen."

"Are you kidding, he will so sulk over Kira. I'm not that stupid. I've seen the picture in his wallet."

"He keeps a picture of her in his wallet?" Kagura asked.

"Yes, and it's so scary how I look so much like her. But my eyes are blue. He doesn't know that I know about it. I found it by accident a couple of weeks ago. It's nice to know he doesn't keep one of me in it."

"I will have words to him, about where his priorities lie."

"I know where they lie. With Kira. I'm not that stupid. I know he doesn't love me. It's okay. I'm fine with it."

"Alix, how can you be okay with it?" Shigure asked.

"He doesn't bring her up around me and he doesn't compare us any more, so I don't care."

"Alix, he doesn't deserve you. You are way too nice to him."

"I know that. But I love him."

"You know, I think you are as dumb as I thought you were." Kagura said. "He is obviously still moaning over Kira. You should dump him."

"No. I won't. I know he cares for me. I will never forget the look in his eyes, after he scared me. He may not love me, but he cares for me. I won't ask for anything more." She groaned. "Now we are all serious again. I like being silly." She gave Hatori and Shigure a plate of cheesecake. Kagura took one for herself as did Alix. She noticed that neither Yuki nor Tohru had stayed in the room. She shrugged, but began eating her cheesecake.

After they finished eating their cheesecake, Hatori decided it was time for he and Kagura to leave and return home. Alix gave Kagura some of the left over dessert, and bade them goodbye, promising the other teen that they would get together later on.

She helped Tohru with dinner, and was surprised when Kyo wrapped his arms around her hips from behind as she was cutting up some vegetables.

"Hello. I wasn't expecting you down here till dinner was ready."

"I heard what you said to Kagura. About the photo."

"Ah. This topic comes up."

"She was my best friend, until we were thirteen. I'm not going to forget our friendship. I have a picture of you in there as well. As for me not loving you, you are wrong. I do love you."

"No you don't. Don't lie to yourself. I'm okay with it."

"Alix, listen to me. I do love you. I don't love Kira. Not any more. She's moved on. And so have I. And you ain't sleeping in the damn dog's room either."

Alix smiled and turned in his embrace. She smiled at him, taking in the seriousness in his red eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Sure about what?"

"That you love me. I can be a real bitch."

"I know that. Yes, I love you."

"Good. Because I wouldn't like to see you run off to her if she ever came back. I want you all to my self."

"You do. What's for dinner?"

"Food. I don't know, I'm just cutting the veggies." She kissed him. "How bout you go away, and we'll spend some time alone later."

He kissed her back, long and hard, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She giggled into his mouth and put her arms on his shoulders. She slid her hand to his ass where she grabbed it. He pulled back, surprised by her action. She just smiled and turned back to the chopping board. He shook his head, but left the kitchen.

After dinner, Alix and Kyo went upstairs. They were talking about him as a child. He was disagreeing with her about things, and she was saying that he was in denial. She had managed to get hold of some of Kyo's old photo albums from Hari. She hadn't had a chance to look at them yet though. She sat him on the bed, and curled up with him, before pulling the big album into his view. She went through it with him, happy to get to now more about him. There were lots of pictures of Kira and Kyo. Many of her holding him in his cat form. Alix though it was cute. She found a nice picture of Kira, Kyo and another boy, a little older than them. Kyo told her that it was Kira's older brother, Seth. She thought he was hot.

She saw pictures of Kyo and his mother. She smiled at them. She had forgotten how it was to have a family that spent time with her. Her new family was always busy. Only Suki had been there for her. She saw other pictures of all the members of the zodiac. A young Hatori, Shigure and Ayame. She was amazed at how hot they were when they were her age. Kyo growled.

Finally they finished the album. Alix put it away in his closet. She showered and changed for bed, and Kyo did the same after her. She was snuggled comfortably under the blankets when Kyo slipped under them with her. She lay facing him, playing with his orange hair. He didn't seem to mind, as he let her continue, pulling her closer to him.

"This is nice. Were you like this with Kira?" She asked distracted by the little cat ears that had decided to show themselves.

"Not really. We were close, but not this close."

"That's nice. Kagura told me that you were nice when you were little. You weren't like you are today. Was it because Kira left you?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't answer her at first.

"Kyo?"

"Yeah, I just lost it, after Kira left us. I started snapping at people; Haru got his black side at that time too. He liked Kira as well, but more as a sister."

Alix thought back to when she broke up with Haru. She had told him that the love she had for him was as a brother.

"Oh…"

"Oh? What's wrong?" He opened his eyes.

"When I broke up with Haru, I told him that I thought of him as a brother. I know why he was kinda upset by it. Kira said the same thing to him. I suck. I guess I'm more like her than I would like."

"No. You aren't like her. Not much. I don't think you are her. And I'm sorry that I did."

"It's cool. I look so much like her. It was easy to mistake us."

"And I was an idiot for it."

"But I forgive you. I'm tired. Playing on my lap top is tiring. Can I hug you?"

"Why?"

"I want to see you as a cat. I like it when you're in your cat form. Please?"

"Fine."

She smiled and pulled him into a gentle hug.

POOF

She smiled at him, holding him close to her chest, scratching him gently behind his little ears. "You're really cute."

"Yeah, Kira thought so too." He said softly as her hand went to his furry tummy. She rubbed his tummy softly, earning her self a purr. She smiled and kissed him between the ears.

"Let me go now. I ain't staying like this all night."

"Fine." She ran her hand from his ears to the tip of his tail, and let him jump off the bed to the floor. She remembered his clothes were on the bed. So she moved them away from his side and tucked them underneath her. She smirked to herself as Kyo changed back.

POOF

"Nice butt," she said giggling at the sight he was presenting her with. He looked over his shoulder at her.

"Funny, bitch. Where are my clothes?"

"Dunno." She shrugged her shoulders at him. "You knocked them off."

"They were on the bed a minute ago."

" Maybe you knocked them off."

He turned around to check and growled at her. "Funny. Where are they?"

"Dunno." She said glancing at his stomach, then lower. The fact that she did it several times had him smirking.

"Horny virgin."

"Not horny, just virgin, and you can't do anything about it until I'm 25." She said as he came over to the bed. She smiled at him as he lifted the covers to look for his clothes.

He spotted a bit of black under her shoulder and climbed onto the bed to get it. She swatted his hand away.

"Dance for me."

"What? I am not dancing naked for you!"

"Aw, come on. Dance for me."

"Only if you return the favor."

"Nope. It's bad enough that I put up with you."

"Give me my clothes. Or else."

"Ooh. What a threat. Have to do something nice for me."

"Like what?"

"Dunno, although Haru mentioned this fun little thing with Handcuffs. We didn't do it though." She added quickly when his eyes narrowed. She gave in, and handed him his clothes. She didn't want to get him upset again. He pulled his clothes on and climbed into the bed, after turning the light off.

Alix smiled at him as he pulled her back against him, resting his head on her shoulder, falling asleep to her running her fingers over his arms.

**Yay, another chapter finished, although this one was a bit funny when I up loaded it, but it's fixed now.**

**My smut is moving along nicely, its getting there, but I am swamped with home work, tests assignments and worrying about whether or not I will get into the High School I want to go to. So, it may be a while untill I post it, maybe a week or two, but them I am FREE to do whatI want for six whole goddamn weeks! I hate holidays...**

**Ja Ne**

**Love to all midgets Except _Tashikola_ because she is evil!**

**Kira-Jayde**


	12. Walks Along The Shore

**

* * *

**

Ushinatta Kako Atarashi Mirai

Lost Past, New Future

_**Chapter Ten:**_

**_Walks along the shore._**

* * *

Recap: 

He spotted a bit of black under her shoulder and climbed onto the bed to get it. She swatted his hand away.

"Dance for me."

"What? I am not dancing naked for you!"

"Aw, come on. Dance for me."

"Only if you return the favor."

"Nope. It's bad enough that I put up with you."

"Give me my clothes. Or else."

"Ooh. What a threat. Have to do something nice for me."

"Like what?"

"Dunno, although Haru mentioned this fun little thing with Handcuffs. We didn't do it though." She added quickly when his eyes narrowed. She gave in, and handed him his clothes. She didn't want to get him upset again. He pulled his clothes on and climbed into the bed, after turning the light off.

Alix smiled at him as he pulled her back against him, resting his head on her shoulder, falling asleep to her running her fingers over his arms.

* * *

Alix stood in awe at the sight before her. She had no idea it would be so lovely. She breathed in deep, taking in all the nice smells. She ignored the cluttering behind her, as she looked over the railing at the large blue lake in the middle of the forest. It was perfect. 

Momiji had wanted to take Alix out to the Sohma lake house. She had refused at first. But he pulled the puppy-dog-eyes, and her wall of resilience had crumbled fast to a heap of rubble. Of course he had invited just about every one, but only Alix, Tohru and Shigure wanted to go. No-one could convince either Yuki or Kyo to come along. Hatori was dragged into it, and so was Ayame, although he didn't really need convincing. When Kyo flat out refused to come, Alix got upset. She ignored him for half a day, before he figured something was wrong. Then she brought up Kira; telling him that she knew he wanted to mope about her, that's why he wouldn't come along. He protested, and tried to prove to her that that wasn't the case. After seeing her hunched shoulders, and her body shaking with 'sobs', he knelt beside her and gave in, saying that he would tag along. If she could convince Yuki to as well. Although, he wasn't counting on his cousin being a softy. Alix had explained it to Yuki; he realized that Kyo thought he would sympathize with him, but he did the exact opposite. He exclaimed loud enough for Kyo to hear that he would love to come and spend some time with her. Of course Kyo realized that his cousin had outwitted him, but he had to keep to his word.

Alix smiled at the memory of his face when Yuki agreed. If looks could kill, Yuki would have died enough for several re-incarnations. She listened to the birds chirping softly, and the water in the lake, gently lapping at the shore. It was hard to hear the soft sounds, over the noise coming from inside the house. They had organized some food, and were planning on staying two nights. They had arrived at ten the night before, and just slumped to bed, not bothering to unpack anything. But that morning when Alix woke up she went straight to the balcony to see the lake, and she had been there since. She had left the boys to unfold the spare bed and put the food in the fridge, putting other boxes and stuff into the kitchen, so they wouldn't become a nuisance. She loved the blueness of the water filling the lake. It was perfected by the greenery that was the forest around it. The sun created a silver reflection on the smooth surface, mixing with the blue to create a nice color.

Arms rested over her shoulders, to remove the glass of liquid from her hand.

"What is this stuff? It's not water." Kyo said, looking at the contents in the glass.

"Wow, I never would have known. It's sake, Kyo-Kyo. Give it back."

"You shouldn't be drinking this stuff, you're too young."

"Kyo, it's a quarter of a glass. I'm not going to get drunk off it. Please give it back. Thank you," she said softly as he put the glass back into her hand, leaving his arms on her shoulders as he sat behind her on a small block of wood. "This is pretty. Can we walk around it later, please?"

"If you want to. That damn rabbit will want to come."

"I'll tell him I want some time with you. He'll understand. This is nice, and it belongs to the Sohma family?"

"Yeah, all of the forest does. The Sohma's own a lot of Japan."

Alix smiled as Kagura sat down beside her. "Hey Kags."

"Hey. Are you going to walk along the shore?"

"Yes, later though. Is Ayame bugging Yuki again?"

"He seems intent of making up with his brother. I feel sorry for him."

"Same here; he tries so hard, but Yuki always turns away from him. Hey Kyo-Kyo?"

"What?"

"Could you talk to Yuki, tell him that Ayame means well?"

"No. That damn rat won't listen to me."

"Tell him that I'll hug him then hide his clothes."

"I don't want to see that girly body of his." Kyo grumbled, well aware that Yuki was behind them.

"I heard that, stupid cat."

"And Alix is here, I know you won't hit me."

Alix smiled when Yuki came up behind Kyo and hit him on the back of the head roughly. "Yuki, you are so mean to your cousin."

"You spoil him too much, some one has to keep him in line." He replied smiling at her, before walking back inside.

Alix, Kyo and Kagura ventured back inside shortly after she finished her small glass of sake. She helped Tohru make some breakfast, as Yuki and Kyo went about their usual morning routine. Yuki would shit stir, Kyo would re-act, and Alix would tell Kyo to stop, or she would hug the both of them and dress them up in dolls clothes. That threat always got them to stop their arguing. Momiji helped with breakfast and with dishes afterwards. After breakfast, Hatori said that he wanted to read a book, Ayame wanted to do something fun, and disappeared with Shigure. Alix told Momiji that she wanted some time alone with Kyo. He frowned but followed Kagura after she suggested that the two of them do something fun.

Yuki and Tohru left to walk through the forest, and Kyo and Alix left to walk around the lake. Alix was happy, walking with Kyo, holding his hand as they walked along. She was humming to herself as she her feet splashed the water. She had removed her shoes, and Kyo was holding them, as they walked along the sandy ground. She stopped several times to look longer or more closely at some thing; she smiled at him constantly, as he grumbled under his breath about girls being sentimental. She was happy, to be spending time alone with Kyo. They never had the chance at school, or at Shigure's house. Some one always interrupted their time together, be it Momiji who came to shit stir, or Hatori come to check up on her feet. She had ended up taking him back to her house, for some serious making out. He hadn't objected, and participated whole heartedly.

She smiled at the memory, and clasped his hand tighter. He looked down at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"Don't think too hard, you'll hurt your self."

"Oh shut it Kyo. This is nice. I wish I could do this everyday with you."

"I don't. I don't like the beds at this place."

"And you tell me that I enjoy my comforts too much." She kissed him gently, and looked out to the forest, where she knew Yuki and Tohru were.

Kyo watched Alix as she pranced around in the shallow waters. She was smiling happily, as she danced around the fish, who had decided to see what the commotion was. He was happy to see her smiling. She looked up at him, as he sat down on a log, and stuck her tongue out at him. He shook his head sighing. What was he going to do with her? The sight of her poking her tongue out at him, stirred something in him. Maybe it was de ja vu. He thought about it, and it struck him. It had happened before. Six years ago.

_Squeals of laughter rose up from the water as the group of children played together in the shallow waters of the lake. The older children watched them from a log, smiling at them as their younger friends laughed, smiled and played._

"_Hari-kun!" Squealed the young black haired girl as she ran up to him. Hatori smiled down at her. Her pink kimono rustled as she came closer to him and his cousins._

"_Hello Kira, are you having fun?" he asked the younger girl as she placed a stone into his hand._

"_Yes. Kyo and Yuki and Haru and Momiji and me are playing hide and seek. Will you play?"_

"_No. Not this time, you have fun. Where's Kagura?"_

"_She's inside. She said that she didn't feel like playing. Akito said the same thing. Aya-kun will you play with us? Please?"_

"_No," the silver haired teen replied. Gure and I are talking. We'll play with you later."_

_Emerald green eyes stared pleadingly into his gold ones. "You better."_

"_Yes, we will. Go along. Your parents might make you eat dinner, if they see you by your self."_

_Kira's eyed widened and she took off, back down to her other friends, joining in on their game of tag. The five of them chased each other around the water, tagging each other. Kira was currently it, her orange haired friend was her target. She tackled him, making sure to hug him tightly._

_POOF_

_She squealed delightedly as Kyo transformed into his zodiac form. She turned to her older friends. "I caught Kyo!"_

_Shigure waved to her, and she put him back down, not even bothering for him to transform back before she ran away again._

_Kyo pulled his clothes back on grumbling about Kira. She was prancing around again in the shallow waters. She looked up at him suddenly, and stuck her little tongue out at him cheekily. He stuck his out right back at her, blowing a raspberry at her. She laughed kicking water up at him. He shied away from the water, and made his way to his older cousins who smiled at him. The other four stopped playing when he left. But Kyo didn't want to go near the water._

"Kyo? Hello?"

Kyo focused his eyes to see Alix's blue ones staring into his.

"Kyo? Are you okay? You kinda spaced out on me."

He shook his head to clear the memory. "I was just thinking."

"About what? Kira?"

He sighed as she sat down in his lap. "Yeah. We used to come here when we were younger. You stuck your tongue out at me. It reminded me of the last time we came here. We were tenish and we were playing tag."

"Well I ain't playing tag, that's for kids."

"You don't have to. Come on, let's go back, Tohru will be making lunch." He sighed when she didn't budge. "Are you hungry?"

"No. This is nice. I like just sitting with you."

"Yeah well I'm getting hungry, and you ate most of my breakfast."

"I'm sorry. I was really hungry."

"Don't worry about it. Lets just go, or we won't make it back in time." He lifted her off his lap, took her hand in his and led her back up to the lake house.

Inside the lake house, Alix was ambushed by Momiji who leapt onto her shoulders. Hatori glanced up at her from his book, an amused smile on his face. She glared at him, but gave the boy a quick piggyback ride around the house. Ayame and Shigure returned loudly, making their way through the front door. Hatori sighed at his cousins' loud behavior. They ate lunch, Ayame and Shigure telling them all of the pair of girls they had seen outside the forest. Alix sighed, calling them perverted; resulting with Ayame suddenly beside her, pulling her back against him.

"My dear, you do not have to be jealous. If you wanted our attention, you only had to say so."

Alix laughed. "I'm happy with Kyo-Kyo. You need to find some one your own age. Otherwise I might think that you're gay."

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No. Of course not. I have a gay friend. But any way, you are too old for me…Hey! I just realized. You are a zodiac member aren't you!"

"You only just realized that?" Kyo asked her, glaring at his older cousin for being so close to Alix.

"I haven't seen him in a long time. Hey what animal are you?"

"Alix, I don't think now will be a good time to hug Ayame," said Hatori suddenly.

"Why not?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Hari-ii let her have her fun. You are so uptight."

"Alix, I do not think you should hug him." Hatori said again. Shigure mouthed something to him, and he nodded.

"Alix, I agree with Hatori. You shouldn't hug him."

"Fine, I won't. Spoil Sport."

The discussion ended after that. Dinner was finished and the dishes done. They ventured out to the verandah, the older three with glasses of Sake, and Alix with a glass of something else. They lounged around, talking about school, and how they were going.

Alix was lying on Kyo as he lay on a beach recliner. The two girls that were brought up earlier were suddenly part of the conversation again. Alix sighed, and turned her attention to the lake. It was now a dark blue, so dark it was almost black. The half moon cast a silver reflection on its smooth surface, along with the tiny dots from the stars. She was brought back to the conversation when Kyo removed the glass from her hand to drink from it. He raised his eye brows.

"Orange juice and what?"

"Vodka. It's called a screwdriver. And it's mine."

"Tough cookies." He took another mouthful and gave it back. She glared at him, but took it back.

"I think it is time we turned in for the night. We leave tomorrow." Hatori said standing up and heading into the house. The others followed soon after, changing into their night clothes and into bed. Alix snuggled up to Kyo, quiet content to stay in his arms, even if the bed wasn't the best. Soon after the lights were out and every one had settled, Alix was thirsty. She slid out of Kyo's embrace and the bed and wandered into the kitchen. Some one had beaten her to the idea and was already leaving. They crashed into her with an 'oof'.

POOF

Seconds later lights were turned on and Alix could see the smoke from the transformation, although she was not expecting the sight before her. A grey snake was slithering around her feet. She let loose a scream. It looked up at her before sliding up her legs and back, to her neck. She screamed again, and gingerly made to grab at it and throw it across the room. She managed to drop it in front of her before she back away from it into some one else's chest. Arms circled her shoulders and she was lead into some one else's bed room. She was almost to the point of hyperventilating as she was sat on a bed and Hatori knelt down in front of her. He looked tired as he told her to calm down and breath. A loud Kyo barged his way into the room and made his way to beside Alix.

"What the hell happened? Why did she scream?"

"Alix has ophidiophobia."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"She has a fear of snakes."

He froze. "You're joking, right?"

Hatori sighed, taking his eyes from his young charge who was as pale as a sheet, and still breathing rather hard. Her eyes were unfocused as she whimpered repeatedly.

"No Kyo. I am not joking. She is afraid of snakes. Can some one please check up on Aya?"

A shuffle took place at the door, and one of them left. Kyo sat beside Alix and pulled her into his lap, as she began to scratch at her legs. He winced at the red marks appearing on her legs, and took hold of her hands.

"Alix calm down. It's okay." Kyo said as a now human Ayame walked into the room, looking rather sad. He stopped in front of Alix and Kyo.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I had no idea. I wouldn't have encouraged you, had I known."

"It's alright Aya," Hatori answered. "I suggest we go back to bed. Alix will be fine. She just needs to calm down, and start breathing slowly. Kyo, please take her back to your room."

Kyo nodded, and helped Alix to stand and walked with her back to their room, where he laid her on the bed, pulling the blankets up around her. She was still pale, and shaking, even though her breathing had slowed. He climbed in after her, holding her tightly against him, as he muttered nothings into her ear as she fell asleep. He watched her sleep for a while before he even thought of sleep himself. She had fallen into a restless sleep, whimpering and tossing. He figured she was having a nightmare, and gently stroked the length of her arm to calm her. When her breathing returned to normal, and she snuggled back against him, did he close his eyes and allow sleep to over take him.

Kyo woke to Alix sleeping soundly. Hatori came in to check up on her. He stood next to the bed on Alix's side after closing the door.

"Did she get to sleep?"

"Yeah, but she started whimpering. I didn't know she was afraid of snakes."

"She doesn't like to tell people. Her friend is constantly reminding her of her fear." He sighed. "I don't know if she will remember it, or think of it as a dream…but you might want to stay with her for a while. And keep her away from her alcohol."

"Sure. What's the time?" he asked, moving some hair from her face.

"Eight." He replied as she started to stir.

Alix opened her eyes slowly. She felt Kyo behind her and saw Hatori in front of her. She yawned softly and snuggled back into Kyo.

"Are you feeling better?" Hatori asked her. She raised her eyebrow at him, confused. Then it came back to her. Ayame was the…snake.

"It did happen?"

"Yes. Ayame is the snake in the zodiac. He was upset to hear of your fear. Get out of bed and eat some breakfast, you look too pale," he replied before turning and leaving them alone. Alix turned in Kyo's hold to face him.

"Thanks. For you know…"

"It's okay. Why don't you go have a shower and wake up?"

"How about you shut up and kiss me."

"Sounds good," he replied, kissing her gently on her forehead. She grumbled, running her hand up and down his chest. He smiled at her and kissed her softly on her mouth. She pulled his head closer, opening her mouth to his tongue as it slid into her wet cavern, massaging the inside of her mouth and her tongue. His hand slid to her hip, pulling it to meet his. He rolled them over, so he was on top, propping himself up on his elbows. She went to wrap her arms around his neck, but he pulled away.

"Don't," he said between kisses. "I'll…transform."

"Then kiss me harder," she answered. He complied and crashed his lips to hers. Her hands moved to his hips, gripping the bottom of his singlet. The backs of her fingers brushed against his sides and she tugged the shirt to his neck. He pulled away and sat up long enough to pull his top over his head and drop it beside her. His lips crashed back to hers as her hands made themselves friendly with his smooth stomach and chest. The tips of her fingers brushed against his smooth skin, feeling his muscles clench at her touch. His hands made their way to her ribs, rubbing his thumbs in circles below her breasts. His hands moved higher, as did hers brushing over his nipples. He slowly stroked his thumbs over her nipples, smirking into her mouth as they hardened and strained against the fabric of her tank top. She moaned softly and arched her chest to his, as her abdomen began to heat up, a liquid pool of heat bubbling between her legs. She could feel something poking into her hip, and realized what it was. She rocked her hips to his.

"Kyo," she moaned as he rocked his hips back.

He pulled his mouth away from hers. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No. Don't stop…we can't…go further though."

He smirked at her as she spoke, her chest heaving as she breathed.

"Why not?" he asked, tracing patterns on her body as his hand lowered to his hip.

"Because the others…they can hear us." Her hips lifted off the bed as his hand trailed down to her inner thigh. She wanted her trackies off, now, but he was happy to tease her through the material of the long pants. She lifter her hips again, but he moved is hand away. She grabbed his head, and pulled his mouth back down to hers. Her legs wrapped them selves around his hips, as his hands went back to teasing her breasts. Her hands busied themselves by running up and down his sides, her nails brushing against his ribs to the top of his boxers on his hips.

"Alix!" Came a voice from the door.

She glanced over to see Shigure, Ayame and Hatori standing at the door; Hatori shaking his head, Shigure and Ayame whispering dirty things to each other. She released Kyo, who flopped on the bed beside her, pulled her back against his chest. That didn't make things any better as his stiffness was poking into her back.

"Is this how you usually wake each other up?" Shigure asked, grinning like mad. Ayame's hand went behind his back to fiddle with something in Shigure's hand. She caught a glimpse of a cam-corder. That got her blood boiling. They had video taped them, as they made out on the bed. She leapt out of bed and went over to them

"You were taping us! You low lying bastards. I can't believe you did that!" she screamed at him and Ayame, making Hatori stick his fingers in his ears. "You are evil pricks! I can't believe you are low enough to do that!" She snatched the cam-corder from them and pushed them out the door. She slammed the door behind them and slumped to the floor. She had trusted them, and they recorded her making out with her boyfriend. She popped the tape out of the machine and threw it across the room, screaming as she did so. Kyo came over to her, but she wouldn't have it.

"Get away from me!"

"Alix, it's me, come on." He said softly.

"No! Get away from me! I hate men, they're always thinking about sex! I can't believe they did that!" She dropped the recorder beside her as Kyo came closer. "Get away from me!"

He backed off, and sat on the bed as tears started to trickle down her cheeks. He figured she was just angry, so he let her cool off. After a long silence she stood up.

"Get out."

"Alix?"

"I said get out. I don't want any of you near me."

He frowned but grabbed his day clothes and left the room. She slammed the door closed again and went over to the window, slumping down to the floor beneath it. She had her shoes beside her, waiting for one of them to dare and open the door.

She was so ashamed, as well as angry. She had let her lust and feelings for Kyo get her carried away, and in a house full of other people in the next room. She had been video taped, making out with him. Who knows what they would have done with it. They could have put it on the internet, so the whole world could see it. Or they could have charged people to watch it, letting strangers get their jollies from watching two teens go at it. She would be known as a whore, where ever she went. She heard the door open.

"GET OUT!" she screamed as she picked up a shoe and threw it at the door. It collided with the wall beside it with a thud, and fell to the floor as the door closed again quickly.

"Alix, its Hatori. May I come in please?"

"No! I don't want to see any of you ever again!"

"Alix, what they did was wrong and childish, but that is no reason to take it out on Kyo."

"Men are all the same, all they want is sex!"

"Alix that's not true, don't talk such nonsense. Kyo asked you if you wanted to stop. At least let Momiji in, he is really upset at what they did."

"No! I don't want to see any of you! I hate you all!" She threw another shoe at the door.

Hatori sighed as he heard another shoe hit the door. He glared at his two cousins.

"That was stupid. You should be ashamed of your selves."

They said nothing, but hung their heads in defeat and left the hall way. Momiji was sitting in a corner in the hall way, feeling very upset at what his cousins did to Alix. He didn't think they were capable of such mean antics. He wanted to go in there with her, to keep her company. He had heard what she said just before, that she hated all of them, that she never wanted to see any of them again. Kyo was sitting beside him, with a sad look on his face as well. He had punched Shigure in the head when he came out, and locked him self in the bathroom while he changed. Now he was sitting beside him, probably feeling the same way. Hatori tried again to calm her down, as Kagura and Tohru began making breakfast, quietly in the kitchen. They were upset at Shigure and Ayame as well.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" Alix screamed from the bedroom.

Hatori asked Yuki to get his cell from his room, and rang Suki. He explained the situation to her, and asked her to come to the lake house and take her home, because he seriously doubted she would get in the same car as his cousins. Suki agreed and hung up.

Tohru came into the hallway wit a tray of breakfast for Alix.

"Alix," she said softly to the door. "Is it okay if I come in?"

She was answered with silence, so she slowly opened the door and walked into the room. She frowned when she saw Alix sitting under the window tears slowly making their way down her face.

"I'm not hungry," Alix said softly.

"But Alix, you need to eat. Please. Suki is coming to take you home, but I want you eat something. You look pale."

"I'm not hungry. Please leave."

"Okay, but please eat something." She left the tray of food on the bed and left the room.

When she closed the door behind her, she turned to Kyo. "Please go in there. She needs you."

"She doesn't want anything to do with me. I'm not going to go near her." He answered, resting the back of his head against the wall behind him. He was frowning.

"Please. She needs to know that you love her. I don't think she's angry at any of the Sohma's but more at herself."

"How do you figure?"

"Wouldn't you be ashamed if you were her? She's probably angry at her self for letting her self get in to this situation. She probably thinks it's her fault, maybe that she is a…well you know."

"A whore? She is not a whore. But I see what you're saying. Gimme five minutes and I'll go in there."

Tohru smiled at him. "Make sure to let her know that you love her, and that it's not her fault. I don't like to see people like this."

Kyo took a deep breath and opened the door slowly, making sure that it didn't make a sound. He found Alix under the window, crying quietly. He made his way over to her silently, stopping in front of her.

"Get lost."

"No. I want to stay with you."

"No. Go away. I hate you. I hate all of you."

"Do you really hate me?"

"Yes. I hate you. I hate you so bad."

He sat down in front of her. "Why?"

"You're male! Men just want sex."

"But we haven't fucked yet. We've been together for almost four months, and that was as far as we got. And I asked you if you wanted to stop." He held his arms out to her. "Come here. I love you. I don't care if you hate me. None of this is your fault." He pulled her into his lap, and wrapped his arms around her.

She stayed silent but grabbed his hand in hers. She nuzzled his shoulder, kissing it softly.

"I'm sorry," she said finally.

"No. None of this is your fault, don't apologize."

"I'm sorry for kicking you out…and for saying that I hate you. I don't. I love you."

"I know. Suki is coming to take you home. So I guess I won't see you for a while."

"Is Momiji out there still?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. He's really upset."

"Call him in here please. I want to say sorry to him too."

Kyo kissed the top of her head and called to Momiji. The door opened and Momiji's blonde head poked into the room.

"Come here, my little bunny." Alix said to him. Momiji walked over to Alix and Kyo. Alix looked into his brown eyes and felt like shit. He was so sad. She pulled him into her lap and hugged him tightly.

POOF

"Momiji, I'm sorry. For saying those mean things. I didn't mean them, I was upset. Can you forgive me?" she asked, kissing the top of his furry head.

"Yes. Of course."

"Good. I don't hate you. I love you. I love all of you, just not Ayame and Shigure."

"You had me so worried. Kyo didn't like it either. Please don't say it again."

"I promise. Would you like to come over to my house? You can play in the pool."

"Yes please. Can I eat your breakfast?"

"Yes, of course." She put him on the ground and let him transform back. He scrambled into his clothes and grabbed her breakfast of the bed. Alix smiled at him, as he began eating her breakfast. That was two she had apologized to. She still had to apologize to Hari and Yuki. She kissed Kyo gently and stood up. She made her way to the door slowly and opened it. Hatori and Yuki were talking in Hari's room, with the door open. Yuki spotted her and smiled. She snuck into the room, and closed the door. Now she was in here, she had no idea how she was going to apologize to them. She wanted to hug Hatori but she couldn't, because of his zodiac form. She kissed his cheek quickly and stepped back.

"Alix, you seem nervous."

"No, just thinking. I want to apologize to both of you, for what I said earlier. I was upset; I didn't mean any of it."

"So why are your hands fidgeting?"

"I wanted to hug you…but I can't. Because of your Zodiac form. Yes. I know what it is."

He smiled softly and pulled her towards him, tucking her under his chin. He hugged her gently while she made sure to keep her hands by her side. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her head under his chin. She pulled away and turned to Yuki.

"I don't think you want me to hug you either, so…" she lent forward and kissed his cheek. He smiled and pulled her into a hug as well. When she pulled away she smiled.

"Thanks. I'm sorry for snapping. I was angry-"

"Understandable," said Hatori.

"-at my self." She finished.

"What on earth for?" Yuki asked as Kyo entered the room, hugging Alix from behind.

"For allowing my self to get into that situation. I shouldn't have given in to my feelings."

"And by that, you mean that you do want to sleep with Kyo."

She blushed. "Yes. I would like to have sex with Kyo, but not now. After today, not for a very long time."

"None of this is your fault. If you wish to show your affections to Kyo, then you can. Ayame and Shigure acted inappropriately by taping your affections. They know that they have upset you, and have left the house to sit in the car and talk. If you do decide to take your relation ship further, please think about protection. I do not want to be looking after a teen mother, who will need to drop out of school. Nor do I want to be hearing about abortions, or arguments."

Alix frowned up at Hatori. "It won't be happening for a very long time."

"You never know." He replied. "Suki will be here shortly. Please have a shower and change."

"Yes, dad." She drawled before allowing Kyo to take her from the room. She allowed him to get some clothes for her and take her into the bathroom. He closed and locked the door and sat down on the floor in front of it.

"Turn around."

"Nope. You see me naked all the time. My turn now." He said smirking.

She blushed furiously. "But I'm ashamed of my body…and those bruises are still there." He frowned

"Still there? It's been three months!"

"I'm a slow healer. I didn't tell any one that. Only Hatori knows. Even my hickey is still there."

He frowned deeper. "I had no idea I would hurt you so badly."

"It's not so bad. If it hadn't happened, I wouldn't have found out that you transform."

"True. Come on shower already."

"Close your eyes."

"Nope."

She sighed, but pulled her track pants off and folded them neatly, putting them on the closed toilet lid. She glanced at him but pulled her tank top off, putting that on top of her pants. She could see that tent forming in his pants and blushed, quickly pulling her under wear off and hopping into the shower, closing the frosted door.

"You have a nice body."

"No. I don't. Please don't comment."

She shampooed and conditioned her hair, talking with Kyo while she did. After she finished he handed her a towel. She wrapped her self in it before opening the glass door and stepping out. She changed in to the clothes she had in there and toweled her hair dry.

Suki was talking with Hatori when she came out. She raised an eye brow when she saw Kyo come out after her. Alix shrugged and smiled sheepishly at her.

"Suki, Momiji is coming with us. I said he could come swimming."

"That's fine. Have you got your stuff packed yet?"

"No. I haven't. I'll be right back." Alix left Kyo there and went back in to the room to make the bed and grab hers and Kyo's bags. She picked up her shoes from the floor and her clothes from the bathroom, and came back out to see Momiji standing with them with his bag as well.

Kyo, Momiji and Alix got in to the back of Suki's car and waited for Suki and Hatori to stop talking. When she did, she got into the car and started it, driving on to the road.

They reached Alix's house at lunch time. Alix treated them to a bought lunch and joined Momiji in swimming in her indoor pool. Kyo surprised her by joining in as well. Alix joined Momiji in doing laps along the big pool, while Kyo just watched. After dinner Suki drove Momiji home and went home herself. Alix and Kyo went upstairs to her bedroom where Kyo flopped down on her bed and rested his ands behind his head. Alix sighed and climbed on to the bed next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her gently.

"No matter what any one says to you, you are not a whore. And if you are then you're my whore." He said smiling down at her. She smiled softly.

"I guess that deal we made doesn't stand any more."

"No. I guess not."

"Yeah. I don't want you…to get upset but I don't want to do that again for a long time. I know that you want to. I do as well, but …Oh my god. I left that fucking tape there!" she leapt off the bed and grabbed her phone off her desk. She dialed Hatori's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hatori, I left the tape there! What if some one finds it? They'll think of me as a whore! Yes they will! You did? Thank you! I love you so much! No, keep it till tomorrow I want to destroy it. Thank you, I will never grumble at you again! Bye!" she hung up the phone and climbed back into the bed.

"You are not a whore. I don't care what other people think."

"Thank you, but I think we should lay off with the touching…for a long time."

"Why?"

"I feel ashamed for letting it happen."

"No! It was not your fault!"

"I know, but I still feel ashamed. I'm tired," she said before yawning and closing her eyes.

"Then sleep," he said clapping off the lights and snuggled down with her. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

She smiled into his shoulder. "Me too."

* * *

Yeah, another one finished! 

Kira-Jayde


	13. Eleven and a half

**HI!**

**This Story is now dedicated to Kyae Sohma! She has been supportive and encouraging to me during my huge long time of loss.**

**My computer is now up and running again as as a thank you to every one who told me not to give up and to keep trying I am posting the next few chapters all at once!**

**Love you all,**

**Kira

* * *

**

**Ushinatta Kako Atarashi Mirai**

Lost Past, New Future

**( ' ""()**

**("( 'o', )**

**(")(")(,)**

_**Chapter Eleven:**_

* * *

Recap:

"Hatori, I left the tape there! What if some one finds it? They'll think of me as a whore! Yes they will! You did? Thank you! I love you so much! No, keep it till tomorrow I want to destroy it. Thank you, I will never grumble at you again! Bye!" She hung up the phone and climbed back into the bed.

"You are not a whore. I don't care what other people think."

"Thank you, but I think we should lay off with the touching…for a long time."

"Why?"

"I feel ashamed for letting it happen."

"No! It was not your fault!"

"I know, but I still feel ashamed. I'm tired," she said before yawning and closing her eyes.

"Then sleep," he said clapping off the lights and snuggled down with her. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

She smiled into his shoulder. "Me too."

* * *

It had been two weeks since their visit to the lake house. Kyo was still angry at his cousins, because Alix stayed away from him. She wouldn't come up and kiss him randomly, nor would she hug him any more. At night, she would stay on one side of the bed, and ignore him. He was pissed off to say the least. He missed touching her, and he missed holding her at night when they slept. The worse part of it was that she wouldn't stay in the same room as Shigure or Ayame. If Ayame came over, she went out until he left. If Shigure was lurking around, she stayed as far away from him as possible.

He had asked Tohru to take Alix out of the house for the day while he yelled at his cousin. Tohru had agreed and organized a girl's day out with her, Kagura, Suki and Kisa. Tohru and Suki were waiting downstairs for the other two to arrive. Alix was upstairs and had locked her self in his bed room until Kagura arrived. Kyo couldn't wait for her to leave. He was going to kill his cousin. Not touching her, not smelling her hair, not being able to talk to her was driving him insane. He was talking to Yuki. That was one thing that came out of this whole mess. He was talking civilly to his cousin. They both knew that Alix was ashamed with herself, and both agreed that their cousins needed to apologize. The door bell rang and Kagura and Kisa entered the house. Tohru glanced at Kyo before going upstairs to get Alix. Kyo stood and waited for them to come down stairs. He stood in front of Alix and pulled her into a hug. She stood limply in his arms, and made no move to hug him back. Kisa's eyes widened slightly at the lack of transformation.

"Have fun today, okay?" He whispered in her ear. "I love you."

Alix pulled away and looked up at him. "Please don't hug me. But I will try to have fun. I love you too." She said as he kissed her cheek and let her follow the other girls out of the house. As soon as he heard the car drive off, he let his anger loose.

"Get your mother fucking ass out here now, you fucking dog!" he yelled through the house. Shigure came into the living room.

"Must you yell at me like that?" he asked softly.

"Yes. Because of your perverted actions, Alix won't come near me!"

Shigure frowned and sat down at the table. "I know that what Aya and I did was stupid. The cam-corder wasn't on. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. We were going to tease her a bit, make her squirm, but we didn't tape anything. We could never do that to her."

"Then you better fucking apologize to her, or I will kick our fucking ass."

"We've been trying to. But she won't stay in the same room as us. Aya is coming over today with a present for her. Alix is a lovely young girl. We never meant to hurt her. We love her like a little sister. We would never intentionally upset her like we did."

"Then what was on the tape?" Yuki asked him, clearly angry with him as well.

"Okay, I lied a little. We had taped you, but not in the bedroom. The first morning when you two were on the verandah together, we taped you then, from the bedroom window. Then when you went to walk along the lake, we taped you again. And when Momiji had jumped on Alix when you got back, but that was it. We had only just opened the door with the recorder up, when Hatori alerted you to what we were doing." He frowned deeper. "We feel very stupid, for what we did. We shouldn't have joked around like that."

"Nah Shit! Never do it again, because if you do something, and she starts avoiding me like she is now, Hatori won't stop me from killing you. Neither will Akito. None of you will ever fuck around with her like that again."

"You do love her. You try to hide it from the rest of us, but we already know. You hurt her as well Kyo. By hiding, showing your affections to her away from the rest of us. If you showed her attention around the rest of us, I can promise you she will be more trusting of you. None of us will make comments-okay maybe I will, but only because she looks cute when she blushes. We all like it that you two are together. None of us would try to destroy the relationship that you have with her. Say it out loud. Say that you love her. I can guarantee that you will feel better about your self."

"Not near you, not near any of you. I am so close to telling her to move back to her house, if it means she is away from your perverted comments. And Ayame's stares."

Shigure smiled. "The stares I can explain. Aya was making a dress for her. He was trying to determine what would suit her with out have being obvious and asking her. And Aya is gay, you should remember that. You can ask Tohru. She helped us out."

Kyo glared at him. He could tell that Shigure meant every word, but he wasn't about to admit it. "Humph. Fine."

"We want to apologize. We don't like seeing any of you sad, especially you, Kyo, when Alix ignores you. It makes us feel like shit. I know that when she comes home, she will go up to your room. Will you keep her there until we come up and apologize?"

"Fine. But if it doesn't work, you are going to pay."

"Nee-san, why didn't Kyo transform?" asked Kisa, standing beside Tohru as Suki and Kagura made Alix try on some dresses.

"I guess that's how the curse works. Kyo can hug Alix with out transforming, but as soon as she hugs him, then it's different."

"Why does she look like Kira?"

"She just does. Don't say that to her though. She doesn't seem to like Kira."

"Does Kyo love her?" she asked as Alix protested to a dress.

"Yes, he does. He just won't admit it. Don't bring it up at the moment. Alix is upset about something."

"About what Grandpa Ayame and Grandpa Shigure did to her?"

"Yes. Come on, let's help her."

Alix was flat out refusing to try on an outfit that Suki had picked out. Kagura was trying to convince her to put it on for them to see.

"No! I am fine wearing what I am. I don't need any new clothes. Please do not make me do this."

"Alix come on. Just this one, then we can go looking for handbags and shoes. Maybe ice creams too, ooh, maybe a burger as well. Please, last one, promise." Suki pleaded, holding the outfit in front of her for Alix to take.

Alix glared at her older friend and snatched the outfit, storming into the changing room as Suki beamed happily. She changed into the out fit, and frowned down at it. She didn't like this one. Normally she would have, but not this time. She walked back out to the girl and Suki whistled.

"Kyo is going to die from nose bleed," Kagura said happily.

"No, he won't, because I'm not buying it. I don't want any new clothes. I don't feel like shopping. Please stop pretending. I know why you are doing this."

"Because we want to spend time with you, silly." Kagura answered. "Tohru suggested it."

Tohru blushed at being caught out.

"I know that Kyo wants to yell at them. He could have done it while I was there, I wouldn't have cared."

"Kyo also wanted you to have some fun. He wants to see you smile. Don't yell at the others. I'm the only one who knew why."

"I'm not angry. I just don't feel like having fun, and this outfit makes me look like a whore," she replied indicating the outfit she was wearing. It was a black mini skirt with a tight black tank covered in silver butterflies. Tohru failed to see why she thought that.

"It looks nice. If you don't like it we'll put it back and get some lunch."

"Thank god." Alix said disappearing back into the small cubical.

Lunch was quiet, well Alix was quiet. Suki and Kagura were having a blast. They were busy perving on any guys that walked past. Alix poked at her food and spoke to Tohru and little Kisa. They told each other some stuff about themselves, and that was it, Alix stopped talking as much. They ate lunch quickly, well as slow as Alix did. Then they went window shopping, looking at different shoes and stuff. After two hours, Alix finally got bored, and felt like going home. She told Suki that she had enough, and wanted to leave. The older girl frowned but gave in.

When they got home they walked inside to find Yuki and Kyo playing cards quietly.

"Did we walk into the wrong house?" Suki asked, while Kagura laughed. Alix frowned and headed for the stairs.

"Alix," said Kyo. "Come here for a sec."

She sighed mentally but did as he asked. He stood up to face her, and kissed her. Yep, he kissed her in front of others. Alix pulled away from him, confused.

"I think we did enter the wrong house. Are you feeling okay?" she asked him.

"No. I'm miserable."

"Why?"

"Because you are ignoring me. I don't like it when I can't touch you."

"I'm not ignoring you."

"When was the last time you hugged me?"

She frowned. "Two weeks ago, but I'm not ignoring you. I think we just need to slow down. We were going to fast."

"No, we weren't. My cousins were being stupid. I love you, okay. I don't want to be ignored. I like hugging you, and kissing you. If doing it in front of every one means that I don't miss out then so be it."

"Shigure and Ayame weren't the cause. We were going too fast." She said before turning and leaving the room. Kyo swore loudly and glared at his two cousins, who had been hiding in the hall way.

"I'm going to kill you, if she doesn't forgive you."

"Then we'll go and apologize. Hari, can we have the tape please?" Shigure asked as Hatori exited the kitchen with a cup of tea. He sighed and pulled the tape out of his pocket and handed it to them. Kyo watched his two cousins go upstairs, waiting for one of them to chicken out so he could punch the fuck out of them.

Alix sat on Kyo's window sill when she got upstairs. She was upset that she was hurting him, but they had been going too fast. Well, that was the excuse she kept telling herself. She knew it was because she was ashamed at what Shigure ad Ayame had done. She had allowed herself to get into that position, if only she had controlled herself, it wouldn't have happened.

There was a knock on the door but she ignored them, hoping they would leave her alone. They didn't have the same idea. Instead they opened the door to reveal themselves. Shigure and Ayame stood in the door way, looking mightily ashamed of themselves.

"Alix, before you say anything. We came to apologize." Shigure said stepping into the room. Ayame came in after him, with a large dress-box in his hands.

"No. I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Well, we feel like shit for doing it to you. We don't like seeing you upset." Ayame said handing the tape over to her.

"We didn't tape you in the bed room. We could never do that to you."

"Sure you couldn't."

"No. We only recorded you the day before. We were only planning to make you squirm for a while, not to embarrass you or upset you. Aya made a dress for you, to say sorry. Will you try it on for us?"

"Kyo put you up to this, didn't he?"

"No. We had been trying to apologize for days now, but you would always leave the room as soon as we entered. Kyo finally snapped at not being able hug you. He is an affectionate person, he needs interaction, or he goes nuts. That's why he is always shit-stirring Yuki."

"Fine. I forgive you, only because I'm hurting Kyo."

"That's good enough for us. Will you try the dress on any way?"

"Yes. I will, go away while I change." She shooed them out the door and locked it while she changed into the dress. She loved it. She allowed Aya to come back in and help zip it up. He put a ribbon in her hair and smiled.

"You look lovely. Shigure and I love you as a little sister, and we hate to see you upset. Go downstairs and make Kyo die of a nose bleed."

"This dress ain't sexy. It's cute."

"Just like the girl wearing it. Come on." He led her downstairs into the living room. She didn't smile. She just stood there.

Hatori smiled at her. So did all the others. Except Kyo who was glaring at Shigure and Ayame.

"Twirl for us," said Suki loudly. Alix did as she was asked, the long skirt brushing against her legs. The dress was made up of a floor length skirt attached to a corset like halter top, with off the shoulder sleeves. It was a mixture of dark purple and dark blue, swirling together beautifully. Once she completed a full turn she noticed that Kyo was still glaring at his cousins and hadn't bothered to look at her. She knew that she had been ignoring him, but this hurt. She forced a smile for everyone paying attention before going upstairs to change out of it. She didn't even bother to change out of it. She just sat on the windowsill looking out at the forest surrounding the house. Now she knew how Kyo felt with her ignoring his touches. The dress was nice though, and she had forgiven Shigure and Ayame as soon as they apologized. Obviously Kyo was really upset with being ignored and stopped trying. She didn't blame him though.

The forest looked really nice this time of day. The sun filtered through the tree tops on to the forest floor that was barely visible any way. She didn't notice Shigure and Aya enter the room, with Kyo, until he was pushed into her back. He grabbed her waist to stop her from falling and she turned around to face the culprits. They grinned at her and left the room really fast. Kyo released her quickly and stepped back from her.

"Did that stupid mutt apologize to you?"

"Yes. They did. This is the dress they bought me."

"I know. I saw it when they brought it over. It looks nice on you."

"You wouldn't know. You weren't looking when I was down there."

"Yeah. I know. I was making sure those two fuck heads apologized to you."

"Well they did. I'm sorry, for not…for ignoring you. I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Just now, when every one else was looking at the dress and you weren't. It hurt, to know that your attention wasn't on me like it usually is. I'm sorry."

"No. You were upset. I don't blame you for being like that. Although I would have preferred it if you hadn't. I don't think we were going too fast."

"I do. I think we were going way too fast. We need to cool off for a while."

"No. Don't say that. Cool off means break up. I don't want to break up with you."

Alix blinked in confusion. Cool off meant break up? Hell she didn't want to break up with him. "I don't mean it like that. I just mean hold off on the touching and making out for a week or five."

"Five weeks? What are you on? I clearly can't last four days with out touching you. I'll kill my self if I can't touch you any more."

Alix frowned, hearing him say that. She didn't want him to kill him self if he couldn't touch her. She didn't see it as such a big deal, but obviously he did. If allowing him to touch her meant that he was happy, then she would allow it.

"Kyo. Please don't say that. You can touch me and kiss me. I just don't want to take it too far. Promise me that we won't get carried away."

"I promise. Now show me the dress."

Alix slid off the window sill and stood facing him. She turned for him slowly before topping and just standing there. He was standing there, watching her carefully, his hands clenched by his sides. It was clear to her that he wanted to run his hands over her, but he was stopping himself. She smiled and reached for his hands. She smiled at him, before kissing him gently. He pressed his lips closer, impatiently running his tongue along her lips wanting entry. She opened her mouth to his tongue and placed his hands on her waist. His hands clenched his fingers into the material of the dress as he ravished her mouth. Sighing into his mouth, Alix moved his hands up and down her sides. He clenched them back into her dress to stop her. She frowned mentally, but let him go. He pulled away to breath and allowed her to as well before crashing his lips back down to hers. He kissed her over and over, refraining from moving his hands. Finally he pulled way and rested his head against hers.

"Please, don't ever give me the cold shoulder. Don't ever keep our body away from me."

"Okay. I'm hungry. I didn't eat much lunch. Can we go back downstairs?"

He smiled at her, but took her hand in his and led her back downstairs to the living room. Alix walked in first.

"What is this bitch doing back?"

Alix froze, making Kyo bump into her back. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, what are you doing back here?"

Alix frowned. The person being rude to her was a boy no older than Kisa. His blonde hair was neatly messy. And his brown eyes seemed bored. He was sitting next to Kisa, who had her hand around his waist.

"I'm sorry. Is this little fucker talking to me?" she asked, glaring at the younger boy.

"Yes. I am. What are you doing back? I though you left us for good."

"Ah. You mean Kira. No, she's gone, and I hope she never comes back. I'm Alix, and you are? Master Annoying?" She asked snidely as Kyo wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Alix. Calm down. He doesn't know that you aren't Kira," Hatori said calmly.

"I still think that I don't look anything like her. I think I need to go blonde again." She winced as Kyo tightened his grip on her suddenly after she said it. "Ow, Kyo I was joking."

"Sorry," he mumbled loosing his hold on her. He kissed her neck softly and glared at Hiro. "I suggest you shut it you little shit, or you'll answer to me."

"As if Kyo. You're too busy moaning over Kira still."

"If you want to stay welcome in this house I suggest you stop talking about Kira." Alix said hotly, pulling herself from Kyo's embrace and walking into the kitchen. Kyo glared daggers at his youngest male cousin.

"Idiot," he muttered before sitting beside Yuki at the table. Yuki sighed.

"Hiro the girl you just saw is not Kira. Her name is Alix. She is rather touchy about the topic, so could you please not bring it up."

"Fine. Another stranger knows about the curse. Does Akito know?"

"Yes, he does. And he knows my reasons for not erasing her memory. Please drop the topic." Hatori said nodding to Tohru who asked if he wanted more tea. Tohru disappeared through the kitchen door. They heard her gasp and Kyo stood up to check on her. Upon entering the kitchen he found Tohru preparing some more tea and Alix lying on the floor with a box of Pocky in front of her, nibbling slowly on the piece she had in her hand. She was upset; she was eating pocky. He sat down in front of her.

"You are not Kira. You know that."

"I know. But it still gets to me. I don't like her. I haven't even met her for fucks sake."

"Now you're swearing. I've told you that I am over her. She has obviously moved on, and so have I. Come on, come back out, Kagura wants to spend more time with you. So would I but I can wait."

"How come, in the bed room you just held my dress?"

"Want me to lie?"

"No. The truth would be good."

"I wouldn't stop. Come on, back out."

Back out in the living room, Kyo pulled Alix down into his lap. She snuggled her head under his chin and thanked Tohru for her peppermint tea. Kyo was content to fiddle with the ribbons on her dress as conversation started among the table. Kira was not brought up again, much to Alix and Kyo's pleasure. Instead the topic was about some zodiac thing. Alix could care less and it was obvious that Kyo couldn't give a shit about it either. The day dragged on. Alix almost fell asleep, but Kyo kept poking her gently when she did. She grumbled quietly at him, and she could feel him smirk. Finally Hatori suggested that guests leave and allow the residents of the house have their dinner. Alix saw Suki and Kagura to the car as Ayame, Hiro and Kisa climbed into Hatori's car as he spoke with Suki.

"You might want to look at that tape later, Alix. It might surprise you." Hatori said before getting into his car and driving off. Alix gave Suki and Kagura a hug and waved them off as they drove down the long driveway.

Back inside they ate dinner quietly. Alix ate all of her food, except for the leeks that she put on Kyo's plate. Kyo grumbled at her and put them back on hers.

"I don't like leeks," he mumbled.

"I don't like 'em either."

"Then don't eat them, just leave them on your plate." Yuki said sighing. Alix stuck her tongue out at him. He shook his head at her softly smiling.

After dinner Alix showered and changed into her pyjamas and snuggled deep under the covers. Kyo followed her and pulled her back against his chest, his hands sliding over her hips slowly. She put her hand on his and snuggled against him.

"I'm tired."

"Then sleep, stupid."

She yawned softly. "But I don't want to."

"Sleep. You need your energy for tomorrow."

She yawned again. "Why? It's only school."

"Exactly, we have an exam."

"Oh shit! I forgot. I'm gonna fail. I just know it."

"You will not. Just sleep."

"Alright then." She closed her eyes and twined her fingers with his. She allowed sleep to over take her as Kyo yawned as well.

_The dark haired teen looked around for her orange haired friend. She couldn't see him any where. She sighed in defeat but walked into the building in front of her. She opened the door and walked in. A tall young man stood in the room, dressed in a long white coat._

"_Hey , have you seen ---?"_

"_No, I haven't. Maybe he went with one of the others. Why don't you go and find him?" The man replied as he turned around to face her._

"_Okay!" she said and turned to leave the buiding. She walked along the paths watching the birds in the trees as she did. She bumped into someone._

"_Oh, crap. I'm sorry I didn't mean to crash into you." She muttered politely._

"_Hello. Why are you outside?"_

"_Oh, it's you. I'm looking for… How come you are outside? You're sick. You need to rest."_

"_I will be fine. Are you looking for the stupid cat?"_

"_Yeah. I drew him a picture and I wanted him to see it. But I can't find him any where. Do you know where he would be?"_

"_I do not bother my self with knowing where any of those stupid animals are. I do not care what they do. Come inside with me instead."_

"_But I really wanted him to see it."_

"_Let me see it."_

_She pulled the drawing out of her kimono and unfolded it. She handed it to him. He snatched it from her._

"_This is pathetic. You can't draw. This is the ugliest picture I have ever seen."_

"_Is it really? I didn't know they were crap. Every one else said they were good."_

"_They were lying. All of them were lying this picture is ugly." He tore it up in front of her and dropped it at her feet. He turned and left._

_She frowned. Had they all lied to her? Were her drawings really that crap?_

"_Hey!" yelled her orange haired friend as he and another boy came over to her, as she was picking up the pieces of paper on the ground._

"_Hey guys. I'm really busy at the moment."_

"_Why were you talking with him?"_

"_I was looking for you, but he was telling me something. I have to go. Okaa-san is looking for me."_

"_But we were told that you really wanted to see me," the orange haired boy said sadly. _

"_It's okay. I can talk another time. I have to go bye." She said quickly, scrunching the pieces of paper up into a ball and turning away and leaving, throwing the ball in the bin on her way._

Alix woke up crying. The boy had been so mean. Why had he acted that way to the little girl? Kyo stirred from behind her.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked softly.

She sniffed the tears back. "Nothing, just a sad dream. I'm okay. Sorry to wake you."

"Do you…want to talk about it?"

She felt him stretch out and cuddle her gently. "No. It was just a stupid dream, don't worry."

"Alright. It's almost time to get up anyway."

"Really? Alright then. I might as well shower now then." She wiped away her tears and slid out of bed to go to the bathroom.

After everyone had showered and eaten they headed off to school. She was curious as to who the little girl and her friends were. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and focused on the exams she had ahead of her.

* * *

Thank you so much for every one who was supportive during my time off loss.

Kira


	14. Castrations,threats,a blonde and a witch

**

* * *

**

**Ushinatta Kako Atarashi Mirai**

Lost Past, New Future

**( ' ""()**

**("( 'o', )**

**(")(")(,)**

_**Chapter Twelve:**_

_**Castrations,threats, a blonde and a witch.**_

* * *

**__**

Recap:

Alix woke up crying. The boy had been so mean. Why had he acted that way to the little girl? Kyo stirred from behind her.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked softly.

She sniffed the tears back. "Nothing, just a sad dream. I'm okay. Sorry to wake you."

"Do you…want to talk about it?"

She felt him stretch out and cuddle her gently. "No. It was just a stupid dream, don't worry."

"Alright. It's almost time to get up anyway."

"Really? Alright then. I might as well shower now then." She wiped away her tears and slid out of bed to go to the bathroom.

After everyone had showered and eaten they headed off to school. She was curious as to who the little girl and her friends were. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and focused on the exams she had ahead of her.

* * *

(One week later)

"Hey Alix, where are you going?"

"Kyo, I'm going out. I told you yesterday. I want to go shopping. Do you want to come?" Alix sighed loudly, pausing at the door.

"Hell no! Go do your stupid shopping."

"Kyo, please don't talk to me like that."

Kyo sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. "I'm sorry. I'm tired. Go, have fun."

"I will." She walked back over to him and kissed him quickly. "Go back to bed if you're so tired."

"Only if you come with me." He grumbled.

"Why are you like this? Is it the weather? I'll be back soon, try not to annoy Yuki, I don't want a bruised ego to look after okay?"

"Fine. Go, have fun."

"Okay. I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too. Go away already."

She smiled at him, before standing up and leaving the room with Tohru.

Kyo yawned loudly. This stupid weather was making him tired. It was cold, and grey. It hadn't snowed yet, but it was close to doing so. Tohru, Alix and Kagura had been planning this shopping spree for a few days now. He had just forgotten. He would have loved to crawl back into bed with her and go back to sleep, but that wasn't happening. He watched as Hatori, Shigure and Ayame sat down at the table with cups of tea. Momiji, Haru, and Yuki were in the kitchen trying work out some kind of lunch. And he was lying next to the table with a pillow under his head. He could care less that almost all his cousins were here. They were being quiet at the moment.

"Kyo, why don't you go back to bed? You are obviously tired." Hatori said.

"Too lazy. I'm fine where I am. Shut up and leave me alone."

"Alright. But don't be surprised if Alix snaps back at you. You've been snapping at her a lot lately."

"I know. This weather is making me shitty. It always does. She doesn't seem too upset over it."

"Not now, but she will later. Don't be surprised if she does."

"Yeah, Okay what ever go away."

"Alright then. But I still think you should go back to bed."

"Leave him Hari. You will just make it worse. Alix has been making sure to keep him happy. She deserves some time away from him."

"Shut it ya damn dog."

Shigure frowned but said nothing.

The day remained quiet for most of the morning. The door bell rang at 11. Yuki answered it. Upon opening the door, he came face to face with two teen girls. One was a little taller than him, with black hair. She looked a lot like Alix. The other was roughly the same height as Momiji and had really long ash blonde hair.

"Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Yeah, where's Alix. She doesn't live at home any more. How come?" Said the blonde one.

"Are you friends of Alix? She is out at the moment. You can come in and wait for her."

"Sounds good," replied the blonde as she pushed past him into the house. The taller one followed silently. Yuki shook his head as he closed the door and followed them into the living room.

"Hello Miss Scotch. Miss Milleras."

"Hey, you're Alix's Doctor dude."

"Yes, that would be me. May I ask why you are in Japan?"

"Yeah, we wanted to visit Alix. We haven't seen her for almost a year. We miss her."

"She is out at the moment."

"Ah, well my name is Tashikola Coca-cola Soda-pop Double-Scotch-Whiskey 'Scotch'. This is Staralinga." She looked around the room as Staralinga sat down at the table. "So, who is Alix's boyfriend?"

The Sohma's glanced at each other, before all of them looked at Kyo.

"Oh, it's you orange top. Stand up." She said politely, her blue eyes looking at him happily. Kyo grumbled but stood up. As soon as he did, the sky outside darkened and a dark stormy looking cloud appeared over Tash's head. The blonde pulled a large butchers knife from behind her back and held it up to her face. The rusty blade was crusted in dried blood. Kyo's eyes widened as he backed into a corner. Tash followed him, glaring at him. She looked so evil, only a second ago she was the picture of innocence. The dark cloud grumbled above her head. The other Sohma's watched in horror as she advanced on Kyo.

"So, you are the bastard who upset her. I'm going to castrate you and smear you in your own blood then I'm going to stuff your balls down your throat. Then I'm going to send you to the seventh hell, long with all the other dick heads that hurt her. Do I make my self clear?"

"Kyo! I'm home!"

Tash's head snapped to the door. The dark cloud disappeared suddenly and Tash looked innocent again. She dropped the knife and skipped over to the door way were Alix was standing.

"Alix!" she squealed leaping on to her friend as the tip of the butchers knife sunk into the tatami mats. Alix hugged the blonde back.

"Tash what are you doing here?"

"We haven't seen you in almost a year. We missed you."

"Oh, that's sweet. Wait, we? Is Star here too?"

"Hello Alix, yes I'm here too," said Staralinga from her spot next to Shigure.

"Wow. Do your parents know that you're over here?"

"Yes. We have two weeks here."

"Fun. Hey Kyo, what's wrong?" Alix asked, putting Tash down and walking over to her boyfriend.

"That stupid bitch threatened me!"

"Tash? But she wouldn't hurt a fly."

"She threatened me. Look at the fucking knife!" He pointed to the floor.

Alix followed his hand to the knife stuck in the mats on the floor. "Ooh, that looks nasty. But Tash doesn't threaten people. She hates violence."

"She fucken threatened me. You need to get new friends!" He yelled at her before running upstairs. Alix frowned. What on earth was Kyo going on about?

"He is right Alix, the blonde girl did threaten him." Said Yuki.

"Well, if you're agreeing with him, he must be telling the truth. But what did he do to make her that angry?"

"He didn't do any thing, Sweetie; she just asked who your boyfriend was." Ayame said softly.

"Oh, she threatened to castrate him? She does that to every guy I know. I guess Star should have explained it to you, but she didn't. Tash, why did you threaten Kyo, I love him."

"That's what you said about Teal and Logan, and that other dude that gave me all the lollies… Isn't he in prison now? What for? Pedophilia, wasn't it? We all know what happened to them. He hurt you too. Suki told us."

"Yes, But Kyo apologized. He loves me back."

"Well you don't need him. We want you all to ourselves. We don't want you to find a boyfriend and marry him."

"I will still make you cheese cake. I legally can't marry him until I'm eighteen. Stop your bitching."

"Make me cheese cake now!... Please?"

"Fine. But I want you to apologize to Kyo, please? I don't like him angry at me."

"No."

"Please?

"Iie."

"Please."

"Tidak."

"Now."

"Nine."

"NOW!"

"Fine you stupid bitch, I'll go say sorry."

"Thank you." Alix said before turning to the others as Tash walked up stairs. "Sorry about that. Tash is a little bitch really. She's harmless. I'm going to make some cheese cake." She walked into the kitchen followed by Staralinga.

"She keeps some interesting friends." Shigure said quietly to his cousins.

Inside the kitchen Alix glared at Staralinga. "Why didn't you stop her?"

"I would have stopped her from hurting him. I though she could use some fun, she's missed you badly."

"That's beside the point. I only just cleaned things up with him less than a week ago. I swear to the goddess that if you two make things difficult while you're here, you will know about it."

"Yes, Mom," Staralinga replied mockingly. "Tash needs some fun. You haven't had a boyfriend for almost two years. She was getting rusty. Yesterday, she glared at some one, and they just smiled at her."

"I don't care. I really love Kyo. I don't want him hating me again-"

"GET LOST YOU LITTLE FREAK!"

Alix gasped. That was Kyo yelling. She dropped her hand bag on the counter and ran back into the living room, where Tash leapt on her and hugged her tightly.

"Tash, what's going on? Did you apologize?"

"Not exactly." She replied as Staralinga entered the room.

"What did you do?"

"I was telling him that he got off easy, and that he shouldn't bitch about it. I then told him what I would have done to him."

"You did what! Oh my god. He is going to hate me now. How could you do that to him? I just wanted you to say sorry, not scare the fuck out of him!" She dropped Tash as Kyo clomped downstairs and through the living room and out the front door, stopping to glare at Alix.

"You are a freak. You have freakish friends. I don't want to know you." He turned on his heel and left the house, slamming the door.

"She doesn't want to know you either!" yelled Tash and Alix sighed. So much for them _not_ making things difficult. She turned to her friends.

"Go to my house now. Don't talk to Suki, or any of the maids. Lock your asses in my room, or I will kill you right now."

"But, I want cheesecake," said Tash.

"And I want my boyfriend back. It is not gonna happen. GO!"

Tash glared at the other Sohma's but followed Staralinga out the front door, closing it behind her.

"Alix…"

"No, Hari. I deserved it. I never should have left. I should have stayed in America. I knew they would find me. It's over. I'll get my stuff in a few days. Tell Kyo he can keep the bed."

"Alix, you are not leaving."

"I'm sick of this pain. I left America so it would end. I just found more."

"Please listen to me. Kyo loves you. I think Miss Scotch just startled him with her threats of castration and other things. I think you would feel the same way if-"

"I have already had some one threaten me if I got with Kyo. I still did."

"Yes, but Kyo behaves differently. And Kagura also involved your family."

Alix glared at him. She hated him when he was right. "You are going to be the end of me. I can't say no to you, especially when you start making sense. Evil doctor."

"I'm charmed. Please find Kyo and explain the situation to him, he might understand."

"Sure he will. He will run away from me like last time. I'm going to live back in my house until these two midgets return home. Then, I might consider coming back."

"Alright. Our appointment of Sunday still stands."

"Fine. Cya later." Alix stood and left the house, walking down the long driveway to the busy street. She sighed and walked home, mumbling to herself about stupid midgets.

When she got home, she saw their suitcases in the foyer and walked upstairs. She unlocked her door to see Staralinga asleep on her bed with Tash going through her things.

"You are in so much shit, Tashikola."

"Aw! Come on, I just scared him. He scared too easily. He ran away like a girl."

"No, he thinks you are the weird little freak that you are. Thanks to you I have lost another boyfriend."

"If he can't hack us, he doesn't deserve you. You should get with Fenik."

"Just because he was the only person not frightened by your threats does not mean he is good for me. Look, you guys stay in this room, I'm staying in another. Night. Call one of the maids if you get lost."

She turned around and left the room, walking to one of the spares. She flopped on the neatly made bed after closing the door.

"Watch it."

Alix blinked. "Kyo?"

"Yeah. Look. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. I don't want you to leave, okay. Promise me that you won't leave me." he said, resting his head on his hand.

Alix sighed. "Stupid Hari."

"You were? I thought you were just ranting. Don't leave."

"I won't I love you too much...how did you get into my house? And before me too?" She asked, moving to lie beside him.

"Hari dropped me off. Please don't leave."

"Kyo, I said I wasn't going to. But I will live here while these midgets are in Japan. They will cause so much trouble, I know it." She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. The words he had said to her before still hurt. "Promise me that you won't say stuff like that again, please?"

"Like what?" he asked, gently moving some hair from her face.

"That you never want to see me again, or that you hate me," she whispered so softly that he almost didn't catch it. But he did. And he felt like shit for it.

"No, listen to me. I love you, Alix. This weather is making me shitty. I will say and do stuff that I don't mean. I never want to hurt you again. It makes me fell like shit when I do, like last time... I love you, okay?"

"I want to believe you. But I can't. No matter how much you say you love me, something always happens. Whether I snap at you, or you snap at me."

"Once this weather clears I'll be fine." he kissed her, moving his hand down to her hip. She kissed back half-heartedly. He frowned, "I want to go further."

She blinked. "Further? As in...?OH! No, I don't think we should, not after what Aya and Shigure did. No, I'm not ready to. Besides, if we are in your house, we could have any one interrupt, and if we do it here, my midgets can. We can't win, either way."

"Then get rid of the midgets," he said, moving his mouth to her neck. He kissed the skin there gently, and brought his tongue out to play.

"But they're here for two weeks. I can't just get rid of them, they're my friends. I think we're moving too fast again, Kyo."

He groaned. "I thought we talked about this already…"

"We did. But you snapped again. Can we just talk about this tomorrow? I'm tired."

"Fine. Go have your shower." He removed his hand and rolled over to face away from her. She blinked back tears and slipped off the bed. Walking over to the door, she stole a glance at him. His fist was shaking as he held it to his side. She sniffled her tears back and left the room, closing the door behind her. She made her way back into her room to get her night clothes. She was saved the trouble of having to go in there by Suki who was standing outside the door with some clothes in her hand. She thanked her friend, took the clothes and walked to the other bathroom on that floor. After showering she made her way back to the room that Kyo was lying in.

It was clear to her that he was angry at her, for telling him that they were going too fast.

But if she didn't want to continue, then she didn't have to. Right?

He couldn't force her, could he?

She was upset that he wanted sex. They needed to work out their latest argument and he only wanted to make out with her. Maybe she was doing the right thing, by not going in there. She wanted to though. She wanted to be wrapped in his arms as she slept. Suki came up behind her and gave her a quick hug.

"Are you okay Sweetie?" She asked softly.

"Not sure. I want to go in there, but I can't."

"He loves you. He wouldn't have come to see you if he didn't."

"I guess. I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning; I need to go to bed. Keep an eye on the other two for me."

"Will do. Sweet dreams." Suki replied, waving to her and walking off down the hall.

"Night." Alix sighed and opened the door quietly. She slipped into the room; the lamp was on and Kyo was no where to be seen. She frowned and walked over to the bed. She climbed in and slid over to the side closest the lamp. Reaching over to turn off the light, she caught a glimpse of orange hair on the floor. Kyo had pulled a pillow off the bed along with a blanket and had settled him self on the floor for the night. She frowned and told him to come up onto the bed. After he was in bed and had his arms wrapped around her, she let her self fall asleep.

The next morning Alix found her self alone on the bed. Kyo was not on the bed beside her. She looked at the alarm clock on the table and saw that it was only four thirty. She yawned and was cuddled from behind as Kyo slipped back into the bed. She snuggled back into his chest and yawned again.

"Where were you?" She asked softly.

"I wanted some milk. Why are you awake?"

"Dunno. But I want to go back to sleep."

"Then do so."

Later on that morning Alix was woken up to some one leaping on the bed. It wasn't Kyo, as his arms were wrapped tightly around her hips. Kyo was trying to ignore it as well, but the jumping didn't cease.

"Alix wake up! I want cheesecake please!"

Alix opened one eye and turned slightly. Tash was jumping up and down on the bed in her pyjamas. The blue material of her clothes were patterned with nut-crackers and blood. She blinked.

"Tash, go away its Sunday. Cheesecake-free day."

"Meanie! But I want cheesecake!"

"Go annoy Suki, she'll make it for you."

"Fine!"

The bouncing stopped, and then the bedroom door slammed closed. Alix closed her eyes and rolled onto her back. Kyo buried his head into her neck.

"She's annoying," he grumbled.

"Yeah, she can be." She yawned. "She knows that I don't make cheesecake on Sundays. I think Staralinga has been spoiling her."

"You have weird friends, you know that right?"

"yes, I know. I'm weird too."

"I haven't seen it."

"That's because I've been separated from them for almost a year and a half. Now that I'm back with them, I'll be just like 'em."

"Please no. I don't want you to be like that."

"We'll see. I better go save Suki from the wrath that is Tashikola."

Kyo followed her into the bathroom and watched her shower again. Alix blushed like last time, but didn't say anything. After she showered and dressed, Kyo surprised her by stripping off and stepping into the shower while she pulled her shirt on. She blushed and turned away, busying her self with her hair. After he finished and was dressed himself, they wandered downstairs into the kitchen where Suki was busy making cheesecake while Tash sat cross legged _on _the island in the middle of the kitchen. Tash was telling Suki about the look on Kyo's face when she had threatened to chop his balls off. Alix cleared her throat and Tash stopped talking. She stuck her nose up and turned back to Suki.

"Tash. Sunday is cheesecake-free day. You should remember that."

"But I only get cheesecake once a month!"

"I taught Tapanga how to make it. Doesn't she make it for you?"

"She can't. She burnt it!"

Kyo blinked. "How do you burn a no-bake cheesecake?"

"No bloody idea, but she burnt the school down!"

Alix looked shocked. "Are you serious? She burnt the school down? Did you get photos?"

"Yes. I brought them with me. Fenik makes me cheesecake, but I only see him once a month."

"But you know the damn recipe, why don't you make it?" Alix asked as Suki looked at her, clearly asking her for help. She nodded to Suki and took over, opening a tin of condensed milk.

"But why make it myself when Fenik will make it for me?"

Kyo raised an eyebrow at her, but went over to Alix and sat on the bench beside her. He loved watching her cook; he just would never say anything about it. Alix sighed and grumbled under her breath about how annoying the blonde was. Finally she finished making the cheesecake and put it in the fridge. She turned to the blonde.

"Have a shower, get dressed, wake Star up, then you can have some cheesecake."

"Cheesecake first?"

"No. It has to set. Go, or Kyo will eat it all." Alix said, putting the dishes in the washer.

Tash glared at Kyo. "Then I will castrate him. No-one eats my cheesecake."

Kyo glared back at her as the blonde grumbled, but slid off the island and disappeared from the room.

"How does some one burn a no-bake cake?" He asked finally as she went digging through the fridge and pulled out a large container out of the freezer that was labeled _Steak. _She opened it and pulled out another cheesecake already made. She closed the container and put it back in the freezer.

"No idea. I mean Yuki could make it with out fucking it up, so I don't know why Tapanga did. Unless Fenik was having some fun and changed the recipe on her, then I'll kill him."

"What's with the cake being in the steak container?"

"Tash is vegetarian. She won't go near meat. That's how I keep my cheesecake to myself. Fenik figured it out though. He was looking for a steak and said the container smelt sweet, not meaty, and he found my stash. He made me cook him steak for a week, because if I didn't, he was going to tell Tash where I hid it."

"What's so bad abut that?"

"He likes it very rare. I hate raw meat. Touching it makes me sick. The bastard made me cut it up for him too."

"So who is this Fenik guy?"

"The best man in the world, and he is going to marry Alix!" Tash said as she re-entered the room, with a very tired looking Staralinga.

"What makes you think that?" Kyo asked, pulling Alix back against his chest as she giggled.

"He can make cheesecake! He is going to marry Alix, so they can both make me cheesecake!"

"That and the fact he always gave you lollies, and toys," Star said as she rested her head on the surface of the island as she sat down.

"Tash. Leave Kyo alone. He is my choice. If I wanted Fenik, I would be with him, and I wouldn't have come to Japan with out him. Star you need to get dressed. We're going back over to the Sohma's. I need to talk to Hari." Star grumbled, but slid back off the chair and slowly made her way out of the room. She came back in two seconds later fully dressed. Kyo raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Star, dress like normal people do. You know, pulling the clothes off and pulling new ones on."

"Too lazy. Cheesecake please." Alix sighed but removed the cheesecake she had made earlier and cut two large pieces off and put them on plates before handing them to the two girls. Tash dug in straight away, shoveling it into her mouth. Star slowly ate hers.

"Did you eat breakfast before?" Alix asked as Suki came back into the room.

"Yes. Suki made me some bacon and eggs, and some sausages."

"Good. At least you ate normal food first."

Suki thanked Alix for taking over and offered to make her some breakfast. She smiled.

"Yes, please. No eggs though. I think Kyo wants real stuff though."

Suki nodded and set to work pulling ingredients out of the fridge.

She turned to Kyo. "Would you like some eggs?"

"Yeah, that would be great." He turned to Alix as Suki continued. "I though you said they were vegetarian?"

"They are."

"Then how come she said she ate bacon?"

"Ah! Sorry. I forgot. There are soy products available. Like sausages, bacon, burgers, schnitzel. I eat both. The stuff has no meat in it at all, but it looks like normal stuff…to a degree."

"I think I'll stick with the real stuff."

"I thought as much. It will take a few minutes. Tash, we're going over to see Hari, I want you to behave."

"But he is so mean." The blonde whined at Alix.

Kyo smirked behind his hand. "Got that right."

"Listen here, silly Kitty, if it wasn't for Hari I wouldn't be here with you. I would still be in America, flirting with Git and Fenik. I don't think you would like that…but they are both so hot." She smiled sheepishly when he glared at her for her comment.

"I like Git's striping!" Tash said suddenly, with a mouthful of cheesecake.

Alix seemed to go into girly mode as she sighed and started talking with Tash about how hot they were.

"I know, his markings are so hot! I would love to run my ton-…okay, bad subject. But Fenik's hair is so gorgeous, and his eyes are to die for." Kyo growled, and thanked Suki as she handed him some breakfast. Suki mumbled something into Alix's ear as she put a plate in front of her. Alix stopped and glanced up at Kyo. "Oh, shit. I didn't mean to get carried away."

She rushed to him and kissed him quickly. "You have very sexy eyes. And they're all mine too."

"Sure. Keep going. I've never heard you talk like that before." He said, poking at his bacon before sniffing it. He decided it was real and ate it slowly.

"I don't usually. I'm not really into guys that much. Fenik and Git are my flirting buddies."

"Flirting buddies?"

"yep. We flirt and muck around, but nothing serious. Don't worry. It's you I love the most."

"I'll keep that in mind."

They arrived at Shigure's at 11. Alix brought the spare cheesecake over and some cookies Suki had made. Tash grumbled the entire time, about how grouchy Hatori was, and that he never let her have any fun. Alix told her that it was because she had a habit of doing everything dangerous. Like running with scissors, playing with lighters, and running around the house really fast. Tash glared at her and shut up.

Hatori was there, along with Kagura. Yuki and Tohru were out at Yuki's garden, and Shigure was on the phone to Aya. Alix came in first, followed by Kyo, then the other three. Alix saw Shigure on the phone, and asked him who it was. He mouthed Aya to her and she smiled…before taking the phone off him and talking into it. Shigure just sighed and waited for her to finish, and took the phone off her when she had. Kyo had already visited the kitchen and had come out with a glass of juice. Alix smiled and took it off him, and sat beside him as Tash glared at Hatori.

He sighed. "Miss Scotch, would you please stop the glaring."

"No." Tash replied, folding her arms across her chest.

"Tash, be nice…or no more cheesecake," Alix said. Tash glared at her, but forced a smile on her face. Alix just sighed.

"Hari…about my appointment this week, can we skip it? Please?"

"Why do you want to miss this one?"

"Because these two are here…that's a bad thing."

"Alright. But I suggest Kyo stay with you at all times." Alix nodded and took the deserts into the kitchen with Suki. She put them in the fridge and came back out.

"Alix!" squealed Momiji as he ran into the house. He leapt on her shoulders and looked down at her.

"Hey silly bunny. How are you today?"

"I'm fine. Haru went black today…that's why I'm here. He blew off at Akito."

"Akito? Is he like his dad or some thing?" Alix asked as Momiji climbed of her and into her lap.

"No, Alix. Akito is head of the Sohma family."

"Hi!" Momiji said suddenly to Tash.

Tash broke into a smile. "Hi! Who are you?"

"I'm Momiji Sohma. Who are you?"

Tash took a deep breath, "Tash-"

Alix clapped her hand over her friend's mouth. "Her name is Tash."

"Tash who?"

"Scotch. That's all you need to know. Her name is way too long." Alix said as Tash and Momiji broke into a heated conversation on how annoying Kyo was. Alix just sighed.

"Midgets are annoying. Now I remember why I moved in the first place."

END!


	15. The creation of EMS

**Introducing Sae!**

**You only pop up for a few seconds hun, but next chapter you play a bit more! hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

Ushinatta Kako Atarashi Mirai

Lost Past, New Future

**( ' ""()**

**("( 'o', )**

**(")(")(,)**

**_Chapter Thirteen:_**

**_The Creation Of The EMS._**

* * *

**__**

Recap:

"Akito? Is he like his dad or some thing?" Alix asked as Momiji climbed of her and into her lap.

"No, Alix. Akito is head of the Sohma family."

"Hi!" Momiji said suddenly to Tash.

Tash broke into a smile. "Hi! Who are you?"

"I'm Momiji Sohma. Who are you?"

Tash took a deep breath, "Tash-"

Alix clapped her hand over her friend's mouth. "Her name is Tash."

"Tash who?"

"Scotch. That's all you need to know. Her name is way too long." Alix said as Tash and Momiji broke into a heated conversation on how annoying Kyo was. Alix just sighed.

"Midgets are annoying. Now I remember why I moved in the first place."

* * *

_The sky was dark and grey. It was almost as if it knew something terrible was going to happen that day. On the small empty street, a young girl was busy petting a stray cat. Her family were getting ready inside for a night out. She was already dressed. Her long black hair was pulled up in an intricate mess of curls, and her face had been lightly painted with some make up. She was wearing a pair of long black pants and a very nice floral blouse. She was being careful not to get her self dirty as she pet the small feline. The tiny white cat mewled as she stroked its fur._

_She heard voices from the front door, and knew that her parents and older sister had finished getting dressed. She gave the cat a quick scratch under the chin and gently shooed it away. She stood up to face her family and smiled. Her mother and sister looked lovely. Her mother was wearing a black dress and had her hair the same way. Her older sister was dressed similarly, with a blue boob tube instead, with a pair of long black pants. Her father was dressed in a simple dress shirt with a tie and a pair of black trousers. Her mother smiled at her. _

"_You look lovely tonight, dear." She said softly._

"_You look beautiful." The small girl replied._

_Her father smiled at her, "Fenik's going to be late. But he wanted you to have this early." He held out a jewelry box. The young girl beamed and took the box from her father. Minutes later a necklace adorned her pale neck, as they all got in the car and backed out of the drive way._

Alix frowned. She had dozed off again. The third time that day. It didn't help that Tash had laid low for the day and hadn't tried to scare her. She blinked the sleep away and found her self on the couch in Kyo's arms as he watched the TV.

That was the last time she had spoken with her parents. Shortly after that last discussion, they were involved in a car accident that took them from her. She hated remembering her family, because she missed them dearly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Kyo asked when he realized she was awake.

"Yeah. I was just remembering my family…before the accident."

"I'm sorry. I though you were tired, so I let you sleep."

"Thank you. Where's my midget?"

"No bloody idea. And I hope we don't see her. She is so annoying."

"Yes, she can be. At least I haven't found a snake any where yet. Almost a week with out finding a snake; I think she is slipping." She yawned and snuggled into his arms. He smiled down at her and pulled her closer to him. The sound of Suki talking at the front door carried in through to the living room, where they were sitting. Shortly after Momiji came running into the room. Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Haru, and Kagura followed afterwards. Alix smiled softly at them.

"We decided to keep you company while entertaining your friends," Hatori said as he sat down on one of the armchairs. Shigure and Aya took the other two-seater, and Haru sat in another armchair as Momiji leapt on his lap. Kagura smiled and sat on the floor in front of Hatori.

"Tash has been good lately. I haven't found any surprises yet. That doesn't mean I won't." Suki came into the room, followed by Tash. Hatori raised an eye bow. Alix just sighed.

"Suki, you didn't bring cheesecake out did you?"

"Yes, Miss Tash requested it. I couldn't say no." she replied sheepishly as she handed out tea and cheesecake to every one.

"Remind me to teach you how to ignore the puppy dog eyes. Tash, you have your own cheesecake. Why eat this one?"

"Because I can," she replied cheekily as Staralinga walked into the room. She looked around the room, and seeing all the chairs full, left again, only to return with another chair from the kitchen. Suki gave her some cheesecake as well.

Shigure smiled at Suki as he took his plate from her. Alix rolled her eyes.

"No flirting with my hired help, Shigure."

"Not even a tiny bit?"

"No, not even a wink at her."

Suki smirked. "I'm sorry Mr. Sohma, but I'm afraid I am already taken, by my husband." Shigure's smile faltered, but didn't disappear.

"Makes it all the more funner," he mumbled. Suki laughed and left the room.

"So Alix, how did you meet your charming friends?" Ayame asked as Tash shoveled a second piece of dessert down her throat.

Alix smiled at the memory. "It was the funniest meeting. It was my first day, with my new family, well my first day in the new house. I had a hard time sleeping that night, because it was a new house, and I was still grieving for my family. I woke the next morning to the loud, pain in the ass whistle. It was so annoying, and at six in the god damn morning too. I walked to the window to see two large buses parked out side the house across the road-"

"-are we talking about my house?" Tash asked. Alix sighed.

"- one was one of those ugly yellow school buses, and the other was an army colored one. Twenty males came marching out of the house. Twenty! They divided up into the two buses. A little blonde thing was trailing behind them, and climbed into the army bus. The buses wouldn't move for a few minutes, then finally, the blonde girl was escorted onto the other bus, by one of the older males. That was my first sighting of the Scotch family. I went back to sleep, thinking I had some weird neighbors. Suki came in at like eight. I heard her skirts rustling, and I leapt out of bed. I figured, because I was now an army brat, I was going to get the same wake up. Suki just laughed and told me that it wasn't the case, because I was excused from school for that week, due to the accident and settling in. She also said that she found waking teens up gently worked better."

"You never said you were an army brat." Shigure said.

"I didn't? I thought I had…I'm pretty sure I did. Any way, all six of us are army brats."

"Six?" Kagura asked, shaking her head at Tash who asked for her cheesecake.

"Yes. There are six of us. Tash and Staralinga, then there is Tapanga, Ally and Kealin. We make up the EMS."

"EMS? Do I even want to know?" Kyo asked.

Hatori sighed. "Evil Midgets Society. I do believe they were under the influence of sugar that day."

"Oh, Hari. We were not."

"Okay then. They were under the influence of sugar. You were under the influence of alcohol."

"It was my first time drinking!"

"And Fenik was wrong to do that."

"At least he didn't let me leave the house. And he made sure the others didn't touch it. Any whoo! I think we need to drop that subject."

"Who's Fenik?" Ayame asked slyly.

"Fenik is my best friend. He was there for me before and after the accident. I think he is almost five years older than me. He sees me like a little sister."

"That's sweet."

"He is."

Suki took the tray back in to the kitchen and came back out. "You haven't told them about when you first met the girls, Alix. That was a funny meeting."

Alix smiled. "You tell them. I'm too tired."

Suki sat her self down on the ground beside Kagura. "I swear it has to be the strangest way to meet new friends. I had taken Alix out the day before to purchase things for her room to decorate. That day we were arranging her room to her liking. I knew that the girls were coming over, because all six lots of parents are good friends. Alix answered the door bell after it rang and I think was a little startled. Can you picture five teenage girls dressed in pink frilly party dresses, standing on the front porch with looks of murder on their faces? Alix was freaked out to say the least. On the Scotch's front lawn, were all their mothers, silently urging them to be nice and make friends. The girls barged in, slammed the door closed, and in a matter of seconds, the dresses were ripped off all at once, to be replaced with jeans and t-shirts, with the exception of Tash, who just changed into a dress that was black. The dresses were stuffed in a duffle back and thrown at the door. They stood smiling at poor Alix, still in the process of pulling hair out of pony tails. I helped introduce them to Alix, and after a while, they seemed to get along okay. It was the weirdest meeting."

Alix was in the process of snuggling closer to Kyo when Tash spoke up.

"No. That was not weird. What was weird was seeing her bedroom. Her room was covered in posters. Of my dad! That was weird, seeing my dad's face all over your friends bedroom wall."

"Why would she have posters of your father?" Shigure asked as Tash took Alix's untouched plate of dessert.

"My dad is a famous archeologist. She had found his picture one day, and went all fan girl on him."

"Well, that's a bit strange. I thought she was obsessed with a Numair some one."

Tash frowned. "Numair Scotch. Yeah, my dad."

Alix blushed. "Can we drop this subject too? I think that Tash needs to go away and shop some where."

"Only if I can have your credit card."

"Fine, just go away."

Tash broke into a grin. "Suki, will you come shopping with me?"

Suki nodded and together they left the room, then the house. Alix sighed in relief.

"She's gone. I can live in peace."

Staralinga smirked. "That's not true and you know it. She will come home with a puppy."

Alix froze. "I hope she doesn't. I thought I got her out of that habit."

"You've been away for almost two years, shit happens."

Alix grumbled and sat up. She stood up suddenly. "I'll be right back." She left the room quietly. Hatori raised an eye brow, but refrained from saying anything. Kyo glared at Staralinga but didn't say anything either.

"Listen here, Cat boy. I haven't done anything wrong, so stop glaring at me."

An ear piercing scream had Kyo bolting from the room. The others followed him up the stairs and into Alix's bedroom. They found Kyo dodging flying objects from a hysterical Alix. A live snake lay on the floor of her room, with Alix on the bed. She was paler than usual and was shaking worse than before. She was finding it hard to hold objects before she threw them. Ayame frowned before stepping in the room to remove the poor snake. Kyo was having trouble getting onto the bed to calm her down. Finally, he just tackled her gently, pinning her to the bed to stop her squirming. Hatori sighed.

"Trust Miss Scotch to ruin a nice day. Kyo, put her under some cold water."

"Having trouble calming her down," he got out through gritted teeth, as he pinned her arms beside her head. "Alix, calm down. It's gone. Alix, please!"

Alix shook her head, but stopped moving, although her shaking didn't cease. Kyo released his breath, and rested his forehead on hers. "Alix, come on. Shower."

She shook her head and started to try and control her breathing. Momiji climbed onto the bed.

"Alix. It's okay. It's gone now." He said softly as he gently pet her hair. Haru was watching silently from the door way.

"Hatori, why is she reacting worse than usual?" Kyo asked as Alix tried to scratch the feeling from her hands.

"I do believe maybe she has reached…that um…time of month, as they put it. That would cause a weaker or worse re-action. The best thing to do is to calm her down. And to keep Miss Scotch away from her. Kyo please work on that. I need an asprin." Hatori said before leaving the room with Shigure. Kagura came into the room and sat down beside Momiji as Alix continued to shake uncontrollably. She started sobbing and mumbling to Kyo as he kissed her face gently. He couldn't catch all of it. Something about dead midgets and real snakes.

"Alix. I'm going to let you go, don't do anything, okay?" Kyo released her wrists slowly and flopped on the bed beside her. "Alix, I love you, but please stay away from snakes. It is really tiring."

Alix shook her head again, but snuggled into his chest. He sighed, but gently pet her on the back while she mumbled into his shirt. Haru decided to step into the room and sit on her arm chair.

Momiji frowned at Alix but went to climb into Haru's lap. Kyo raised an eye brow at his cousins. Haru glared at him, daring him to say something about it, but Kyo remained silent.

Finally Alix pulled away from Kyo.

"Sorry for being such a pain in the ass," she said softly.

"Forgiven, just don't run into any more snakes for a while, okay?"

She nodded. "I need a shower. Now."

He sighed, but helped her to stand, and to walk into the bathroom. He closed the door after him self, but Alix frowned.

"Not this time please."

He frowned, "why not?"

"Because, I have blood-"

-"what? I don't see any-"

"-all down my legs. I got my periods, just before. So not this time, please?"

"alright. Take as long as you need." He kissed her gently and exited the room, closing the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and flopped down on his stomach.

"Is Alix going to be okay?" Momiji asked quietly.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She wants a shower, then she'll be her usual self again." He buried his head into one of her pillows, and closed his eyes. He could hear every thing going on, he just could care less. The bathroom door opened after almost twenty minutes and Alix came back out, dressed in a very long black skirt, and a very tight black tank top. She went over to Kyo and sat beside him.

"Thank you. For putting up with me. I don't know why you do."

"Because I love you, stupid. Just don't go finding any more snakes, okay?"

"Deal. Say what's going on with you two?" she asked, seeing Momiji resting in Haru's lap

Kagura smiled. "Haru has an interest in your bunny."

Alix broke into a smile. "Kawaii! Aw, so adorable. My little bunny is gay. Oh, bummer. That means I can't have him." She faked a pout that had the blonde leaping on her. She kissed his cheek.

"So how long has this been going on? I want details, have you fooled around yet?"

Momiji blushed and shook his head. Alix smiled.

"Did I embarrass you? Oh, poor bunny, I'm sorry." She put Momiji down and walked over to Haru. She knelt in front of him.

"I know we haven't spoken, since we broke up. But I really do want us to stay friends."

He looked at her. "I loved you."

Kyo raised his head in interest. He wasn't going to but in, but he wanted to know what would happen.

"I love Kyo. I love you as a brother, and I know that Kira said the same thing to you years ago. Don't you love my little bunny? He's cute, and so innocent. And he likes handcuffs."

Haru raised an eyebrow. "He does?"

She nodded. "I have a pair actually. I was given them, and Momiji found them. It was cute, seeing him lying on the bed asleep with his hands cuffed. I know that you loved me. I will always love you, but not as much as Kyo. So can we still be friends?"

He nodded, and pulled her into his lap. He whispered into her ear.

"I want to use the handcuffs on both of you."

She blushed bright red. "I'll let you borrow them. But I'm with Kyo." She kissed his cheek and slid off his lap, to go over to her drawers and dig around in her underwear. She pulled out a pair of metal handcuffs. She closed the drawer and went back over to Haru and clasped them on his wrists. She giggled when Haru lunged for her. They landed on the floor with a thud. Haru grinned at her as he kissed his way up her neck. Alix giggled.

"Momiji your boyfriend is kissing me, get him off!" she laughed as Momiji dragged Haru off, by grabbing the cuffs. Haru stood, pulling Momiji close and whispering into the blonde's ear. Momiji blushed, like Alix did, but didn't pull away. Alix smiled.

"Kiss him for me, please? Kiss Momiji?"

Alix squealed happily when Haru complied with her request and captured Momiji's lips in a soft kiss. "Kawaii! You are so adorable together!"

She climbed onto the bed with Kyo. "I love you," she whispered to him, before kissing him. He grumbled at her.

"Wash your neck. I don't want his saliva on you." She smiled at him, before going into the bathroom to do as he asked. When she returned, Haru and Momiji were sitting back in the chair, with Haru nibbling on one of Momiji's ears. She smiled at them sadly. She wished Kyo would treat her like that, but it was never going to happen. Kagura sighed loudly.

"I'm leaving. I'm jealous because I don't have a boyfriend to hug and smooch."

Alix frowned. "I'm sorry. How about some chocolate? It cures every thing…even cramps," she said wincing as a period cramp kicked in. Kyo was up in an instant. "Kyo, it's okay. It's just cramps. I'm used to them. I want chocolate though." She smiled at him and slowly made her way out the door, followed by Momiji who pulled Haru along by his cuffs. Kagura and Kyo followed as well.

Downstairs, in the living room, Shigure raised an eyebrow as the teens entered the room.

"Haru?"

"Haru is our bitch." Alix said smirking at Haru.

"I didn't think he actually owned any cuffs. I know he talks about them-"

"They're mine." She said sheepishly. Shigure raised an eyebrow at her.

"Really? Who would have thought you were into bondage?"

"I'm not. They were a gift that I never used. Haru wanted them, so I let him borrow them. Hatori, do you have any pain killers?"

Hatori looked up at her. "What on earth for?"

"I have cramps, and they're killing me. They're worse than usual. Please?"

"Alright. Momiji would you please fetch my bag?"

Momiji handed Haru over to Alix and bounced out the door. Alix smirked at Haru again.

"I've got you now. Whacha gonna do about it?"

Haru pretended to think about it for a few seconds, before pulling her close and whispering in her ear. "Gonna tie you to the bed and ravish you."

"I think not. Kyo will do that, not you." She flicked his nose and moved away as Momiji came back into the room. Hatori gave her some pain killers, and Kyo went to the kitchen to get some water for her when another cramp kicked in. She sat on the couch, her arms wrapped tightly around her hips as she lent forward to help put pressure on her stomach. Kyo came back with a glass of water and a block of chocolate. He helped Alix to down the pain killers before sitting beside her. Alix flopped onto her side, resting her head in Kyo's lap as she brought her knees up to her chin.

Momiji frowned. "Do cramps really hurt so bad?"

"Yes, Momiji they do. And I just want the drug to kick in. You guys can eat the chocolate. I can't eat anything."

Hatori cleared his throat. "Eating something will help ease the pain."

Alix scoffed. "Yeah, for about twenty minutes before I throw it up again. I don't bother. I've told you I can't eat anything for at least four hours after I first get them. You've known me how long, and you forgot that?"

"And my answer still remains the same. You need to eat something."

"Stick it Hari. I already feel miserable, don't make it worse. I'll kill that fucking midget." She moaned as Kyo rubbed her shoulder gently. "I feel like shit. I don't mean to be a pain, but would you guys leave? I'm going to be a huge bitch, and I don't want to say something I'll regret."

Hatori sighed and placed his tea cup on the table. "Alright. We will leave you. Kyo, make sure she eats something soon. She needs the vitamins. Take care of your self Alix. Will you be okay tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow? Oh yeah. No I'll be fine. Kyo?"

"Hmm?" he asked, leaning over to her face.

"Could you go with them, please? Just for tonight. I really just want to be alone tomorrow. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Okay, but I will drop some stuff off that Tohru wants you to have."

"Sure. I love you Kyo."

"I love you too." Kyo kissed her gently before helping his cousins stack the cups on to the tray. The others left the room, but Kyo lagged behind.

"Kyo?" She asked when he knelt down in front of her. She was answered with a fierce kiss. She opened her mouth to him and let his tongue enter her mouth. He only stopped when breathing became an issue.

"Let me stay with you tonight. Please? I don't like sleeping with out you."

"Kyo…I don't know…" she sighed at the look his was giving her. She thought she was immune to the puppy-dog-eyes, but Kyo's eyes were just too sexy to ignore. "Okay. But I am going to be a bitch."

"I lived with Kagura for how long? " He pointed out to her.

She frowned. "Yes, you can stay."

Kyo kissed her again before disappearing from the room. Alix sighed. How was she going to leave tomorrow? The girls were going back tonight, so they wouldn't be a problem, and the others wouldn't come around…she could just wake up early. She shook her thoughts from her head as Kyo came back into the room, along with Suki, Tash and Staralinga. Staralinga sat down beside her and Tash sat on the floor in front of her.

"Do you want Suki to give them to you later? Or do you want them now?" Tash asked softly. Alix frowned again.

"Maybe later. Fenik would have sent his, and Suki will give it to me in a few days. Git might have sent his with Fenik's. I don't really want to see those until maybe on Wednesday. You midget are going to die."

Tash smirked. "You needed some action. You were getting boring. I think Snape was a lovely fella for doing it for me."

"You named it?"

Tash nodded. "I thought he was cute…what did that man do with him?"

"I don't want to know… Dinner before you leave?"

"Yes please. Potato bake. With bacon and schnitzels?"

Alix nodded, "ask Suki, she will make it for you. I'll be in the kitchen in a few. My cramps haven't calmed down yet."

Tash nodded again before dragging Suki into the kitchen.

Staralinga spoke up. "Are you going to be okay tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Aunt Sae will be coming over for it. I think she will leave two days after, I'm not sure." She lowered her voice and spoke in Double Dutch to Star.

"How am I going to get away from him? He wants to stay the night, and I will leave at six."

Star spoke normally. "Just leave. Who cares what he says. He has no say in it. I'm going in now." She stood up and left the couple alone.

Kyo sat in front of Alix as Tash had been. He looked at her worriedly. She smiled at him.

"Do you want normal bacon and schnitzel? If so you better go tell Suki. I'll be in, in a few. Cramps are still bad."

"Kagura suggested that you move around, she said it helped her."

She winked at him, "better help me up then."

Kyo helped her to sit up, then to stand. Once she was balanced he walked beside her slowly as she made her way into the kitchen. Suki was busy preparing the ingredients for dinner. Tash was peeling some potatoes and carrots, and Star was mixing some cream with some soup mixes. Suki was busy pulling out some real and vegie bacon, along with real and vegie schnitzels. She asked Alix what she preferred. She decided on the real stuff that night. Suki nodded and went about preparing it. Alix sat down at the island and helped by chopping an onion and the vegies that Tash had peeled. Kyo sat down beside Alix and just watched.

Dinner was quiet, just the five of them. Alix helped Suki with the dishes while Tash helped her self to some ice cream as dessert. Alix turned dessert down, but Kyo had some. After that they went upstairs to help the girl pack their suitcases up and for them to nick a few of Alix stuffed animals. Tash picked up a large lavender colored bear and went to put it in her suitcase. Kyo grabbed it back out and put it on a higher shelf out of the blonde's reach.

"Gimme the teddy! I'll castrate you." She ground out through gritted teeth.

"Not that one. I gave it to her, you're not taking it. Any of the others, not that one." He said calmly to her, carefully to keep his anger out of his voice. Tash glared at him and chose one of the other ones. Once she was happy, Kyo helped her take it down stairs to the car. He helped with Star's as well. Alix smiled.

"This is nice of you Kyo."

Staralinga laughed. "You really are dense. He is only doing it to get rid of us faster."

"Damn straight. Now lets go." He said, helping Alix into the car.

The drive to the airport was quick. Kyo took their bags in for them and waited for Alix and Suki to check them in. Alix and the other two exchanged hugs and laughs before the two girls boarded the plane, but not before Tash came running back to kick Kyo in the shin.

"You take care of her or I _will_ kill you." She whispered to him before running back to Staralinga.

Alix insisted that they not leave until the plane had taken off and she couldn't see it any longer. Kyo was buggered by this time, and just wanted to get to bed.

He was dimly aware of a purple haired woman speaking to Suki at Alix's house as Alix led him upstairs to bed. He put it out of his mind as Alix snuggled against him under the blankets. He was just happy that those two midgets had left for good.


	16. I will always love you

**Here is Sae. Hope you like her. And hopefully I got her personality right, Kyae. Please tell me if i didn't and I'll tweak it.**

**

* * *

**

**Ushinatta Kako Atarashi Mirai**

Lost Past, New Future

**( ' ""()**

**("( 'o', )**

**(")(")(,)**

_**Chapter Fourteen:**_

_**I will always love you…**_

* * *

**__**

Recap:

The drive to the airport was quick. Kyo took their bags in for them and waited for Alix and Suki to check them in. Alix and the other two exchanged hugs and laughs before the two girls boarded the plane, but not before Tash came running back to kick Kyo in the shin.

"You take care of her or I _will_ kill you." She whispered to him before running back to Staralinga.

Alix insisted that they not leave until the plane had taken off and she couldn't see it any longer. Kyo was buggered by this time, and just wanted to get to bed.

He was dimly aware of a purple haired woman speaking to Suki at Alix's house as Alix led him upstairs to bed. He put it out of his mind as Alix snuggled against him under the blankets. He was just happy that those two midgets had left for good.

* * *

Kyo woke suddenly, but couldn't figure out why though. He stretched out his arms, yawning as he did so. He was hugging Alix's pillow, not her small body. A quick scan of the room told him that she wasn't in the room. He scrambled out of bed and dressed quickly. He ran out of the room, checking all the rooms on that floor for a hint of his girlfriend. He found no signs of her on the third floor and worked his way down to the second. Same result there as well. On the ground floor Suki was in the kitchen cooking, like always, but this time she was dressed in black. That was un-usual because she was always wearing blue.

"Suki, where's Alix? She's not here."

"Good morning to you too. Breakfast?" She asked him.

He mumbled a quick good morning before shaking his head. "Where is she? She wouldn't just leave with out waking me."

"She said she had some errands to run. She'll be fine."

He glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's seven in the fucking morning on a Sunday. What kind of errands?"

"I don't know, she didn't say, just for me to keep you company till she gets back…Kyo?"

She asked turning around to find the orange haired boy had disappeared while she spoke. Suki frowned to the empty kitchen "…Please don't find her…She isn't ready."

Kyo ran straight to Shigure's house. He wanted to look for Alix; something was defiantly wrong if she didn't wake him before leaving. He found them all up eating breakfast.

"Kyo, how lovely for you to grace us with your presence," Shigure said munching on his omelet.

"Guys, she's gone. Alix disappeared this morning with out telling me."

Yuki and Tohru frowned. "That isn't like her. She tells you everything. I wonder where she is."

"Suki said she had some errands to run, but she would have woken me to let me know she was leaving. And Suki was dressed in all black as well. She's always wearing blue. Help me look for her. Her mobile is off, and the driver said that she must have walked because she didn't ask for the limo. Come on, get off your ass Rat boy and help me."

Yuki grumbled at his cousin.

Shortly after the other two had eaten breakfast and Tohru insisted that Kyo eat some thing, they headed out into the town. The library was closed, as it was a Sunday. Kyo insisted that they look every where. They entered every shop and every business. All the parks were check along with ally ways. Kyo was completely distressed by lunchtime when Yuki demanded that they stop for a break. Kyo was forced into a seat at a local café while Tohru and Yuki had a cup of tea and some biscuits. Kyo squirmed in his seat.

"Maybe she wanted to get you a gift, and she didn't want you to know about it," Tohru suggested.

"Nah, she would have told me, because she would ask me what I liked, or if I was interested in anything. This isn't like her at all, and she never turns that damn phone off either. Where on earth could she be?"

"I have no idea, maybe she doesn't want to be found…"Yuki said, drifting off.

"Why the hell wouldn't she want to be contacted, unless she doesn't… want to be with me any more." Kyo frowned as he said it. The possibility of that being true was highly likely.

"No, she likes you. She is always talking about you, how she likes your eyes and your hair and your…body," Tohru said blushing.

"But it doesn't explain why she doesn't want to be contacted." Kyo turned his attention from the conversation to the street. The same purple haired woman he remembered from last night was walking down the opposite side of the street. Maybe she knew where Alix was. With out a second though he was up from his chair and already crossing the road before the other two noticed he had moved.

He stopped in front of the lady and glared at her.

"Where is Alix?" He demanded.

The woman smiled. "You really are as cute as she said."

"Never mind that! Where is she!"

The lady ignored his question. "Manners could use some improving, along with your personality. Kyo, is it?" She asked smiling at the other two as they joined Kyo.

"Where the hell is Alix!"

The woman frowned, a finger coming up to twirl a lock of purple hair. "She hasn't told you? I thought she would have, with you being her boyfriend and all. I wonder why she hasn't."

"Ah, excuse me, but who are you?" Yuki asked hoping to break the tension while Tohru spoke with Kyo.

"Oh, silly me!" The woman knocked her self on the head. "I'm Sae. I'm Alix's Aunt. It's nice to meet you all. I'm guessing you are Yuki, and Tohru?"

Tohru snapped to attention. "Yes, that's me."

"She has good friends. It's nice to know. Well, I better be off, I have lots of things to see and buy. It was nice to meet you." She waved happily at them before turning and walking in the other direction.

"Where the fucking hell is Alix? Tell me damn it!" Kyo yelled at her retreating back. The older woman paused before turning around slowly.

"If she hasn't told you, she doesn't want to be found. I'm sorry, but I won't tell you. If you love her, just go home and wait for her. She will come back home."

Sae turned back around and walked off.

Tohru and Yuki began talking to each other about what she could have meant, but Kyo was watching her back as she walked off past the cemetery. Sae paused, looking towards the tall gates, before frowning and continuing on her way.

The cemetery. That was the only place they hadn't checked…but why would she be there? Kyo ran off with out telling the other two and headed towards the large gates. Yuki sighed, but followed him, taking hold of Tohru's hand as he did so.

Kyo hated cemeteries. They creeped him out. He walked past the many graves, looking at the photos and flowers placed at some of them. He passed Tohru's mother's grave. He bowed to it quickly before moving on. The back of a large head stone caught his attention. It was adorned with dozen of black roses, and dozens of white lilies. He moved closer to it and turned the corner…and got the shock of his life.

Dressed in a long black dress, hair out, tissue in hand, knelt Alix in front of the large grave he had spotted. He frowned. This must be her family's graves. Her body shook with sobs as she knelt on the ground, looking at the three head stones.

Kyo approached her slowly. She seemed oblivious to everything around her.

"Alix?" He asked softly as he knelt beside her. She started, and jumped back from him.

"Kyo?" she whispered, her voice sounding a bit hoarse. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you. I don't like waking up alone. I was worried about you." He said gently tucking her hair behind her ear. She continued to frown.

"I didn't want any of you to see me like this. That's why I left early. I'm sorry if I upset you."

"It's okay. I'm just happy I found you. It's a nice grave, I'm sure they love the flowers."

"My father loved lilies, and my mother and sister loved roses. I get lots for them, every year." She answered softly as he pulled her into his lap and held her tight.

"I'm sure they love them."

"I know they do. I miss them so much. It's really hard, going on every day without them. I was the only one to live…they all died."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, every one is. They don't think it should have happened to me. Well, tough shit. It did, and I can't do a thing about it." She burst into a fresh set of tears as Kyo rocked her gently.

It was tearing Kyo apart to see her like this, so upset and depressed. It was amazing that she could smile so much after the accident. She was like Tohru; she lost her family tragically, but still managed to smile. He still was curious as to why she just didn't say anything to him.

"We were going out to dinner. We were supposed to meet Fenik, and Aunty Sae. We didn't make it. We didn't even get off our street. I miss them so much."

Kyo honestly didn't know how to comfort her. This wasn't his thing; it was more Yuki's.

"You don't have to say anything. I know that you're not used to this kind of stuff. Just hold me."

"I love you, and I want to help you through this."

"I love you too, but I don't think I will ever get through this. I miss them so much. They had done nothing wrong. They were kind; they helped me even though I forgot them. They loved me more than any family ever could. Except maybe Hari and Aunty Sae. They didn't deserve what happened. It should have been me that died, not them. They should have lived to grow old and have grandchildren from Sa'Tirra. It wouldn't have mattered if I had died, at least they would have been happy."

"But then, I wouldn't be with you now, Kagura would still be chasing after me. I don't want to imagine life with out you now."

"I think Kira would have come back…If you love her so much, I'm sure she would return to you."

"I love you, Alix. Not Kira, not anymore. Don't bring her up again, please."

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm not much fun to be around at the moment. I want to tell you…about the accident…it's just really hard. I haven't told any one but Hari. He was friends with my family, and he stayed with me after the accident. I didn't see him for a while, because he returned here, shortly after. But I did see him every couple of months."

"I was wondering where he disappeared to. But that doesn't matter. You are here, you are healthy, and you can remember your family. You can continue the nice things said about them."

"I know. It's just really hard. They were with me every day, giving me love and affection. They helped me through the hard times when I couldn't remember something. They were so patient with me. Then suddenly they were torn away from me by some idiot drunk who got in her car. She had been pregnant. She didn't even know. Her parents said she would have loved a child. It's not going to happen. My parents had done nothing wrong they were good people. They didn't deserve to die."

Kyo hugged her tightly, pressing a kiss to her head. "No one deserves to die. But we all do, eventually."

_The sky was dark and grey. It was almost as if it knew something terrible was going to happen that day. On the small empty street, a young girl was busy petting a stray cat. Her family were getting ready inside for a night out. She was already dressed. Her long black hair was pulled up in an intricate mess of curls, and her face had been lightly painted with some make up. She was wearing a pair of long black pants and a very nice floral blouse. She was being careful not to get her self dirty as she pet the small feline. The tiny white cat mewled as she stroked its fur._

_She heard voices from the front door, and knew that her parents and older sister had finished getting dressed. She gave the cat a quick scratch under the chin and gently shooed it away. She stood up to face her family and smiled. Her mother and sister looked lovely. Her mother was wearing a black dress and had her hair the same way. Her older sister was dressed similarly, with a blue boob tube instead, with a pair of long black pants. Her father was dressed in a simple dress shirt with a tie and a pair of black trousers. Her mother smiled at her. _

"_You look lovely tonight, dear." She said softly._

"_You look beautiful." The small girl replied._

_Her father smiled at her, "Fenik's going to be late. But he wanted you to have this early." He held out a jewelry box. The young girl beamed and took the box from her father. Minutes later a necklace adorned her pale neck, as they all got in the car and backed out of the drive way._

"_I can't wait to see Fenik. I haven't seen him in ages. Maybe he will let me play with his hair."_

"_I'm sure he will honey. Hatori is supposed to be coming as well, if he can make it."_

_Alix beamed. This was going to be a great night. Alix turned to her sister and was going to talk with her, but her mother screamed loudly. Alix turned to see what the commotion was, only to see her mother smashed against her father as another car rammed into them from the side. The sound was loud, grating against her ears. Her parents were screaming and so was her sister. She felt the car skid, and another loud crash sounded in her ears as Sa'Tirra was thrust against her as the back end of the car collided with a light pole. Alix screamed as a red substance pooled on her blouse as she held her sister's limp form. Her parents lay still in the front seat, with the car's frame crushed around them. Her mother was bleeding badly. And her father wasn't breathing._

_Her head hurt. The glass in the window behind her had shattered from the impact when the back of her head collided with it. Her hair felt sticky, and she was sure that she was bleeding. She couldn't move, and she could barely breathe with the weight of Sa'Tirra's limp body lying on top of her. She could hear screams coming from the street. People were yelling, most of them women's voices screaming and gasping._

"_Help me," she said as loud as she could. It didn't seem like any one could hear her. She tried again. And again. She heard some men yelling instructions. She couldn't make them out as her ears hurt from the crash. The voices came closer and closer. Time seemed to drag on forever. Sirens sounded loudly in the distance. Her mother moved slightly before becoming still again. Sa'Tirra began mumbling suddenly._

"_Tirra, Wake up. Please wake up. Don't die on me." Alix sobbed as her sister ceased her sounds and stopped breathing. Alix tried to shake her, but she couldn't move her arms. A sharp pain at the back of her head started pounding. _

_More voices sounded in the area. The sirens were still going, and from out of the corner of her eye, Alix could see the flashing lights of an emergency vehicle reflection of the roof of the car. _

"_Help me," she chocked out again. This time she was answered._

"_Don't worry, Sweetie. We're going to get you out of this," said a soft woman's voice. "I need you to keep talking to me, okay?"_

"_Okay. Please help me."_

"_I'm going to. My name is Amerie. I'm an ambulance officer. The Firemen have yet to arrive and open the car up. The girl lying on you, is she your sister?"_

"_Yeah, Sa'Tirra."_

"_She has a nice name. Can you tell me if she is breathing?"_

"_I can't tell. I can't hear her, and her chest isn't moving. Is she dead?"_

"_I don't know yet, Hun. Tell me about her." _

_A hand came through the broken window to gently stroke her cheek. Alix nuzzled into the touch._

"_She's really pretty. And she's really nice. She has hazel eyes…"_

"_What's her favorite animal?"_

_Alix was distracted by the sound of metal crunching. More sirens joined the ones already going off._

"_Hun, you need to keep talking to me. Can you see your parent's faces?"_

"_Yeah. They have blood all over them. Are they going to be okay?"_

"_We hope so. The noise you're going to hear are the nice men trying to open the car up to get them out. Can you tell me your name?"_

"_Alix. Johnson."_

"_A pretty name for a pretty girl. We have to take you to the hospital. Is there some one you want us to call, so they can be there with you?"_

"_Fenik. And Hari. I want them. And Aunty Sae."_

"_Okay Hun, can you remember their numbers?"_

"_No, my phone has them though."_

"_Can you reach it?"_

"_No. It's beside me. Tirra is lying on my hands."_

_Alix saw a long slender arm come further into the car. She could feel the woman's arm brush against her and then retreat back out of the smashed vehicle with her phone in hand. An awful grinding noise made the pain in her head worse._

"_Alix, Hun, keep talking to me. I'm going through your phone. Who do you want me to call now?"_

"_Hari. He's my doctor."_

"_Okay that makes it easy. Is it Hatori Sohma?"_

"_Yeah. He is at the restaurant. With Fenik and Sae too. We were going to dinner. I can't go now."_

"_No, but we will give you something at the hospital. Can you feel any pain at all?"_

"_Just my head. It really hurts. Can I have an aspirin for it?"_

"_We will once we get you out. I want you to talk this man, his name is Gitoumaru. Call him Git for short. I'm going to talk to Hatori then Who?"_

"_Fenik. Then Aunty Sae."_

"_Alright Hun. Keep talking to Git. Tell him anything, just keep talking. I'll be right back."_

_Another voice reached her ears. It was a soft, but deep voice. "Hi. Can you tell me your name?"_

"_Alix. I'm scared. Are my parents going to be okay?"_

"_They should be. You said you knew some one called Fenik?"_

"_Yeah, he's my best friend. He's really cool."_

"_Yes, he is a great guy. I know Fenik too. He speaks of you a lot. He spoils you too much."_

"_You know Fenik? What do you look like?"_

"_Me? I have long black hair, and dark blue eyes. I don't think I've met you before."_

"_Can I see your hair?"_

"_Sure. Just give me a second. What kind of music are you into?"_

"_I like all stuff. Japanese is cool."_

"_I'm from Japan. I moved here a few years ago, with Fenik. Here." A long arm appeared in her eyesight. A strong hand was holding several locks of dark black hair._

"_It's so pretty. I'm from Japan too. But I can't remember it. I lost my memory in another accident."_

"_That's so sad. You look very pretty tonight. Were you going out?"_

"_Yeah. We were going to have dinner with Aunty Sae, and Hatori and Fenik."_

"_Were do you live?"_

"_Number 27."_

"_What street?"_

"_This one. It's the one with the black fence with lilies in the front."_

"_Wow. It's only three houses away. Did you plant the lilies?"_

_Alix winced as the metal sound came again but louder. She whimpered._

"_Alix, you need to keep talking to me. You might have a concussion; you can't sleep, or you might not wake up. We don't want that to happen. Do you know what happened?"_

"_No. Mom screamed suddenly then I saw her smash against daddy. Then Tirra smashed into me. Is this going to take long? I'm tired."_

"_I know you are."_

"_Okay, Alix I've called Mr. Sohma. He will meet you at the hospital. I'm going to ring Fenik now-"_

"_I'll do it," Git said. "I know him, he's a mate. I think he would like to know we are looking after her."_

"_Fine. Alix, are you still feeling pain?"_

"_Yes, my head hurts so bad. Can Git tell Fenik that I like my necklace?"_

"_He nodded, so I think he will. Your parents are in the ambulance. We just have to get you two out now. It won't be so hard. When Git is finished, the firemen are going to cut the top of the door, and then Git is going to hold you while they open it. I don't want you to move."_

"_Okay. Can I have ice cream after this?"_

"_Sure you can. We just have to wait a few minutes. Did you tell Git were you live?"_

"_Yeah, the one with the black fence and Lilies."_

"_On which street?"_

"_This one. Git said its three houses away. I can't turn my head. The roof is all mashed up."_

"_Yes, I can see it. Aright. We are going to get you out, and then we will call your aunt. Can you feel some one touching your feet?"_

"_Yeah, it tickles."_

"_Good. Okay. You're going to feel Git holding you, and then a very loud noise as the firemen cut the door. Try not to move."_

_Alix felt a pair of hands holding her shoulders gently. She heard other voices talking and the sound of metal clanging on metal. Another awful screeching sound happened. Then again. The sound of the door hitting the ground was a dull thunk. Git's arms moved slightly to hold her in the same position by curling under her shoulder blades. The door squeaked as it was pulled open. Alix felt Git's arms move and then felt her self being lifted and dragged carefully. She still couldn't move her head as she was picked up into a pair of arms. She looked up to see a handsome man who looked very similar to Fenik; he did have long black hair, but it was tied up. He was smiling softly at her._

"_You look like Fenik," Alix said as he placed her on to a stretcher._

"_Yes, I have been told that. He is happy that you like the necklace. He will see you first, because he will cause a fuss."_

"_I hope he doesn't transform."_

"_Hopefully he won't, but I will be there, just in case. Do you want me or Amerie in the ambulance with you?"_

"_You. I like you."_

"_Okay, hang on a sec, we're going to put you in. I have to put a brace around your neck. Do you want me to take your necklace off and put it in your bag?"_

"_Where is my bag?"_

"_It's in my hand. You can have it with you."_

"_Yes please. I don't want to wreck it…does it have blood on it?"_

"_No it doesn't look like it." She watched as Git took her necklace off and put it in her bag, before placing it beside her head. He gently placed a neck brace on her. It felt uncomfortable. She felt the stretcher jar as it was lifted into the ambulance. Git climbed in after her and the doors were closed._

"_Are my family okay?"_

"_I think so. I don't know, your parents went in the first ambulance, and your sister went in the other one with the driver of the other car. You get one all by your self."_

"_I'm tired. Can I have some aspirin?"_

"_I'll give you some morphine instead. It will work better. Just keep talking to me. I want to know all about you." Alix tried to nod, and told him everything he wanted to know._

Kyo was speechless. How could some one smile after being in an accident as horrific as that one? He had read the article about the accident. Her family had wanted to be buried in Japan, and the younger daughter had okayed it. It said that her family had died before reaching the hospital.

"Alix, I'm so sorry. It must be so hard for you…"

"Not as hard as you think. It's getting easier. My mom died from a broken rib puncturing her heart. Dad died from a large piece of metal piercing his brain, and Sa'Tirra died from brain trauma. The other driver, she went into a coma for a few days, and then she died. I stayed in hospital for a week. Then I stayed with Fenik."

"I am so sorry. You didn't deserve this."

Alix tucked her head under his chin. "No one deserves to watch their family die. But it does happen."

I'm sorry that I pushed into to talking about it earlier. I just wanted to know what caused you to be so upset. I didn't know it was so bad. I'm a stupid boyfriend."

"Yes, you are, but you were just concerned. I don't blame you. I don't blame any one for it."

"How long do you want to stay here for? I will stay with you."

"I stay until eight. Then I light them candles and leave. Hatori will come around later. Fenik couldn't make it this year, Git couldn't either. I miss them so much. Mom would have loved to meet you. She would have made fun of your hair, and hug you all the time. Dad would have gotten along fine with you. Sa'Tirra would have tried to steal you from me. I would love it if they could have met you. Unfortunately it will never happen, but I know mom is smiling down on you now, wishing she could muss up your hair. Uo said the same thing about Kyoko. Mom would have loved to meet her as well. I promised my family that I would be happy, and find some one to love and give them grandchildren, even though they will never see them."

"I'm sure they will look just like you."

"No, I think they will look like you."

Kyo froze. She was planning on having children with him? Since when?

Alix didn't say anything else after that comment; she just sighed and kept her attention on the gravestones in front of them. Kyo was still in shock. No one wants to love the cat, so why did she? Why would she want to marry him, and have kids? It would be impossible. Okay, maybe not impossible, but very difficult.

Did she really love him that much? So much that she had already planned the wedding, and how many kids? She certainly didn't waste any time. But it would never happen. Akito would make sure of that. Tohru was very close with them when Akito pulled his stunt of getting Kazume to remove his bracelet. Tohru was terrified to say the least. She did manage to overcome her own fears to calm him down and remind him that he did have a family with them. Alix wouldn't love him after seeing his other form. She would leave him. And he would let her go. The cat didn't deserve to love or be loved. He was lucky that Akito hadn't done anything yet.

They sat in silence together Alix would continue crying, and Kyo would hold her and rock her gently. The sun began to set slowly, and Alix moved from his lap to light the dozens of candles on the ledge. Kyo helped her to rearrange the flowers and to say a prayer to them, before she placed a kiss on each head stone. She took Kyo's hand and smiled up at him as they left the cemetery. They walked all the way back to her house hand in hand. No words were spoken, just silence.

Once they reached her house, Alix was pulled into a large hug with Suki and the Sae woman. She smiled at them.

"Thanks for coming Aunty Sae. I know they miss you."

"I miss them too Hun. It's nice to see you smiling. I hardly ever saw you smile. I missed it." Sae replied wrapping her arms around her niece. "What would you like for dinner?"

Alix paused. "Mac cheese. I haven't had it in a while. I don't know if Kyo will like it though. Kyo, what do you want?"

"I'll anything you eat. As long as it's not that fake stuff."

Sae raised an eyebrow. "Fake stuff? Oh, you mean her veggie food. It's not so bad. How about we make it together? It will keep us all busy, and I want to perv on Alix's love life."

Alix blushed. "It's non-existent."

"Then what do you call this hunk of man attached to your hand?" she asked, lifting their joined hands for Suki to see. Suki just smiled.

"But we haven't done anything yet. Suki make her stop."

Sae had a dreamy look in her eyes as she rambled on about how cute it was that Alix had found a man to be with. Suki laughed and dragged Sae into the kitchen. Alix stayed where she was.

"Alix?" Kyo asked, as he pulled her back against him.

"I'm fine. It's just been a while since I saw Aunty Sae. I forgot how much she was like the girls. You don't have to have Mac cheese if you don't want it."

"I'll try it. We better go in there or she will start saying stuff." Alix smiled and pulled him along into the kitchen where they were given jobs to keep them busy.

Dinner was quick to cook. They ate in the living room on the arm chairs watching a movie, _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. _Alix was sitting beside Kyo with a bowl of dinner on her lap. Kyo had his resting on the arm of the chair.

"I see you went after her." Said Hatori from the door way.

Alix turned her head to him. "Yeah, he did. Come sit down. Have you seen mom and dad yet?"

"Yes, I have just come from there. Nice choice of flowers."

"The Evans let me buy them. They said I could get as many as I wanted. I didn't want to get too many. Most of them came out of my money. I know they like them. Do you want some dinner?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine. I ate before I left. I just came to check on you all. Akito is in need of my attention. Have you told him?"

"Yeah. I did. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Thank you for caring."

"It's good to see you talking. I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye Hari. I love you."

"I love you too Alix. Keep out of trouble." He walked over to quickly place a kiss on her head before leaving. Kyo grumbled, but said nothing else.

Alix smiled before cuddling up to Kyo and sighing.

"I love you Kyo. I want to stay with you for ever."

"We'll see. I love you too."

* * *


	17. Sick Kitty

Hey every body! I know it's been a while since I updated. And I am extremely sorry. I have just had a lot of things going on in my life. I won't bore you with the details. Mostly depression. I have also been busy with school, and not doing as well as I could have because of my depression. School will soon be over and I should be able to continue with my fics.

I have a few new fics started. But not going to post them until I have a few chapters up my sleeve incase of emergencies, lol. An _Inuyasha_ and a _Tru Calling _one as well. Hopefully every one will enjoy them, like they enjoy my current ones. So here is the next chapter, Hope you all enjoy it!

Oops. Forgot to add some stuff.

I do not own Gitoumaru or Fenik. Although I wish I did. A lovely lady by the name of **Fenikkusuken** owns them. She was kind enough to let me play with them for a while. So they are cameo appearances. If you want to see the two of them in all their glory, check them out in **_Phoenix Blade: Time Lapse. _**You can find it in my favorites, both under author and stories! Enjoy!

* * *

**Ushinatta Kako Atarashi Mirai**

Lost Past, New Future

**( ' ""()**

**("( 'o', )**

**(")(")(,,)**

**_Chapter Fifteen:_**

_**Sick Kitty**_

* * *

Recap:

"No, thank you. I'm fine. I ate before I left. I just came to check on you all. Akito is in need of my attention. Have you told him?"

"Yeah. I did. It wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. Thank you for caring."

"It's good to see you talking. I will see you tomorrow."

"Bye Hari. I love you."

"I love you too Alix. Keep out of trouble." He walked over to quickly place a kiss on her head before leaving. Kyo grumbled, but said nothing else.

Alix smiled before cuddling up to Kyo and sighing.

"I love you Kyo. I want to stay with you for ever."

"We'll see. I love you too."

* * *

Alix was startled into consciousness by a loud sneeze echoing through out the room. She turned to face Kyo who was currently sitting up in bed, his hands up to his face as he sniffled loudly.

"Kyo, are you okay? You sound like you have a cold." She asked him softly,

"What does it sound like?" He snapped back to her, pushing her hands away from him as she moved to rub his shoulder.

"Lie down and I'll make you some soup."

"NO, I'm going to the dojo." He pushed her back on the bed and stood up. He sneezed again, but made his way to the bathroom and closed the door. Alix frowned and curled her self into a ball. She couldn't stop the tears as they trickled down her face and on to the bed. She had tried to ignore his moods, and the way he treated her. But today it was too much. After yesterday with grieving for her family, she just wanted to be loved. She didn't want Kyo pushing her away like always. She heard the shower running and climbed slowly out of bed. She made her way down stairs and into the kitchen where Sae and Suki were drinking tea.

The two women frowned at her as she got a glass of orange juice for her self.

"Alix, honey. Are you felling okay?" Sae asked softly.

Alix frowned again. "No." She choked out. A fresh set of tears made their way down her cheeks. Both women were up in an instant, pulling the sobbing girl into a group hug. Reassurances were whispered to Alix as the pair of them led her to a stool to sit own on.

"I can't deal with Kyo at the moment," she said softly to her two older friends. "I've ignored his mood, and him being mean to me…But I don't want him to be like that. I want to feel loved, and he doesn't show me that he cares. I want to go back to America."

"Alix, sweetie he does love you. He's just having trouble with what you've told him."

"He has a cold. I told him to lie down and I would make him some soup and he snapped that he was going to the dojo. Is Kazume more important than me? He has been like this for a while now and I can't deal with it. I need to leave him. He is just making things worse. He doesn't love me. It hurts to know that."

"I'm sure he loves you. He wouldn't have gone looking for you yesterday if he didn't care. He could have just shrugged it off."

"Which was what I wanted him to do. I didn't want him to see me like that." She pushed her untouched glass of juice away and fiddled with her fingers.

A smooth male voice entered the room. "Scuse me ladies, I was wondering if you could direct us to my girl. She's about 5'9 with blue eyes and black hair. We miss her dearly."

Alix's head snapped up at the sound of his voice. She looked at the two females who smiled widely at her look of surprise. They nodded to her. She spun around and found her two best friends leaning against the frame of the kitchen door, both dressed in black riding leathers and dress shirts with smiles on their handsome faces.

"Fenik! Git!" She squealed and ran to them, throwing her self at the tall light haired man. He stepped forward to meet her and spun her around in the air a few times. He put her down and kissed her gently. She kissed him back and hugged him before turning her attention to her other friend and doing the same to him.

"I missed both so much! Why are you here? How come you didn't tell me? Please tell me you didn't get me anything? How long are you staying for? Can it be forever?"

The dark head one replied. "We love you too. We came to see our favorite girl. We wanted to surprise you. Yes we did, stupid. Two weeks. No, but we might try." He replied laughing as Alix rained kisses all over his face. He hugged her tightly then released her. Alix smiled and wiped away the rest of her tears. She squeaked when the other pulled her close.

"Fenik, what?" she was silenced by a kiss just as her orange haired boy friend entered the room.

Kyo stopped short and glared daggers at the kissing pair. Git just smiled and moved to a stool and drank some of Alix's juice.

Alix pulled away for air and frowned at her kisser. "Fenik, I have a boy friend. You shouldn't have done that."

"But I love you more than any stupid little boy ever could." He replied smirking in Kyo's direction. She turned her attention to the door way and frowned. Kyo had seen it all.

"Hey Kyo. This is Fenik, and the other guy is Git. Do you remember who they are?" She asked sadly. Fenik frowned her way, but remained silent.

"Yeah, I remember. What are they doing here?" he asked rudely, walking to the fridge and grabbing the milk carton. Alix's frown deepened. Fenik and Git swapped glances with the two women and turned their attention back to the teens.

"They came to visit me." She pushed Fenik away from her. "Are you still going to the dojo?"

"Yeah. Yuki's gonna be there too."

"Would you like a bento box for lunch?"

"No, Tohru's made us some. Cya later." He waved to her and left the room. Alix waited until the front door slammed closed before collapsing to the ground. She sniffed back new tears and whimpered. Fenik was there in an instant and had her scooped up in his arms.

"Tash was right. He is bad for you," he said softly as he sat on one of the stools and cradled her to him.

"Please don't cry, Butterfly," Git said as he pulled a tissue from his pocket and handed it to her.

"I can't help it. I want him to love me the way I love him. I don't want him snapping at me and pushing me away. I want to feel loved, not neglected."

"We love you Alix. We always will. All five of us."

"Four. He's not here at the moment."

"Actually I am," came Hari's voice as he entered the kitchen. He raised an eyebrow at the two males. "Is it physically impossible for you to wait at an air port for your friends to pick you up?"

"Yeah, Hari. It is. Maybe a good dose of Alix can help it." Git smiled at the doctor and received one back.

"I saw Kyo storm out. Fenik, what did you do?" Hatori asked as he made his way to the island and took the seat he was offered. Suki place a cup of tea in front of him and some in front of the other two as well.

"I greeted my girl. Nothing more. He's a spoilt little Shit. Tash was right about him."

"He is a little protective when it comes to his girlfriend."

Alix frowned. "No he's not. He saw Fenik kissing me. He didn't do anything. He was just rude. Hari, I want to go back to America."

"I thought we spoke about this already. Twice I believe."

"This time I really want to. I can't deal with Kyo anymore. Its getting too hard." She wrapped her arms around Fenik's neck and rested her head on his chest.

Her doctor sighed. "I see. I will have to speak with the Evan's about it first. Do you have some where to stay?"

"With me of course!" Fenik answered, hugging the girl closer.

"Yes, and you might as well introduce her to drugs and sex too then."

Fenik raised an eyebrow. "You mean she's still a virgin?"

"Yes. She and Kyo have had a few things they needed to work out first. Alix are you sure about this? What about just ending it with Kyo? You did it before and it was fine."

"I love him Hari. With all my heart. He snaps at me, is rude to all my friends. He doesn't show me affection. And after yesterday, I really need to know he loves me. It's just not working. I don't want be here if I know he doesn't love me. Fenik can you take me up to my room?"

Fenik nodded and stood up. He carried her out of the kitchen and up the stairs to her room. He put her on the bed and lay down beside her.

He smirked at her. "I can't believe you're still a virgin. I mean with all the talking last year, you would think it would be over by now."

"Things got out of hand. I do want to sleep with Kyo, but not any more. I just want to leave. Will you take me home with you?"

"Sure thing kiddo. We've got two weeks though. Are you going to introduce us to your friends?"

She shook her head and reached over to gently take hold of some of his salt-and-pepper colored hair. She ran her fingers through the silky locks. "I missed you two so much. How come you only make cheese cake for Tash once a month?"

"Because she threw all my steak out. Nice, delicious steaks and she threw them on the road. She gets it once a month."

"Fair enough. Will you stay with me for ever, and never leave me?"

"I would love too, but things change, hun. Who knows what will happen. I could die-"

"- No! Don't say that! Please don't. I couldn't live with it, if it happened."

"Hun, I'm gonna live for a long time. Longer than you will. It will kill me to see anything happen to you. So I'm going to take you home, give you all your shots for the next 60 years and lock you in a plastic bubble for the rest of your life." He smiled at her, running his fingers along her cheek.

She let a small smile appear on her face, but her eyes were still sad.

"How long have you been with Kyo?" he asked, tugging gently on the lock of hair she held prisoner.

"Five months after I moved here. We've had a few arguments over the time we've been together." She tugged back at the hair. They continued the play full struggle while Alix told him of the time she had spent in Japan and what had happened to her. He was interested to meet Haru and Momiji, and Kagura as well. She promised that he would get to met them before he left.

Downstairs in the kitchen, the four left behind glanced at each other.

Hatori sighed and spoke first. "Do either of you know how this came about?"

Sae frowned. "No. They were fine yesterday. All cuddle-bunny-ish. She came down this morning in tears. She said it was too hard to deal with him."

Suki nodded. "His moods have been getting worse. He has a cold, just so you know. And when Alix told him to lie down and offered him some soup, he snapped. I thought he would be good for her. These moods are not happening again. I will kick him out if need be. Alix will stay with me where he can't get to her."

Git shook his head. "She loves him. Every letter I have has her going on about how great he is. How things weren't working, but how they fixed them. She really doesn't want to leave him. She's still grieving. God knows she will for a long time to come. Right now she needs affection, attention and love. He is obviously in a foul mood and is not helping matters." He lent back on his chair and flicked his now visible claws. "I'll have a talk with him."

"You will do no such thing looking like this." Hatori said suddenly. "You will scare the crap out of him."

"A few facial markings and some claws, real scary." He replied, running his fingers along the said markings on his face. "She says they're sexy."

"We have Fenik to thank for that. God knows what else he's put in to her brain."

"You mean our hip stripes and licking them?"

Suki and Sae sat upright and listened intently.

"Yes, god knows she goes on about it."

"That wasn't Fenik. It was me." He laughed at the look on his friend's face. "She caught us shirtless and saw our striping. Who were we to deny a curious girl? She found it quite fascinating."

"Give us a peek. I'll see if they're interesting too," Sae asked, winking at the dark haired man.

He had a lazy smile on his face as he answered. "We'll see. Alix might get a bit jealous."

"She has Kyo. He'll keep her busy for an hour or three."

"I thought we just agreed that them being together was a bad idea?" he asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Yeah. I know. Some one will have to talk to him about it. I know he loves her."

"It's the weather. He always feels like shit when it rains. He gets uncontrollably snappy. He will just have to learn to rein his temper in a bit. I do not want her leaving. Coming here was good for her. She has made many new friends."

"But is he good for her? When did she start cutting herself?" Git asked.

"She hasn't. She tells me when she does. Could you smell blood?" he nodded. "She began her periods on the 19th. I believe that is what you were smelling."

Git cocked his head to the other side and took a long sniff. After a few minutes silence he nodded. "You're right. Like always. She's happy at the moment. I wonder what Fenik's doing with her?"

Hatori frowned. "Nothing, I hope."

A few seconds later footsteps came closer to the kitchen and Fenik entered with a dressed Alix thrown over his shoulder, complaining loudly.

He turned around slightly so she could see everyone else.

"Hiya Git! Wanna help me down?"

"No. Not really. I have a nice few of your ass."

"My ass! Don't look at my ass!" She squealed loudly. Git and Fenik winced, but otherwise didn't do or say thing to help her. Git caught her smirking suddenly. He soon figured out why. From the way Fenik had her hanging down his back she was with licking range of his hip markings. He laughed out loud when Fenik's eyes closed in pleasure as Alix's tongue attacked his bare hip after lifting his shirt.

"Alix, that's going to get you in a lot of trouble," Hatori sighed loudly. Alix giggled as Fenik threw her to Git, who caught her gently. He placed her on his lap, and smiled when she hugged him and touched his facial markings.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as she rested her head on his chest and smirked Fenik's way.

"Better now. Do ya wanna go out? I want to do something." She said sadly.

With in half an hour the five younger ones had piled into Suki's car while Hatori got in his own and drove home. The two women sat in the front while Alix sat between her two best friends. They drove into to town and went shopping. They bought some new drawing utensils for Alix's drawings and some new shirts for Fenik and Git. They wandered around town buying random things here and there, all the time Alix holding both Git and Fenik's hands. They had lunch and a drink before wandering around again. They ran into Kagura, Momiji and Haru, who were out for the day as well. They all went back to Alix's house and put away their shopping.

Momiji was on his usual place on Haru's lap as they sat down to some tea. Alix was in Fenik's while Git sat next to them and Kagura sat next to Haru.

They introduced each other, and they all got along fine. They began taking about thing Alix had done, both in America and in Japan.

At five the front door opened and Yuki, Kyo and Tohru entered the living room. Alix smiled their way as Tohru sat next to Kagura and Yuki sat beside her. Kyo just stood where he was. Alix turned her attention back to her friends.

"Yuki, Tohru this is Git and Fenik. They came over to day from America. They are two of my best friends. You two this is Tohru and Yuki. And you already met Kyo."

"Would your friends be the reason as to Kyo's mood today?"

Fenik snorted. "He was in that mood before he met us."

"Your so full of it!" Kyo snapped before leaving the room. Alix frowned but otherwise didn't do or say anything to get him to stop. Fenik and Git started to get up. Fenik deposited Alix next to Haru and stood up straight.

"Fenik, "Alix said softly. "Please don't do this."

"Alix, love. I have to. I can't see him treat you like this. I won't hurt him. Just scare him a bit." He kissed her gently before smiling evilly and leaving the room with Git following closely. Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"Kyo has been treating you bad again hasn't he?" he asked.

Alix nodded. "Please don't think anything of it."

Fenik and Git made their way upstairs. They knew Kyo was in the room he shared with Alix. Git knocked gently on the door. Fenik growled at him.

"I want to rip his head off. She doesn't deserve this." He whispered.

"I know. But she loves him. Just don't lose control." When they got no answer, Fenik slammed it open.

"Listen here, short stuff." He snapped angrily at the boy sitting on the window sill, looking outside into the garden.

Kyo just glared at him. "Get lost fucker. I ain't talking to you."

"Wanna bet? That's my best friend you're treating like shit."

"Excuse me? You got the balls to accuse me of that? I knew I didn't like you."

Fenik growled loudly. Kyo raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck? Did you just growl? Are you a fucking dog?"

Fenik smirked. "Well, now that you mention it. I am."

"Fenik, stop it. This won't solve anything." Git said. "Look, we are just concerned with the way you are treating Alix. She is still grieving at the moment, and you snapping at her, it isn't making things any better. From what I've been told, the weather is making you shitty. I can understand that, because I don't like it either, but why are you snapping at Alix?"

"Yuki put you up to this? I bet he did. That stupid Girly boy. Just piss off." Kyo opened the window and was about to jump out, when he was caught from behind, and found himself slammed against the wall by a hand that was connected to a purple striped wrist.

Fenik growled again. "Listen here. We love Alix. When she gets hurt we take it upon our selves to get rid of the problem. Right now, you're the problem. I have no trouble getting rid of you. I want to know why you are snapping at her and ignoring her. Tell me damn it!"

Kyo glared at the light haired man holding him captive. He had purple markings on his cheeks and pointed ears. A fang poked out of the corner of his mouth. "What the fuck are you?"

"I'm a pissed off demon. Answer my damn question." He tightened his hold on Kyo's neck. Git sighed and stepped forward as Kyo struggled for breath.

"Please do all of us a favor. Go downstairs and tell Alix you love her. This morning when you turned down her offer of lunch, it really upset her. And snapping at us. Okay, Fenik shouldn't have kissed her. He knew better. She loves you. And I can prove it to you. But right now she needs to feel love from you. She lost a family she loved dearly. She doesn't want to lose any one else."

"Why the fuck do you give a shit what I do. I'm not doing anything to Alix." Kyo choked out as he glared at the pair of them.

Git frowned. "It's times like these I wish I could do the whole spirit of Christmas to you. She needs to feel loved. She told you what happened on the day of the accident didn't she?"

"Yeah. You were the ambulance officer. So what?"

"We were there when I had to break the news to her that her family died. It was the worst ting I ever had to do. She still hasn't gotten over their deaths. Four years and at the slightest mention she gets depressed. You are the one that needs to help her with it. She wants to feel loved, not neglected. You're neglecting her." He nudged Fenik. "Let him go Fenik." Fenik grumbled but released Kyo.

Kyo coughed loudly as he fell to the floor. "Bastard."

"No, demon. You better apologize to her or I'll kill you." He snarled at the other two before storming out of the room.

Alix sighed as the others tried to comfort her. They were not helping matters. The only thing Alix was concerned with was if Fenik had done any harm to Kyo. Her worst fears were realized when Fenik came into the room with blood on one of his palms. She squealed and ran over to him.

"How could you hurt him, I asked you not to speak with him! Is he okay? Please tell me you didn't kill him!"

He looked at her funnily until she shoved his bloody hand in his face. He frowned.

"Alix, this is mine. It's not Kyo's. Git wouldn't let me. He's sitting up there wondering what the fuck I am. I don't know how you could love him. He's a stubborn piece of shit."

"I know that. Come on let me fix your hand." She dragged him into the kitchen and put his hand over the sink as she ran the tap over it. Fenik sat on one of the stools as she did so, and when she ran to get a bandage. He didn't need it, but if she wanted to feel helpful, he would put up with it for her. The others had come into the kitchen and were sitting on the stools, with the exception of Momiji who was on the island.

"So, Fenik, what did you say to Kyo?" Yuki asked.

"I just gave him some friendly advice. Nothing more. Git is still up there."

"Git will be fine with him. He won't hurt him. Why did you do it?"

"Because I hate to see you sad, Butterfly. If he loves you like you claim he does, then he shouldn't be treating you this way."

Alix sighed loudly. "Don't worry about it, okay? I'll sort this out on my own."

"Okay. I trust you on this. I smell tears once more from you I will kill him."

"Oo n find it in my favorites, both under author and stories! Enjoy!cameo appearnces. If you want to see the two of them in all thkay then. Deal. I need to go see him." She grimaced playfully at her friends before making her way upstairs to see her boyfriend. She was hoping he was willing to talk.

* * *

Dun dun dunnnnnnn! Sorry peoples! I had to end it. Its part of the next chapter, so you will just have to hang out for it! Hopefully I will be able to write it very soon!

Kira-Jayde


	18. Chapter 18

**Ushinatta Kako Atarashi Mirai**

Lost Past, New Future

**( ' ""()**

**("( 'o', )**

**(")(")(,,)**

_**Chapter Sixteen:**_

* * *

Recap:

"Git will be fine with him. He won't hurt him. Why did you do it?" Alix asked, gently applying the bandage to his hand.

"Because I hate to see you sad, Butterfly. If he loves you like you claim he does, then he shouldn't be treating you this way." Fenik replied sadly

Alix sighed loudly. "Don't worry about it, okay? I'll sort this out on my own."

"Okay. I trust you on this. I smell tears once more from you I will kill him."

"Oo n find it in my favorites, both under author and stories! Enjoy!cameo appearnces. If you want to see the two of them in all thkay then. Deal. I need to go see him." She grimaced playfully at her friends before making her way upstairs to see her boyfriend. She was hoping he was willing to talk.

* * *

Fenik sighed loudly. Again. Alix raised an eyebrow at him. She didn't say anything, but kept casting curious glances at her older friend. Fenik stuck his tongue out at her in a playful manner.

"Alix. This party thing, are you sure it's a good idea?" he asked finally as the young girl threw a handful of flour at him.

"Fenik it's a party. Been to plenty of them before. Nothing will happen. I will be fine."

"Why isn't Kyo going again?" he asked, dusting him self off and glaring softly at the girl.

Alix smiled innocently at him. "He said he didn't want to. He would rather 'spend time with Rat-boy then go to a stupid party.' I don't know what he thinks sometimes." She replied, using quoting fingers and mimicking Kyo's voice. She put the cake tin in the oven and washed her hands before turning to back to him.

"Yes well I think he is a weird boy. For treating you so badly."

"Fenik. You hate any guy I become friends with."

"Not true, missy. Yuki and Haru are fine. In fact why aren't you with either of them?" he asked as she put the ingredients away in the pantry and put her apron up on the hook next to the oven.

"Because Yuki is with Tohru, and Haru is with Momiji. I love Kyo. You will just have to deal. Come on."

She took his hand and made him follow her outside into the living room where the others were watching a DVD. She smiled at them all and left Fenik there to go upstairs and get dressed. She washed her hair as she showered.

Stepping out of the bathroom, wrapped in her towel, she found every one in her room, all piled on her bed. Fenik was lying on his back with his head on her pillows, with Momiji sitting on his chest. Yuki was sitting up with Tohru in his lap, and Kagura was sitting with Haru. Gitoumaru was sitting on the floor to the side of the bed with Momiji playing with his long dark blue hair. She shook her head and sighed as she walked into her closet to get dressed. She came back out dressed in her clothes for the party later that afternoon. A pair of long black pants with sequined butterflies on the legs and a top that Kagura had bought for her; a strappy black top with straps holding the back together and a large diamante butterfly on the front. Fenik let loose a whistle, making her blush as she made her way to her dresser to brush her and put her make up on.

"Alix, you look beautiful."

"No, I look average. Gimme ten minutes, then I will look better." She turned her backs on them and fiddled with the things on her dresser. When she had finished she turned back around to face them. Her black hair had been pulled up into a half ponytail with a few strands loose to curl around her cheeks. Her sky blue eyes were enhanced with black eyeliner, mascara and eye-shadow and her lips were covered in a sheer glossy red. "See? All better."

A loud growl filled the room, and Alix found Momiji scrambling on her back two seconds after it started.

Git had a soft smirk on his face as Alix looked at Fenik curiously. "Fenik, what's wrong?"

Yuki raised his eye brow at Alix. "You can tell their growls apart?"

Alix just smiled at him. "I have known Fenik for a long time, and I have known Git for a few years, yes I learnt to tell them apart. Git doesn't growl so much. But Fenik growls a lot. Fenik, what's up?" she asked as he leapt up from the bed and stormed over to her.

"Wash it off and change." He said in a low voice as he pulled Momiji off her back and set the young blonde gently on his feet.

"Fenik?"

"Change. You aren't going." He said again.

Alix frowned at him. "I promised I would go. What's biting your ass?"

"There will be boys at this party. Young horny boys. You aren't going."

Alix laughed softly and threw her self at him. "Fenik, I love you, but you are too protective. I will knock their socks off, and if any of them do anything I know you will rip their balls off, so it's all good. Come on, my cake should be almost ready. I'll give you all a slice." She kissed Fenik's cheek and motioned for them to all follow her downstairs. Once they were all down stairs and seated around the island in the middle of the kitchen, Alix set to work on pulling her cake out of the oven and removing it from the tin. She pulled a knife out and sliced it into pieces, gasping when they all reached out and grabbed a slice before she had a chance to get plates for everyone. A chorus of pleased moans and two purrs filled the kitchen as they all ate their piece of cake. Alix smiled as she rinsed the knife under the tap and left it beside the sink. She put the rest of the cake into a container and put it in the fridge before any of them could ask for a second piece. She laughed when Fenik frowned and begged for more.

"Nope. Have to save some for the others. Aya would be very disappointed if he missed out. I'll make another one tomorrow." She glanced at the hungry looks on their faces. "Maybe another three. Or just one each."

They all laughed with her as Fenik tried to sneak into the fridge. She flicked one of his fur pointed ears softly as he tried to remove a piece from the container.

"Fenik. Bad dog!" She scolded playfully as she tugged him back by his hair. Git laughed as Fenik resorted to whimpering like a puppy to get more. He laughed even harder when Alix had to turn away from him. Fenik had allowed his markings to show and had pulled the puppy dog eyes that Alix always found hard to say no to.

She had closed her eyes as she faced away from him, "No Fenik. It's not fair on the others. And if I find pieces missing when I get back, some one will be in trouble."

She sighed in relief when the whimpering stopped and turned around only to find Fenik right in her face, with the cutest puppy eyes. She clasped her hands over her mouth tightly and looked over at Git, pleading him to do something. Git laughed as he walked over to Fenik and pulled him away from Alix, emitting low growls at his friend. Fenik growled back with a smirk on his face. Alix gave him the one fingered salute as Git removed him from the kitchen, the growls still coming from the pair of them. She sighed loudly and glanced at the clock on the wall.

"I need to finish getting ready. You guys make sure he doesn't nick any okay?" She rushed back upstairs to finish up and grab her jacket. She came back down the stairs to find Fenik standing at the front door waiting for her.

She smiled at him as she approached him.

"Now, Missy. You behave. No bringing home any boys, if you get into trouble call us, or scream real loud. Okay?"

"Yes dad." She said mockingly. She frowned suddenly.

Fenik hugged her close. "This is what he would have done to you too, butterfly. I'm sure he is looking down at you and thinking the exact same thing I am. Be careful, okay?"

"Okay, I promise. I'll see you later." She kissed his cheek and hugged him back before leaving and closing the door after her.

An hour after Alix had left the Sohmas left for home. They bade Git and Fenik good bye and walked down the long path to the front gates.

As soon as they left Fenik went straight to Suki in the kitchen and begged her to bake another cake for him, for dessert. Suki laughed at his tactics and agreed, if he would whimper for her. He complied and was rewarded with a request to get the ingredients ready along with the tin. He pulled the ingredients out from their places and set it on the counter. Then sat him self down at the island and waited for Suki to start on it, fidgeting impatiently like a child. Git walked in and laughed. He offered to help Suki so she could start on the cake for Fenik. He took over her preparations for dinner and let her wash her hands to start, laughing at his friend as his eyes lit up as he watched Suki make the cake mix.

Kyo got home just before dinner was ready. He asked where Alix as, and was reminded about the party. Dinner between the four of them as quiet, with a DVD playing for them to watch till Alix got home.

Another three DVDs later the sound of the front door being opened had Fenik leaping up with a worried look on his face. Git had a frown on his face, but remained seated. Suki raised an eyebrow at the older male, hoping for an answer. She got her answer when Fenik walked back into the room with a swaying Alix leaning heavily on him for support. Fenik was growling pretty loudly at Alix with a sad frown on his face. Kyo leapt up and took Alix from Fenik. Fenik continued his growls, but aimed them at Git.

"Alix, what the fuck happened to you?" Kyo asked as he pulled her down into his lap as he sat on the floor. She stared at him for several minutes before smiling widely.

"Kyo! I love you!" she slurred out, and Kyo choked on the fumes coming from her.

"Alix, you reek, what on earth have you been drinking?!" he asked as she proceeded to sneak her hands under his shirt.

Fenik's growls got louder and Suki whispered something to him. He stopped his growling long enough to reply to her before suddenly getting up and storming out of the house. Kyo watched him as he left, a curious look on his face, but quickly turned his attention back to the drunk girl in his lap who currently had her head under his shirt and was nuzzling her cheek against his chest.

"Alix, come one, you need to have a shower. And now would be a good idea." He managed to get Alix to her feet, with out transforming, and helped her stagger to the stairs that lead upstairs to the second floor of the house.

The others in the living room were watching Fenik, who had returned, and who's markings had started to show.

Suki frowned and stood up. She sighed heavily before going around the house turning off unused light that had been left on, and started cleaning up the kitchen. Fenik had ceased his growls once Alix had left the room. Git sighed loudly as well before relaxing back on the couch he was sitting on.

Upstairs in Alix's room, Kyo had a hard time trying to convince Alix to have a cold shower to cool off. He had succeeded, how ever, in getting her undressed for the shower. She had quite willingly taken her top off for him, and insisted on taking his off as well. Now he sat on her bed, sighing in annoyance as she proceeded to shower his body with sloppy kisses. She obviously had the idea of having sex with him stuck in her brain….but he knew she didn't really want it; hence why he had not responded to any of her advances. The fumes coming from the alcohol she had consumed during the party hung around her like a bad stench. He wanted to get rid of it as it made him nauseous.

She stopped her assault of kisses to look up at him, and then to try and kiss him. That he put a stop to and stood up rather fast, resulting in her loosing her balance and flopping onto the bed.

"Alix, this is stupid! Just go and have a damn shower." He snapped at her, regretting it as soon as the words left his mouth. Her body froze, her bottom lip began to tremble and the expected beads of tears formed in her eyes before she let out a sad wail and sobbed her little heart out on her bed. A second later a growl filled the room and Fenik stood in the door way, glaring daggers at him.

Kyo sighed in surrender. "You do it. She won't listen to me." He took one last look at his sobbing girlfriend before sighing again and turning to leave.

He wasn't expecting the older male to stop him as he was leaving.

Fenik seemed to be having an internal argument with himself as he prevented the younger teen from leaving the room.

"Don't leave her."

"I am too tired to put up with her like this. You do it. She listens to you."

"Not all the time she doesn't. But she always listens to you. You just haven't paid enough attention to see that."

"She's not listening now."

Fenik growled. "That's the alcohol affecting her. She is never her self once she has been drinking."

"Yes and its getting on my nerves."

"How do you think she feels when you do the same thing she is doing now?"

"I'm never drunk."

"You never listen to her either."

Kyo raised an eyebrow. He crossed his arms.

"Don't think I don't know. She tells me everything that happens between you two. Letters, emails and phone-calls, all of them letting me know what stupid thing you did that day, or what bullshit you said to her. I am truly amazed that she has stayed with you this long."

"Yeah that amazes me but for different reasons." Kyo replied back.

Fenik laughed then. "You really think she would leave you for a little thing like you looking butt-ugly for a few hours?"

"Excuse me?"

"I know about the Sohma curse, dumb cat. And what you are so freaking worried about." He glanced at his young friend, still crying on the bed. "She really loves you. And if you love her like you say you do, you will believe me, when I say that she will love you no matter what you look like. Be it your ugly self now, a dumb cat, or that hideous monster that you become. She loves you with all her heart, and I think she needs to be shot for it."

"You don't know what you are talking about. You haven't seen what I look like when I...become that monster." He fidgeted uncomfortably under Fenik's gaze.

"On the contrary. I have. Believe it or not... the night that Kira left you, I was the one to return your bracelet to you. No one else would go near you because of what that ass of a family head said to them. She is very happy with you, happier than she has been in years. Don't blow it. When the time comes for her to see your other form, and trust me, Akito will make sure she does; don't doubt her so much."

"For a smart-ass, hot-tempered, over-protective demon... you aren't so bad."

"And for a self-centered, self-absorbed, hot-headed, temperamental Teenage boy... you are an ass who underestimates his friends." Fenik replied with a smirk. "but you have a good heart, when you listen to it."

Kyo smiled slightly. "Yeah I guess you're right..." he looked over at his girlfriend who had stopped crying but was sitting up, frowning with tears still running down her cheeks. "Gimme a hand in getting her in the shower?"

Fenik smirked widely, "Sure. But you won't like how I do it." He peeled his shirt off, revealing his lithe but toned body and dropped his concealing spell, allowing his hip markings to show. He walked over to Alix and spoke quietly to her. She stopped her tears and looked up at her friend, smiling widely.

Kyo watched in shock as Kira practically threw her self at the older male, kissing her way down his body to the hip markings. Fenik stood up and told her to follow if she wanted to touch them; and soon enough he had her under a cold shower, shivering, but slightly more sane and sober than what she had been. She was sitting under the waterfall of water, pressed up against Fenik, has his arms were wrapped around her shoulders. What shocked Kyo the most was that the tears had come back. And he didn't know why.

"Alix?" he asked, coming over to the pair and sitting down beside them.

"I'm sorry Kyo."

Kyo frowned. "No. Don't be. I love you, okay?"

She looked up at him, with a small confused smile.

He sighed. "That was long over due, and I am sorry for it." He ran a finger along her wet cheek and smiled at her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

An hour later, Fenik and Kyo put Alix to bed after changing her into some pyjamas. Fenik surprised Kyo, by being able to remove her bra, from under her Night top, to save her modesty. Kyo helped tuck her in and kissed her gently before turning the light off and leaving the room with Fenik. Down stairs, Git was watching TV with Suki. Hatori was also sitting on the couch with a cup of tea in his hand. Kyo flopped on the floor and sighed to him self.

Hatori turned his attention to Fenik. "I have been told that you weren't responsible for this episode."

Fenik growled. "Of course I wasn't. I would never let her get drunk out of my sight, or my house. Let alone with a bunch of horny male teens either."

"So... I do wonder what made her drink. She has remained sober since she came to Japan. That's almost a year now. It seems odd for her to suddenly be drunk." He turned his attention to Kyo.

Kyo frowned. "I think it was me. Maybe Fenik is right. I didn't listen and it was too much for her."

Fenik laughed. "No, stupid Cat. She didn't because of you. There are drugs in her system too. She hates drugs, so she didn't do it willingly."

Hatori dropped his empty cup. "Drugs? Why on earth didn't you tell me? She needs antibiotics. I need to find out what drugs she has taken." He left the room and headed out side to his car.

Kyo's frowned deepened. She had drugs in her system. He would have known if she was doing drugs, and she sure as hell wasn't. He stood back up and made his way back upstairs to Alix room and slipped onto the bed beside her sleeping form. He frowned at her sleeping face. Soon enough the other for made their way into her room as well; Hatori with his back of tricks and Fenik with a scowl on his face. Fenik and Git started sniffing at Alix's wet clothe. Suki sat on the end of the bed with a frown as Hatori set to work giving her a few shots of antibiotics. Fenik and Git started conversing in a series of growls. Git came over to Hatori and whispered something into his ear. Hatori nodded and put his things away in his bag. They all left the room and the pair of them alone.

Hatori sighed over another cup of tea.

"Her drinks were spiked." Fenik growled out. "I knew she shouldn't have gone looking like that. I should have stopped her."

"Fenik. No one could have known some one was going to spike her drinks." Hatori said calmly. "But I mean, to put meth in a young girls drink, its very disturbing."

"If it was that Haru kid I'm gonna skin him like the cow he is."

"You could smell Hatsuharu on her? I thought those two had ended it.. And Alix isn't the type to cheat, or sneak around...Something is defiantly up, and I plan to get o the bottom of it. Suki, which friend threw this party?"

"One of the other girls at a different school. It was a chaperoned party. Her parents were at the party along with her aunt and uncle. I don't know how this could have happened."

"I will need a name, address and a phone number. They will be hearing about this. Alix is legally my charge, not the Evans, and I want to find out who did this to her." He sipped the last of his tea. "I will be back tomorrow morning. She should wake up around noon. Haru will be joining us as well. I think his story would be very interesting."

He thanked Suki for the tea and left the kitchen. Fenik and Git bade Suki goodnight with a kiss on either cheek and sent them selves off to bed. Suki finished cleaning up the kitchen and putting the cups in the dishwasher before sending her self off to bed as well.

The next morning Suki woke up first and set about the task of opening the living room and making breakfast with the help of the cook. By the time Hatori and Haru arrived at seven, breakfast was ready and the two other males in the house made their way down stairs, looking rather drowsy, still dressed in their night clothes, consisting of pyjama bottoms only. They sat down in front of the able, thanked Suki and began eating.

Haru and Hatori began eating as well. Suki went upstairs to wake Kyo and get him to come down stairs and eat something. Hatori greeted Kyo, and Fenik pulled a chair up for him as he sat down and began shoveling food in his mouth. He finished quickly and left the room silently.

Twenty minutes later, after every one else had finished eating, they helped Suki with the dishes and all went upstairs to Alix's room, where they found Kyo back in the bed, lying with her, a frown on his face as he watched his girlfriend sleep.

Soon enough after the others had seated them selves around the room, Alix showed signs of waking up. She yawned quietly and squeaked in pain. Fenik was up in an instant, whimpering softly, but restrained him self from going to her. Git frowned from his spot beside Fenik, and growled quietly at his friend.

Alix squealed again, and whimpered in pain. She opened her eyes slowly. Her blue eyes were unfocused as she moved her head to voices she could hear.

"Kyo?" she asked softly.

Kyo rubbed his hand down her arm softly and kissed her cheek. "I'm here." He replied just as quiet.

Hatori was not happy with her hang over that morning. Haru was sitting on the bed beside Alix. The others were sitting around the room, and Sae had dropped in for a visit. She was filled in on the situation and was waiting patiently for an answer.

Haru sighed. "Yeah I was at the party."

"And what happened? I would like to know why Alix was drunk and drugged."

"Alix...She had one drink. Some guys, they were trying to get her to go home with them. After she told them no, they left for a while... and they, I think they spiked her drink. Because she got very drunk... and the drink she had, had hardly any alcohol in it. They came back and asked again... surprisingly she still said no... I walked past to keep an eye on it, and she spotted me, leaping onto me and telling me she missed me. She was trying to give the guys a hint, by claiming me as her boy friend, so they would get lost. Well... they watched us for a while...so to make it seem real. We kissed a few times. They still didn't get the hint, so I took her to a corner where they would see. And we..."

Alix squealed. "We did, didn't we? Oh my god... I am a whore! I cheated on my boy friend!" She leapt up from the bed, as tears made their way down her cheeks in a steady flow. She made to run out of the room, But Git walked over to her, and hugged her close, whispering into her ears as the other conversation continued.

Kyo sat silently on the other side of the bed, glaring his cousin to death as he waited for the rest of the story. He promised Alix he would listen before yelling and screaming. Haru frowned at Alix's re-action.

"We ended up making out. The guys took the hint and left, muttering under their breaths. I told Alix to stop. But she was out of it. I gave in, and we made out for much longer. I guess though, I would rather her making out with me, where I knew where she was, than off with another guy."

Hatori sighed. "Well that explains that." He said looking at Fenik. Fenik growled softly.

"Now, Alix. I want a name please. Who held the party?"

A quivering Alix, sitting in Git's lap on the floor near the door, hiccupped before answering. "Sara. It was chaperoned."

"Alright. Suki, I want a phone number and an address. Now I suggest every one leave, so Kyo and Alix can talk."

Hatori ushered every one out of them room, except for Git who refused to budge.

Git tried to coax Alix out of his lap, and moved her onto the bed beside Kyo.

"Butterfly, you need to work this out with him," he said softly. He kissed the top of her head. " I will be right outside okay. Nothing to worry about."

He looked at Kyo before leaving the room silently and closing the huge door behind him.

Kyo sighed loudly and looked at Alix sadly. "I still love you, Alix. I don't blame you for anything."

Alix shook her head vigorously. "I shouldn't have gone to the party in the first place. I should have known it would have gone badly."

"Alix. You could not have known those guys were going to spike your drink."

Alix continued to shake her head at him, and curled herself up into a ball on her bed. Kyo sighed again.

This was not going how he wanted it. He wanted her to just accept that he was okay with it, and that it didn't matter to him. All he cared about, was that she was now safe, and not in some other guy's bed.

He moved over to her, and held her to him, tucking her head under his chin, as he held her tightly, rubbing his hand up and down her back. She started hiccupping as her tears faded, and snuggled back into him further.

He smiled softly and held her tighter. "Alix, it's okay. I know the truth, and its all okay. Please stop bashin' your self over this."

Alix remained quiet. Finally she spoke. "I didn't want to do it. It was the only way out of going with those guys."

"I know that. It's alright. I forgive- I don't need to forgive you. You did the smart thing."

"Okays. I love you Kyo. And I would never do anything to hurt you." I know that babe. Just, come down and have something to eat. It will make you feel better."

Downstairs, Suki had prepared a huge breakfast for everyone, from rice and fish, to a bowl of coco pops, for Fenik, who growled when any one came too close for his liking. Alix was seated at a spot on the island in the kitchen, and a plate of food was placed in front of her. She nibbled at it slowly, and down some pain killers with some juice. Every one spoke over breakfast, about what they were all going to do that day. Alix was going to remain at home where suki could keep an eye on her after reactions to the drug, and the antibodies currently working inside her. Fenik and Git had planned to go shopping, and we taking Sae with them. Haru was going to go home and work on some home work, and spend some time with Momiji.

Breakfast didn't stay in Alix's stomach for long. Thirty minutes after everyone had finished, she left for the bathroom, to empty it all back out again, including the pain killers she had taken. Movies were watched after that, Alix snuggling up to Kyo, and only half watching, while Suki and Hatori talked about the mishap at the party, and what they were going to do about it.

At noon a police car drove up the drive way, and two police officers stepped out of the car, grim looks on their faces, as they came in and greeted Hatori. Something told Kyo, that it had been worse that he had thought.


	19. AN

HELLO FANS! this is just a message to let you know that my fan fics will be starting up again! i am in the process of looking for a new job, but i dont have school or home work any more, so all of my spare time and effort will go into completing all my fics, and maybe think up ideas for some new ones. Thank to you all who have waited so patiently for me to start back up again. next chapter should be up this week :)

Lots of luv, Kira


	20. AN I AM BACK!

Beloved Ushinatta fans.

I am glad to say that school has finished, despite it being stressfull, and really depressing, as well as time consuming. I am slowly getting back on track with finishing off this story.

Things haven't been going so well at home at the moment, I am not sure how many of my fans I have told, but I am dealing will my dad and his cancer. Things are going well, and I know many of you will send condolences, but please don't. He has not passed yet, so please don't send them. He is on the road to recovery, his mass has shrunk 10 mm, in the past few weeks of chemo, for any of you who would want to know.

The other part of bad news is that is seems I am cursed with losing pen drives/ flash drives/ usb sticks. So I have lost my latest one with ALL of my life on it, including fanfics (all my new smuts I didnt get to post *cry*), contacts and numbers, pictures photos and assignments. Semi good news is, I didnt lose much in Ushinatta. I hadn't gotten very far with the next chapter, so I should be able to re-write it up quickly. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed, and who I haven't replied to, I have been busy and stressed out.

Good news is I am going to try and finish this story off. While I have no school or job I am going to take this time to get back into the world of Alex and Kyo and continue thinking up their world and its many problems. Please be patient with me. While it has been a while, on my bedroom window, there are scribbled whiteboard marker scribbles outlining what will happen with in the next few chapters, sadly we will be saying farewell to Fenik and Git, I think it is time they moved along.

To the fan who last reviewed this story, I am sorry I have orgoten your username, it doesnt mean i didnt notice you any less, but in answer to your review, from what I remeber of it.

Alex is obviously based on myself. And as it was explained in the story, Alex grew up with Fenik and Git, and loves them all. and it is quite obvious that the older love her more then a sister. She thinks it is harmless flirting, because she has been doing it as long as she can remember. But she does wisen up to this fact, ( i am not sure how yet i just know that she does) after something hapens. But anyway.

I am now going to toddle off, and re-read my fanfic the the gazzillionth time, to refresh it in my head, and re-think up the next chapter.

Thank you so much to all of you fans who still read it, and I hope I dont deny you all an awesome story for much longer!

Wish me luck!

Kira/Tabz ~.^


End file.
